The New Girl
by Scarlette Ralston
Summary: When Bobby asks the brothers to watch and hunt with a female hunter who is famous within the hunting community, Sam and Dean had no idea what they were getting into. Now that they have a close bond, how will the brothers be able to keep her safe?
1. Pilot

Takes place sometime after Sin City.

FEEDBACK IS KEY

PLEASE COMMENT AND RATE

thanks,

winchestergirl

Sam and Dean Winchester sat in a cheap motel somewhere in Louisiana. The Devil's Gate incident was becoming harder and harder to deal with. More and more omens were being identified, more and more humans were dying in strange ways. It seemed immediately after the Devil's Gate was opened that this war would never come, but inevitably it did, and it hit the world like a tsunami.

"Dean, this is starting to seem hopeless." Sam said in despair.

"It's not hopeless, just unlikely." Dean replied.

"Unlikely? Dean, we just let out hundreds more demons! This is the end of the world! We don't have enough hunters to deal with something like this!"

"Well, we're gonna try!"

"Yea-," Sam started, but he was cut off by the ringing of Dean cell phone.

Dean looked at Sam after he checked the caller ID and said, "It's Bobby."

"It's Dean."

"Hey Dean."

"Hey, Bobby. What's up?"

"I need to talk to you, face to face. Can you be here by tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure. Can I ask why?"

"No. Just get here."

Next day, with Bobby

"Well Bobby, we're here. Can you tell me what was so important, now please?" Dean said after he had taken a swig of his beer.

"Yeah... I wanted to ask you boys, is there any way you can do a small favour for me?" Bobby said.

"Sure, Bobby. What d'you need?" Sam asked.

"Look, I'm not gonna beat around the bush with this. There's this hunter. One of the best. I was wondering if you could persuade her to join you boys."

"And why would we want to persuade some hunter chick to join us?"

"Because she knew your father." Bobby said.

"What? How?" Sam asked.

"She was his... student, shall we say?"

"Student?"

"He taught her a few things when she was a kid... She was your neighbor. You should remember her, boys, she was just born about the time the fire happened. Her parents were good family friends, hunters too."

"This chick have a name?"

"Jaclyn Beckett."

"Beckett? Like, 660 demons, Beckett?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Bobby replied.

"660 demons?" Dean asked, confused.

"Beckett is credited for killing 660 demons in a month. She's pretty famous in the hunting community. They call her the best." Bobby answered.

"Hmm. I think I remember the Becketts. She was only a week old by the time the fire happened. I think dad taught her about the same time he taught me."

"I remember her too... She left when she was about six to go to a foster home." Sam said.

"She's grown." Bobby replied.

"Okay... even if she did know dad, why would we need her?" Sam asked.

"I was close to her when she was little. I still am, really. I don't want her fighting alone in this war... I want someone looking out for her. She's more than capable of defending herself, but even so. I need to know she's protected. I'm not asking to have her permanently if you don't like her. Actually, I'm just asking for a couple weeks. If you don't like her there, I'll get some other hunter i trust to protect her. I just wanted to call you guys first." Bobby explained.

"Alright. D'you want us to get her?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but be careful. She's pretty wary of visitors." Bobby warned.

"Man, this chick better be hot." Dean anounced in the Impala on the way to the adress that Bobby had given him to get to Jaclyn Beckett's house.

"From what I remember you had a crush on her awhile back." Sam teased from the driver's seat. He and Dean had switched at a gas station awhile back.

"Uh huh. I hardly remember the girl."

"Something tells me you will."

"Well, here we are." Dean said as they pulled up to a expensive-looking Victorian.

"This is the house of a hunter?" Sam asked, a little confused.

"I'm pretty sure her family line was pretty well-off, actually." Dean said.

"Probably doesn't have to run credit card scams." Sam teased.

"Yeah, amen."

The boys walked slowly up to the polished door and knocked. There was no answer. Sam immediately got out a hairpin and picked the lock. It flew open immediately. They walked in, and cautiously pulled out their guns. They slowly walked through the house it, looking for a woman in the darkness. Suddenly something sharp touched the back of Sam's back.

A voice whispered quietly, "Don't move."

Sam tensed and said quietly, "Just relax, we're not here to hurt you."

"Mmmhmm," the woman guided him against the wall. Dean didn't know what happened yet, and had kept walking.

"Look, please, we we're sent here by Bobby Singer. He's a friend of ours."

"And how would I know that?" the voice said softly, close to Sam's ear.

"My name is Sam Winchester."

The woman slowly removed the knife from the fabric of Sam's coat.

"I'm sorry." She said.

Sam turned around to face the woman. The first thing he noticed was the sheer beauty of the woman. She was slender and around 5"3. She had dark brown hair to around halfway down her back, and it framed her angelic facial features. She had perfect, long slender legs, a flat stomach and a perfect body. She was in one word, gorgeous.

"It's no problem. You didn't know. Dean?" Sam shouted for his brother.

"What? Didja find her?"

"Yeah, I found her."

Dean walked through the door and studied the girl.

"Wow. Too bad you found her first." Dean said.

Sam grinned and suprisingly, so did the girl.

"Hi. I'm Jack."

"Dean."

"Good to meet you. Why are you here? What did Bobby send you here for?"

"Actually, he wants us to protect you."

Sam could see the flame in her eyes burst as soon as Dean said it. "Protect me?"

"More like, hunt with us." Sam immediately injected.

"Uh huh. Why would I do that?"

"Bobby said he wants people looking after you, so that's what we're gonna do, like it or not." Dean said.

"Mmmm. Normally I would argue this until you were so sick of me you'd just leave, but fine. I'll hunt with you. For old times' sake." Jaclyn said.

"Good. Now what?" Dean asked Sam.

"Back to Bobby's?" Sam suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. Beckett?"

"Uh huh?"

"Like classic cars?"

Jack grinned. "Love em." Dean led her out to where he'd parked the Impala and wached Jack's facial expressions as she noticed the car.

"Wow! A '67 Impala?"

"Yup."

"It's gorgeous. Keys."

"What?"

"I'm driving."

"No your not."

"Like hell I'm not."

"Like hell you are!"

Jack frowned, and walked by Sam to get to Dean. Her hand just brushed Sam's jacket. She walked up to Dean and held up her hand. Amazingly she held the keys to the impala in them. Sam was shocked and checked in his pocket. The keys were gone. Jack grinned and said, "I forgot to tell you. I'm an expert pickpocket."

"Whaa--?" Dean said in amazement.

Jack laughed and entered his impala. Dean was left looking at Sam and Sam started to laugh. "I call shotgun." Sam said.

"Oh this should be fun." Dean said as he reluctantly entered his car and climbed into the backseat.


	2. Peach Juice

Thanks for the reviews guys, it really keeps me writing! Keep em up!!

So the legendary Jaclyn Beckett has decided to hunt with the Winchester boys, but will she perform as well as people say?

Chapter 2 -- a hunt (a)

Dean was not happy that he had to ride backseat all the way to Bobby's auto shop, but he kept quiet about it most of the trip. The boys noticed that Jack was a good driver, and she took good care of the Impala, handling like it was glass, which Dean was thankful for.

"So, since we're now hunting buddies, d'you boys have any leads?" Jack asked about ten minutes away from Bobby's.

"Uhh yeah we might," Sam stated. "Vegas. Two guys went psycho and robbed a bank. They got all the money, over 2 million, and then went home and killed themselves."

"Damn." Jack said. "That certainly sounds like a case. Though it may not be directly connected to the Devil's Gate incident."

"How much do you know about that?" Dean asked.

"Everything. " Jack joked.

"And uh, you won't be driving." Dean said.

Jack grinned and said, "Whatsa matter, Dean? Not used to the backseat?"

Dean couldn't help but grin a bit. Sam was laughing from in the passenger's seat.

"Wow. I think i'm going to like this." Sam laughed.

Jack smiled again and said, "Well here we are. Bobby's auto shop."

Sam, Dean and the new girl got out of the Impala and knocked on Bobby's door. Bobby opened it and as soon as he saw Jack he pulled her into a hug.

"Good to see you again, Jackie."

"Hiya, Bobby."

"Come in, have a drink."

Bobby seated the boys and Jackie and gave the boys a drink, but to Jack he gave a glass filled with peach juice. It had been her favorite for a long time, and Bobby knew it.

"Peach juice?" Dean asked.

"Hells yes, peach juice." Jackie sipped it and savoured the taste.

"What, are you a lightweight?" Dean asked.

Jack just looked at Dean and said, "No, I just make a habit of being healthy. Need to be in top physical, mental, and emotional condition to hunt the way we experts do." Jack grinned.

"Ah, yes, and how is that, now?" Sam asked.

"Well, Sammy, with prestige and class. And I hope you two are in good physical condition too. I don't want two fat boys holding me up." Jack said in mock contempt.

"We'll try to keep up." Sam said. Surpisingly he made no comment about her using his nickname.

"Good."

"So when are we leaving?" Dean asked.

"Ready when you are." Jackie replied.

"Alright, thanks Bobby. We'd better go."

"Right. Well good luck. To the three of you. But before you leave, Dean, could you help me with something in the back?"

"Sure." Dean replied and followed Bobby to the basement.

Sam and Jackie exchanged suspicious looks and waited together by the front door.

"So, why'd Bobby really want me with you?" Jackie asked.

"What?" Sam replied.

"Well I'm pretty sure he didnt get you to get me just so we could reconnect."

"Dean wasn't lying. He said it was so we could protect you. He sounded serious. I dunno... But hey, whats the downside right? All we have to do is hunt together. We'll all just work together as a team. Simple."

"Hmm, yeah. This could be fun, who knows. I've never hunted with someone else before, much less two boys."

"It'll be an adventure."

Jack grinned and winked at Sam.

Meanwhile, Dean and Bobby were talking in the basement of Bobby's house.

"Look, I know I said I wanted you to protect her, but it's more than that." Bobby started.

"What d'you mean?"

"All those demons she killed. They all have families, and theyre all looking for revenge, not to mention they want her on their side."

"What?"

"The demons. Since Sam didn't step up to the plate, they're looking for a human warrior to lead them. They want Jaclyn Beckett."

"Oh. Wow." Dean said. And he had to protect Sam, and this Jackie girl. This could be hard.

After the threesome had left Bobby's they started to drive to Las Vegas. Dean started driving with Sam in shotgun and Jackie lying in the backseat, talking about what the gig in Vegas might be.

They drove for hours and hours, until they finally reached the City of Sin.


	3. Abduction

**Hey guys, you know the drill. Keep the reviews coming! I do not own any of Kripke's characters. However, Jaclyn Beckett is my own creation. **

Las Vegas, Nevada

Trustee Bank

"Mr. Klaus, are you the manager of this bank?" Jackie asked a man inside the Trustee Bank in LV.

"Yes, maam, and who are you?"

"My name is Eliza Marcus; I'm a reporter from the Las Vegas Post." Jackie flashed a fake ID.

"What can I do for you, Eliza?" the manager said, looking Jackie up and down. Sam and Dean couldn't blame him; she was wearing a silk dress that fit her perfectly. The boys were watching from a couple meters away, pretending to read some brochures on a table.

"I'd just like to ask a few questions about the hold-up a few days ago."

"I already talked to the press."

"Oh yes, sir, but this is just a fact check. I'll make it brief." She bat her eyelashes at the right times; she'd clearly done this before.

"I suppose I have a few minutes, especially for a lady like you."

Sam found himself getting angry at the man. He was clearly hitting on her. Dean was just laughing.

"Thank you, sir. Now, these men that robbed the bank. Robert Elias and Jude Ripoll, right?"

"Yes."

"How much did they manage to secure from the bank?"

"About 2 million dollars."

"Right. And could you prove that these were the men that robbed the bank?"

"Not without finding the money and masks in their houses."

"Okay and why do you think these men killed themselves after getting so much money?"

"Who knows? Guilt I suppose."

"Right. Well, I think that's all I need. Thank you so much for your time, sir." Jackie said, and started to walk away.

"Oh, your welcome, miss. Listen, if you have any more questions, about anything, please don't hesitate to give me a call, alright?"

"Thank you sir."

"Okay." And with a wink the bank manager walked away.

Sam and Dean approached Jackie.

"So he was totally hitting on you." Sam said.

Jack laughed and said, "It's not the first time. Listen, I think this is a shape shifter."

"I think that's a solid guess. It's got the same MO as the one we killed before." Dean said to Sam.

"Yeah. If that's true, then it's probably hiding in the same place that it was last time." Sam said.

"Underground." Dean said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Okay, so, when do you want to go underground?" Jack asked.

"Tonight, maybe?" Sam suggested.

"Sure." Dean said.

"It's a plan. Until then, let's go check in at a motel somewhere." Jackie suggested.

"Good plan." Sam said.

At the motel room 2 hours later:

"Hey, guys I'm gonna go get some coffee, alright? Anyone want anything?" Sam said.

"PEACH JUICE!" Jackie yelled from the couch

Sam grinned and said, "Dean?"

"Nope."

"Kay, see you guys in a bit." Sam said and he left the motel room.

Sam drove to the local Starbucks. He got a coffee and a peach juice and walked out of the shop back to the Impala. However, there was a woman waiting against the Impala already. She was tall, had black hair and was pale. She had bright red lipstick on and she seemed to be waiting for him.

Sam walked up to the woman and said, "Can I help you?"

"Sam Winchester. I've been waiting for you."

"Can I help you?" Sam repeated.

The woman blinked and to Sam's horror he saw her eyes turn black. He immediately started fumbling in his jacket for Holy Water, but a another male demon came up behind him and with one solid blow to the back of the head, knocked Sam out cold.

When Sam regained consciousness, he was lying on the pavement of an abandoned warehouse. He was bound by thick ropes to concrete pillars around him. He struggled, but it was hopeless; he was stuck.

"Back with us, Sam?" The woman appeared out of the darkness surrounding Sam.

Sam grunted, and said, "What do you want?"

"Jaclyn Beckett," the woman said. "I know you've had contact with her, haven't you?"

"I don't know who you're talking about." Sam lied.

The woman pulled out a long silver knife from out of her jacket pocket. "Really?"

"I don't know her." Sam repeated.

The woman glared angrily and straddled Sam. She used the knife to tauntingly cut off Sam's shirt. She mockingly pressed the cold metal of the blade to Sam's muscular chest. "I think you do, Sammy."

"Don't call me that."

The woman moved closer to Sam, her breath making him shiver. She pressed her lips against his neck and spoke softly in his ear. "Please don't lie to me Sammy."

He tried to fight her off, but the man appeared again and hit same with such brute force that Sam had to contain a groan. The woman took the knife and slowly cut a line in Sam's chest. It hurt so much that he let out a scream. The woman laughed at the pain she was causing him. The male demon picked Sam up and dragged him out of the warehouse. There was a river nearby and he threw Sam in it, and then dragged him out, back to the female demon.

"We'll be right back, Sam." The demons left the room and Sam was left panting and sweating on the floor. He felt in his jeans pocket and thankfully the demons had neglected his phone. He speed dialed Dean's number.

"Yeah, it's Dean."

"Dean…I need h-h-h-elpp..."

"Woe, Sammy, calm down! What's happening? Where are you?"

"Warehouse…Dean…"

"Where are you Sammy? SAMMY!!"

And at that point, Sam lost consciousness.

Meanwhile, with Dean and Jackie:

"Hey Jackie?!" Dean yelled to Jackie in the next room.

"Yeah?" Jackie answered.

"Is Sam back yet?"

"Not that I know of."

"This is taking way too long."

"Agreed."

"Something's wrong, Jackie, I'm telling you."

Dean's cell phone rang.

"Yeah, it's Dean." Dean answered his phone. "Woe, Sammy, calm down! What's happening? Where are you? Where are you Sammy?! SAMMY!!!!" Dean yelled into the phone, and then hung up and yelled, "Damnit!!"

"What's up, Dean?" Jackie asked worriedly from the doorway that connected their rooms.

"Sam's in trouble. We gotta go."

Dean and Jack were able to track Sam's cell phone using his laptop. The duo stole a car and drove to the exact location that Sam was.

"Stay here, I'm going to get Sam."

"What? No!" Jack replied.

"I don't want your blood on my hands."

"We're doing this together, Dean."

"Fine, but stay behind me."

"Like hell." Jack said and exited the car they'd stolen.

Jackie pulled out a knife from a holder attached to her thigh.

"What is a knife gonna do against demons?"

"It can kill demons."

"How?"

"Later."

The two walked into the warehouse and Dean called, "SAMMY?"

"Sam?!" Jackie called after Dean.

A muffled cry came from a room to the left of Jackie. She immediately turned into it. She and Dean entered and immediately were attacked from a large demon.

Dean engaged in a battle with this demon and Jackie kept looking for Sam. Another demon, female this time attacked her from behind. She expertly kicked this demon off her and slit her throat with one stroke. Sam lay a little while away.

"Sammy?" Jack whispered to him, propping his head on her lap. She realized he was soaking wet and got closer to him, using her body heat to warm him. He was shivering hard.

"Jackie…Where's Dean?"

"Right here!" Dean said, running up to Sam and Jack.

"Let's get you out of here." Jack said softly, and with Dean, helped Sam into the stolen car.


	4. Elementary Hunting

Chapter 4

_Hey guys, I hope you guys liked that last chapter… this might be a little Jackie/Sam or Jackie/Dean. I would love your opinion. Jackie/Sam, Jackie/Dean, none, or other? _

_Please review and rate, I need feedback to keep writing,_

_Thanks to all my regular readers! ___

Sam, Dean and Jack got back to their motel. Dean left right away to retrieve his Impala. Jack got Sam into a bed and threw blankets over him. Then she pulled him close to her, again using her body heat to warm him, and it was working.

"Alright there, Sammy?" she said.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Sam replied.

Jack looked at Sam with a little concern, and then said, "You should sleep. Come out after you've slept a few hours."

"Right. Thanks." Sam replied.

"My pleasure." And with that she kissed him on the cheek, left the room and turned off the lights. She crossed the hall to her own room and waited for Dean.

Dean returned about 20 minutes later and was smart enough to go straight to Jackie's room instead of waking Sam.

He entered her room and saw her lying on her bed, typing on a black widescreen laptop.

"Hey. How's Sam?"

"Fine. I'm making him sleep. How's the Impala?"

"Safe, thank goodness."

Jackie giggled a bit and got back to her typing.

"What are you doing?"

"Emailing Bobby. I figured he might as well know directly from us and not the hunter/demonic grapevine. Making sure he knows Sam's okay."

"Hm. Good idea."

"I do have a few."

"How often?"

"You'll find out."

"Well, now that that's over, what do we do about the shape shifter? Anyway about that, I've been thinking, if two men robbed that bank at the same time, that means we're dealing with two right?"

She closed her laptop and got up from the bed. She opened her suitcase that she had borrowed from Bobby and took out a gun. She loaded it with 5 silver bullets and then said, "Yeah. Stay with Sammy. I'll be back soon."

Dean just watched as she brushed hair out of her face, put the gun in a holster on her hip and put a fake FBI badge in her pocket. She winked at Dean and then left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jackie climbed into a manhole in a back alley and shut it after herself. She climbed down a ladder and pulled out her gun. She walked through the tunnels underground, cautiously, making sure she wasn't seen or heard. She scanned every corner, every hallway. Finally she found it.

The shape shifters were in the form of men, both of the men who robbed the bank. When they saw Jackie, they were enraged and charged her. She coolly shot them both, one after the other.

She approached the bodies and said quietly, "Freaks." With that, she left the sewers and walked back to the motel singing _Don't Fear the Reaper_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Let's Tell Him

Hey! Itttttt'ssss back!!! I've taken your reviews of that last note to heart, and id really, really, love more! I need to know the reader's opinion.

Here it is: Chapter 5

Jackie returned about an hour and a half after she'd left. She returned to her room and Dean said, "That was quick."

"Shape shifters are elementary hunting."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"So what's advanced hunting?"

"I'll tell you when we find something."

"Right."

Jackie took her gun out again, and took the bullets out. "How's Sam?"

"Dunno. I think he's sleeping."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yeah…? What?"

"Nothing." Dean said and looked away.

Jack just looked at him for a minute, then shook her head and retrieved her laptop.

"So now what?" Dean asked.

"What d'you mean?"

"Where do we go from here?"

"We wait until Sam's ready to leave, then we get as far away as possible. But only after we visit Bobby again.

"Why visit Bobby?"

"I gotta talk to him."

"About what, exactly?" Dean asked.

"Nothing that concerns you, I assure you."

Dean was about to reply when Sam walked in and groaned.

"Hey, little brother. How are you feeling?" Dean said.

"Lousy."

Jackie giggled and asked, "As bad as you look?"

"Ha ha." Sam replied sarcastically.

Jack grinned, picked up her suitcase, (which was more like a briefcase – she bought all her clothes new as she traveled. It was mostly filled with cash and weaponry) walked over to Sam and said, "I'm glad you're better. Let's get out of here." She picked up the Impala's keys on the dresser beside her, kissed Sam on the cheek, shot a stunning smile at the boys and said, "I'm driving." And she left the room.

Sam was left looking at a stunned Dean. "Dude, you and her?" Dean said.

Sam just laughed and started packing his stuff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackie drove the boys back to Bobby's auto shop, and once they got there, the knocked on the door for the second time in a week.

Bobby opened the door and said, "Wow, guys, I didn't think I'd be seeing you so soon. Sam are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine." Sam said.

"Listen Bobby, can I talk to you? In private?" Jackie asked.

"Sure. Follow me."

"Thanks."

Jack shot a don't-you-dare-listen look at the Winchesters and followed Bobby outside.

Once they were outside and sure they weren't being eavesdropped on, Jackie started. "Bobby, listen. You know why that demon attacked Sam." Bobby started to look uncomfortable. "You didn't exactly warn them of the danger to themselves by hunting with me, did you?"

Bobby sighed and said, "Not exactly."

"Bobby."

"Alright, fine. I didn't. Jack, it's not going to make a difference now."

"And why is that?"

"Because they're probably protective of you already."

"What do you mean?"

"Jackie, you may not notice, but those that are around you are protective of you. Why do you think I got the Winchesters to look after you in the first place? You hunt dangerously, Jack. Sam and Dean will protect you. You need them as much as they need you."

Jack crossed her arms and looked at Bobby furiously. "I don't need protection. I have half a mind to leave, Bobby. And you know as well as I do, I can disappear quite effectively when I want to."

"I don't doubt your skill. I doubt your ability and willingness to hunt safely. That's not the way you do it, Jack. With the boys backing you up, at least you'll have someone to catch you when you fall."

"I don't want them getting hurt."

"Then I'll tell them everything. About how dangerous it is being with you. I already told Dean."

"Sam needs to know too."

"Fine. Then let's tell him."

**That's all for now! Review for more! Remember: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF KRIPKE'S CHARACTERS! THE ONLY INDIVDUAL IN THIS STORY THAT IS MY OWN IS JACLYN BECKETT!!! **


	6. Persuasion

Chapter 6 –

Bobby and Jackie returned to Sam and Dean after they were finished talking.

"Hey Sam, Dean. We need to tell you something. It's rather important, you should sit down." Bobby said.

Sam and Dean obediently sat down in chairs closest to them.

"What, what's up Bobby?" Sam asked.

"Jackie, wanna take it from here?" Bobby said and looked at Jackie.

Jack casually leaned against a wall and said, "Yeah. They'd better hear it from me anyway." She sighed. "Hunting with me is extremely dangerous."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. Dean looked rather uncomfortable.

"I'm being hunted by demons. Since Sam hasn't exactly stepped up to the plate and led the demons, they're looking for a new leader. They want a warrior. They want me."

"No… You're lying." Sam said.

"I assure you, I'm not."

"I can't believe it…"

"Neither could I. But I suppose it makes sense. They want a human weapon. One that isn't slowed by salt, or by the Colt, or by Devil's Traps. And they want to make me a cold, hard bitch."

"Not much of a stretch." Sam joked.

"Ha. Anyway, they want me to be a cold, hard bitch, so not only am I immune to salt, the Colt and demonic traps, but I'd be immune to human emotions, impulses, et cetera."

"The ultimate weapon." Dean said.

"Yeah." Sam replied.

"So, now you know why I can't hunt with you."

"What?" Sam said.

"What?" Dean added.

"What?" Bobby chimed in.

Jack sighed and said, "I can't have you boys getting hurt again. Sam, I'm sorry I even let it happen the first time. I won't do it again. I can't. I'm sorry." Jack looked at her feet, waiting for a reply.

Sam got up, walked over to Jack and said, "Uh, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure." Jackie replied, a little confused.

As Sam guided her to the auto yard, Jack looked around an exchanged a "what-the-heck?" look at Dean. Dean just shrugged and smiled.

Sam guided her behind an old Ford. "Look, I know you don't want to hunt with us anymore."

"No I don't."

"I understand that, but first I want to say that I don't blame you at all for what happened before."

"Okay…" Sam was making Jackie nervous. He seemed to want to get to a main point.

"I…"

Jackie took his hand and said, "What, Sam?"

"I think Dean and I would really enjoy you hunting with us. I've gotten attached to you in the short time I've been around you. This could be a friendship. A great one. I just think that you don't realize how well Dean and I can protect ourselves."

"Clearly, very well."

"Ha ha. Seriously, please. I kinda like a female presence in the impala."

Jackie hesitated and looked Sam in the eye. He was good at persuasion. And those eyes, oh damn those eyes. She started into them, wanting to get lost in them, and for a moment, one wonderful moment, she lost herself.

Sam smiled. She'd drifted away a bit, and he was enjoying having her attention.

Jackie caught herself and in alarm and she said in a rush, "Uh are you sure? I mean I might get really annoying , I mean know you like me now but I could get annoying, I mean REALLY annoying."

Jack was cut off from her rant by Sam doing something she would never forget.

**Sorry for ending it at such a point! Ill update really soon, I promise**

**Review!!!! Please!!!! I beg of you!!! I really wanna keep writing this story, but I neeeeeeed reviews. Love ya lots!**


	7. If It Happens Again

**Hey guys, as always, THEYRE NOT MINE, and PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 7 –

Previously:

"I think Dean and I would really enjoy you hunting with us. I've gotten attached to you in the short time I've been around you. This could be a friendship. A great one. I just think that you don't realize how well Dean and I can protect ourselves."

"Clearly, very well."

"Ha ha. Seriously, please. I kinda like a female presence in the impala."

Jackie hesitated and looked Sam in the eye. He was good at persuasion. And those eyes, oh damn those eyes. She started into them, wanting to get lost in them, and for a moment, one wonderful moment, she lost herself.

Sam smiled. She'd drifted away a bit, and he was enjoying having her attention.

Jackie caught herself and in alarm and she said in a rush, "Uh are you sure? I mean I might get really annoying , I mean know you like me now but I could get annoying, I mean REALLY annoying."

Jack was cut off from her rant by Sam doing something she would never forget.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam took her by the shoulders and pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her. She grinned gamely and did the same. He kissed her on the top of her head and said once more, "Please."

Jack groaned and finally gave in. "Fine. But if it happens again, I'm gone. I may not even say goodbye."

The broke apart and Sam said, "I doubt that."

Sam led Jack back into the house and Jack without saying a word to Dean and Bobby, grabbed the keys to the Impala and walked out the door into the sunlight.

Dean looked a little confused and Sam said, "I've persuaded her to come with us, at least for a little while longer."

"Wow. How'd you do that?" Bobby asked.

"Oh, I'm sure he found a way." Dean said, following Jack out the door.

Sam laughed and said, "Shut up, Dean."

"No, no, I think you and her would be good."

"What? Seriously?"

"Yeah sure. Just make sure you can handle her." Dean said, glancing at Jackie, who's shimmering brown hair was rippling in the light breeze as she waited for the boys against the car door.

"So where to?" she asked as the boys reached her.

"You tell me." Dean said.

"I read about something in the paper, actually. Some bar in Ohio. Seems like whoever goes there dies about a week later." Sam said.

"Really?" Jack said. "That could be interesting."

"Yeah. Let's get out of here." Dean said, and as she made to enter the driver's seat, he took the keys from her hands and said, "This time, I'm driving."

She grinned and went to the back seat instead.

**Sorry the chapter is so short—if I get some reviews I'll update again right away.**

**Ha-ha… Bet you all thought Sam was gonna kiss Jackie at the beginning of this chapter ******

**Relationships don't move that fast, people.**

**REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE.**

**Love you all,**

**Winchestergirl. **


	8. Bad Idea

**I do not own any of Kripke's characters… Only Jackie is my own.**

**New Chapter!**

The boys and Jackie hunted and exorcised and killed all over the country for a month. They were a great team; they seemed to know each other's thoughts. Jackie fit in perfectly; she was Sam and Dean's girl. As they hunted together more and more, Sam and Dean grew more and more protective of her. Dean loved her like a sister; Sam loved her as something more, but he never let it show.

Jackie was as good of a hunter as people said. She'd saved the boys more than one time. She hunted with style and class, and she never attacked in anger. She was a warrior.

Everything was going very well. But suddenly, the threesome's lives were put in jeopardy. It started with just a regular hunt.

Jackie got up early in the morning to find Sam already awake. They had just finished a hunt. They'd killed two demons that were terrorizing a small town near Buffalo. They were now resting in a small motel in the town. Sam was sitting behind a table with his laptop.

She snuck up behind Sam, put her hands on his shoulders and massaged them gently.

"Morning, Sammy."

"Mmm… Morning, gorgeous."

She smiled and walked over to the fridge and took out some eggs.

"Breakfast?" she asked Sam.

"Please."

Sam looked over at her, putting a frying pan on the stove. She was wearing shorts and a tank top. Sam had gotten used to calling her "gorgeous". She called him either "Sammy" or "love". They weren't dating, but Sam could see it happening soon.

Jack quickly whipped up some bacon and eggs and was ready to put it in front of Sam and Dean, who'd woken up about 15 minutes after Jackie had.

Jack put the food in front of the boys and Dean said, "You are wonderful."

"I know." She answered. "So. Do we have another hunt, Sam?"

"Yup. Baltimore."

"What's in Baltimore?"

"I think it could be a changeling."

"What?" Dean said.

"A changeling, you know, demonic kids etc…"

"Yeah it's just they aren't exactly common. We just hunted one, didn't we?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, well… what can you do, right?"

"Right, well, let's roll out." Jackie suggested.

The threesome changed, packed, and left the tiny motel. They loaded up into the Impala and drove on to Baltimore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The string of freak accidents in Baltimore was definitely something supernatural. People were drowning in their Jacuzzis, being electrocuted by their computers, being stabbed by their own knifes. It was classic changeling behavior; however, there was more to this hunt than meets the eye.

"Alright well, I talked to the mother of a kid who we're suspecting is a changeling." Dean said, having just burst into the hotel room where they were staying.

"And?" Sam asked.

"She seems fine. Nothing's off about her. Jackie stayed a bit, talking to the mother. She's gonna see if she can get a word in with the boy, see if he's the stare-at-you-like-you're-lunch type."

"Alright."

About fifteen minutes later, Jackie entered the room, took off her long black jacket and threw it on the bed closest to her.

"Did you talk to the kid?"

"Yeah, I did."

"And?"

"I don't think it's a changeling."

"Why?"

"I dunno, there's just nothing weird about him. He talked to me like we were best friends. He seems fine. He's obviously upset about his dad, but he told me he likes Hot Wheels cars and asked me to color with him."

"Maybe it thinks you're hot." Dean said.

"OR… Maybe it's not a changeling at all."

"What are you thinking?" Sam asked.

"Demons."

"Demons?"

"I think so. I think they're just killing people for the fun of it. I think they possess the actual people that are killed, kill them and then move on to the next person they find. I think they're celebrating the Devil's Gate incident."

Sam and Dean looked at the floor. More and more people were dying because of that day.

"Hey, guys. Heads up. Don't let that get you down. You did everything you could to stop it from happening. These deaths aren't on your hands. I don't blame you." Jack tried to reassure the Winchesters.

They both smiled and Sam said, "Thanks."

"Look, I think there are more than one, and I think they are together. I think they're hiding in one place. That makes it easier for us. We'll find one of the demons, and simply follow them, and let them lead us straight to the others. Like a vampire nest."

"Alright, let's do that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't hard to find a demon. They were the loudest and most obnoxious in the local bars. To be safe, Dean threw a bit of holy water on one of them, and they flinched and tried to locate the source of the pain. Dean hid out of sight and nodded at Sam and Jack who were pretending to be on a date in the corner of the bar. They nodded back. Once the demon left, they paid for the drinks, took an extra for Dean and left the bar hand in hand, followed by Dean.

It was probably a bad idea to follow them to their hiding place without knowing exactly how many demons were hiding there.

**Review for more.**


	9. Mephisto

REVIEWS ARE NEEDED. THEYRE NOT MINE. REVIEWS ARE NEEEEEDED….

Chapter 9

The threesome's rough guess about how many demons were partying inside was about 3. But they were wrong. It became apparent after a while of observation that about 20 demons were occupying the abandoned motel.

"I don't think we should go in." Dean said.

"No, we don't have near enough firepower to do that yet. We should go back and call Bobby and Ellen and get some extra help." Jackie suggested.

"Yeah. Let's get out of here." Sam urged.

However, when they made to leave, they found 5 demons staring at them, blocking their progress. Jackie immediately pulled out her knife, Dean pulled out the Colt, and Sam took out a bottle of Holy Water.

The demon at the front of the pack started to laugh. "Ah yes, the Winchester boys and the famous Jaclyn Beckett." He looked Jackie up and down and added, "Very nice."

Dean and Sam both took a step in front of her so she was hidden from any harm.

"Boys, boys. You can go. Just leave the girl." The demon said to Sam and Dean.

"No way, bitch." Dean said.

Sam grabbed Jackie's arm and pulled her behind him. Jack, however, resisted and purposefully stepped in front of the boys. She held up her knife and said, "You want me? Come and get it."

The demon eyed the knife and said, "No thanks. I think I'm going to take the easy way out of this situation."

"Oh yeah? And what is that?"

"Look behind you, sweetheart."

Jackie reluctantly looked behind her and saw that Sam and Dean had been quietly snuck up on and knocked out. They were lying on the ground, surrounded by demons.

"Leave them out of this, Mephisto."

"You remember me?"

"How could I forget about you, no matter how hard I tried?"

"I'm flattered."

"Don't be."

"Gentlemen, knock this lady out, please." Mephisto said to the demons standing behind Jackie.

Three demons died before Jackie could be restrained.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackie woke up securely tied by ropes to an old bed in an old motel room. It wasn't long before Mephisto the demon walked in.

"Ah, you're awake!" he said excitedly.

Jackie groaned in pain from a severe headache.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Where are the Winchesters?"

"Dead."

"You're lying."

"Why would I lie, lovely?"

"Because you know that if you don't have them you just lost all of your bargaining chips. I won't do a damn thing for you."

Mephisto looked flustered.

"They broke out didn't they? They pulled a classic Winchester and slipped right out of your undeserving hands?" Jackie guessed rightly.

"They'll soon be back at our mercy, Jaclyn."

"That's Miss Beckett, to you."

"Very well."

"What do you want?"

"What all the demons want. I want you to step up and lead us."

"With a chain of command going straight to you, right?"

"Right."

"I'd rather stick a rusty fork in my eye."

"I'm sorry you feel that way. But perhaps, after a little persuasion, you'll change your mind."

"Bring it on."

"Fine. You leave me no choice." Mephisto pulled out a large silver butcher's knife.

He quietly moved over to her and breathed close to her skin. "You know, I'll bet one of the Winchesters have taken a liking to you, haven't they?"

She struggled and said, "Go to hell."

"Not again, lovely. Which one is it then? Is it Dean? Or is it Sam?"

He studied her facial expressions.

"It's Sammy isn't it?"

He moved closer to her, sitting on the bed with one leg on either side of her waist. He bent low so he was slowly kissing her neck. She groaned in protest, but between Mephisto's weight, the ropes, and the pounding headache, she could do little but bear it.

He took his time, enjoying the taste of her skin.

"Are you still unwilling?"

"Get off me."

He sighed and pressed the cold metal of the knife to her cheek. "I don't want to have to hurt you."

She groaned again.

"Fine." He said and he drew a long cut in her skin, starting just above her chest on the right side to her neck.

She screamed in pain and he laughed. "Don't worry honey; we have no neighbors to wake."

She panted for breath while he continued to kiss her neck. Once he was done that he straightened her head and harshly kissed her lips. She grunted in protest but could do nothing. This continued for five minutes until the door was opened. A demon came in and said, "Sir, we've found the Winchester boys."

She gasped and Mephisto said quietly in her ear, "We'll continue this when we have little Sammy watching."

She said, "No, please, don't get him…" But he just laughed and left the room.


	10. Good Job, Sammy

**REVIEWS NEEDED. REVIEWS NEEDED. REVIEWS NEEDED. How many times do I have to say it people?**

Sam and Dean were brought into the room where Jackie lay, worried sick. When Sam saw Jackie tied to the bed, bleeding, he fought hard against the demons holding him. Mephisto walked over to her, smiled, kissed her neck again and pressed against her wound. She screamed in pain.

Sam yelled, "Don't touch her!"

Dean yelled in protest as well. If someone looked closely at Dean they'd see him reaching in his pocket for something. Soon after he pulled out the Colt and shot the demons holding his brother, and then started working on his own. Sam ran to the dresser nearby where Jack's demon-killing knife lay. He picked it up and stabbed Mephisto. Mephisto fell down, dead. Dean followed Sam and helped her up. She groaned a bit, but Sam and Dean helped her out of the motel and into the back of the Impala. They were straight to the inn where they were staying and Sam got out the medical kit.

Sam and Dean had picked up some medical tips from all the injuries they had sustained over the years. Sam and Dean worked together to patch her up, and then Sam brought her back to her room and laid her in her bed. She was hardly conscious and he kissed her on the top of her head, said he'd be back, to get some sleep, and left the room.

Jackie struggled for consciousness; she wanted to make sure Sam and Dean were alright before she drifted off to sleep, but the voice inside her head screaming to sleep was too strong to resist. She fell off to sleep soon after Sam left the room.

"She alright?" Dean asked Sam once Sam returned to make sure Dean was okay.

"Yeah, I told her to sleep."

"That was way too close."

"I know."

"She's gonna wanna leave."

"I know."

"If you're waiting for the right moment to tell her that you're completely wrapped around her finger, now's the time."

"What?"

"Don't even bother. Don't worry, if I didn't know that you were interested I'd move in myself."

Sam looked at Dean and said, "I don't want to put her in that position."

"Dude, you haven't noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"Honestly, for a smart kid you're pretty dumb."

"Noticed what?"

"She feels the same way."

"What?"

"Just tell her. You'll see."

"You're lying."

"Promise you'll tell her?"

"Fine. I'll tell her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam entered Jackie's room quietly, noticing she was still asleep. It had been three hours since he told her to sleep, and it was quite dark in the room. There was a small amount of light coming in from the windows. He pulled up a chair beside her and just sat there for a while, watching her. She woke after a bit and noticed Sam watching her.

She giggled a bit. "Hey there, stranger."

"Hey. Alright?"

She groaned but said, "I'm fine."

"Mmmhmm. Dean predicted you're going to want to leave."

"Dean's a smart guy."

Sam looked at his feet.

"Don't do that to me." Jackie said.

"Do what?"

"Give me those eyes again. I've already fell once for those damn eyes."

He laughed. "I don't mean to."

She smiled. "Somehow I feel like you want to tell me something."

Sam hesitated. She laughed a bit at his discomfort.

"Sammy?" she said.

"Yeah?"

"Come here." She motioned for him to lie beside her. He laughed and did as she motioned. He reached an arm around her, and she laid her head on his chest.

Sam knew how nice her body was, and he was still surprised about how amazing she felt. She was soft in all the right places, and she was warm.

She had a feeling she knew what he wanted to say, but he knew why he wasn't saying it. "Sam. You're a really sweet guy."

"But…" Sam said. He was waiting for a catch.

"No but." She said and she finally did what she had wanted to do for ages. She wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed him softly. Sam loved the feeling; she tasted like fresh strawberries. The kiss was passionate and sweet, and they both lost themselves in it. Jackie tilted her head and made the kiss more passionate, and she didn't want to pull away.

Jackie finally pulled away. Sam smiled and said, "You never cease to surprise me."

She laughed and kissed him softly again.

When they pulled apart, Jackie put her head back on Sam's chest.

"So what does this make us?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Are we a couple, or are you still planning on leaving?"

She hesitated. "Alright. If you and Dean insist I stay, then I will. And yeah, I guess that makes us a couple." She said with a grin.

"Life is good." Sam said, and Jack laughed.

They talked and kissed and laughed, until they finally fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean entered the room to see what was going on with his brother and friend. He saw Jack and Sam cuddled up on the bed, and he smiled. Most people would feel left out in this kind of situation, but Dean didn't.

"Good job, Sammy. Good job."


	11. Staying

**This chapter might upset some people, but don't worry – Jackie's not out of it yet!**

**As always, reviews are appreciated and needed!**

Jack woke wrapped up in the arms of Sam. He was still sleeping. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the bed beside her and Sam. Dean lay on his bed, asleep.

She yawned and sat up in the bed. Sam stayed asleep. She kissed his cheek, and got out of the bed. She was still wearing last night's clothes, and the cut stung. She sighed, and quietly slipped into a silk dress.

She quickly proceeded to make breakfast for the boys. She scrambled some eggs and cooked up some bacon, careful not to wake the Winchesters. After she'd finished making the breakfast, she separated the food onto two plates and wrapped tin foil over them to keep them hot. She then drew a heart on a piece of paper and placed it beside the food. She slipped on her high heels, picked up her briefcase and left the room, walking all the way down the hallway, and through the lobby of the inn. As she waved for a taxi, she wiped away a tear trickling down her cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam woke up and looked around curiously. Jack was already up; her soft body was missing from in his arms.

He groaned sleepily and said, "Jackie? Hey, where are you?" He got out of bed and noticed that all her stuff was missing. He curiously walked over to the kitchen table and noticed the food and the note.

"Damnit. Dean!?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"I think she's gone."

"What?"

Dean got out of his bed and noticed her absence.

"DAMNIT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bobby knew where Jackie was, and though Sam almost threatened to kill him, and Dean _did _threaten to kill him, he refused to tell the boys where she was.

So Dean and Sam could do little but keep hunting. They hunted for months, and they didn't catch a glimpse of Jackie Beckett.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam and Dean were hunting a normal vengeful spirit job in Queens. Sam was on his way to talk to the family of a dead man when he caught a glimpse of a beautiful woman half-running away from him. It was Jackie.

She ran into a back alley, and Sam ran after her. She was wearing heels and couldn't run very fast, so Sam caught up with her quickly. He came up behind her and pushed her into the wall beside her.

"Damnit." She muttered under her breath.

"I think you owe me an explanation, sweetie."

She sighed and said, "Let me go, Sam."

"Hell, no."

"That was a warning. Don't let this get ugly."

"Bring it on, beautiful."

She sighed again and pushed him away from her. She aimed a punch at him but he ducked, laughed and pinned her against the wall.

"Ah, come on, love. You're better than that." Sam whispered.

She groaned, half wanting to knock Sam out and half wanting to kiss him.

"Fine. What do you want?" Jackie looked at Sam.

"Firstly, this." Sam said, and kissed her passionately. She made a small half-hearted sound of protest, but Sam just kissed her more.

"Secondly, you're coming with me."

"What? No I'm not!"

"Oh yes you are."

"What are you gonna do? Hold me hostage?"

"Yup."

"What?"

He looked at her and kissed her again, gently pushing her into the wall.

"You're not running again."

Jackie bit her lip, but didn't have a choice but to go with Sam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, well. Look what the wind blew in." Dean said when he saw Jackie being guided into his hotel room by Sam, who was grinning.

"Hah. You're vengeful spirit is taken care of, by the way. I wasted it last night." Jackie said, causing the grin to slide off Dean's face quickly and start to scowl.

"I'm not staying here, boys." She added.

"Yes you are!" Dean protested.

"Like hell! You can't keep me here!"

"Yes we can." Sam said.

"I'm not a hostage!"

"You are until you give us your word that you'll stay."

Jackie hesitated. "You'll be hurt again."

"I have a high tolerance for pain." Dean said.

"Ha ha. I'm serious."

"So are we." Sam said. "You're staying."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**REVIEW. PLEASSSSSEEE REVIEW! **


	12. A Hunt

**Hey guys! This one was fun to write! Hope you like. Plz review! 3**

Jackie woke up in the middle of the night in the back of the impala, with blankets thrown over her.

"Morning, lovely." Sam's voice said from the passenger seat.

"Mmm…. Morning Sammy. Where the hell are we?" Jackie asked.

"On our way to Black Ridge, Colorado." Dean replied from the driver's seat.

"What's in Colorado?"

"A pattern." Sam replied and gave Jackie a folder.

She sat up, took the folder, and leafed through it.

"Weston Gratt Inn. Every 20 years, a young brunette staying in room 43 goes missing. Nice. According to the last victim's friend, Julia Moore, the victim, Marla Jennings took her boyfriend home to her apartment and he was killed, and she disappeared." Jack read off some information from the file. "There was no evidence of anyone in the room and security cameras failed to catch a glimpse of the attacker. This has happened every 20 years dating back to the 1940's. A young brunette and her boyfriend. Huh. What are you guys thinking, a ghost?"

"We think so. And the last one happened 20 years ago. To the day, today." Dean replied. "Hey Sammy, pass the AC/DC tape, will ya?"

"Yeah. Here." Sam passed the tape to Dean.

"The pattern is a young brunette. I happen to be 21 and have dark brown hair."

"We're not going to use you as bait." Said Sam.

"Unless we absolutely have to." Added Dean.

"What?" Sam looked confusedly at Dean.

"Well, we have to draw it out, don't we? Worst case scenario we have to use our own pretty brunette."

"The file says young, not pretty." Jack reminded him. "But thank you for the compliment."

"The file says young, I know. But look at the pictures of the victims. They're all smokin' hot." Dean said.

Jackie laughed. "Fine. I'll be bait."

"No you won't." Sam protested.

Jackie rolled her eyes and said, "Yes I will. And one of you has to come with me."

"If we have to, which we won't, I'll be with you." Sam said.

"Fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well this is cozy." Jackie said sarcastically, looking in the room that the attacks happened.

The bed was large, and in the center of the room. The décor was disgusting, a rotted green and beige.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"I don't see anything. You guys got anything?" Dean asked, looking around the room.

"Nope. Completely clean."

"Wait, I got something. Come here." Jackie said.

She was holding an EMF reader to the air vents, and it was squeaking and the bar was in the red.

"Nice. It's in the vents." Dean said.

"Yup."

"Hold on a minute." Jack pulled out her laptop and quickly searched something. "Aha. I knew it. In 1938, a man named Christopher Renk was killed here, by his girlfriend. Ha. Get this, his girlfriend was a 21 year old brunette."

"Nice. So now this Renk guy wants revenge."

"Looks like it. Nice job, hunter girl." Dean said to Jackie.

"Ha. Stop, your killing me." She said sarcastically.

"Right well, let's kill this evil son of a bitch. Where are the bones?" Dean asked.

"Oh. They were thrown into the Nile River by this grieving brother, on his trip to Egypt." Jack smiled.

"Excellent. Now what?" Sam asked.

"We hunt him down in the vents. Encase him in salt, right?" Dean looked at Jackie.

"We hunt him down in the vents, yeah. But I have a little secret we can use to kill the thing. But, it's not going to be easy. I'm looking at the floor plans of this inn. Air vents wind around this entire place. It's going to be near impossible to get this thing, especially if it's moving."

"Which leaves us at…?"

"Using me." Jackie said.

"Damnit. I was afraid of that." Sam said, still hesitant to let her be bait.

"It's the only way." Jackie argued.

"Fine, but I'm going to be with you."

"Fine."

"How are we going to kill it?"

"Retnal syrum."

Sam and Dean looked at each other, confused.

"It's a type of poison you can use on ghosts and spirits. I have a bit in my bag."

"Nice. Let's set it up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm bored." Jackie said, lying on the bed in room 43 with Sam beside her. Dean was waiting outside with the serum, leaning against the door, waiting for noises that suggested a disturbance. He was ready to pour it on the ghost when it came and attacked the couple.

"What time did the other attacks happen?" Jackie asked Sam.

"Around 1:45 am."

Jack glanced at the alarm clock beside her. It read 1:43.

"Being bait sucks."

Sam laughed. "I warned you."

She giggled, leant over and kissed Sam. He pulled her onto him, and she wrapped her hands around his neck. His hands moved from the back of her neck down to her chest and finally resting on her waist. He then quickly rolled over, still attached to her, so he was straddling her. She giggled and pulled him to her, slowly kissing him.

She thought she heard something so she opened her eyes for a moment and broke away from Sam. A ghost, with dark hair and a knife was standing over the couple. She screamed and threw Sam off the bed and rolled over herself so the ghost stabbed the bed and not Sam. Dean burst in but couldn't get to the pair in time, so he threw the bottle of serum to Sam and threw it on the ghost. However, it dodged the spray and aimed another stab at Jackie. She rolled over again and it missed her. It then went after Sam.

"Sam! Watch out!" Jackie screamed.

Sam sprayed what was left in the bottle, which was about a half a cup, onto the ghost and it emitted a sound that resembled a scream. It then dissolved into dust on the ground.

The threesome panted and looked at the dust.

"That didn't exactly work out as planned." Dean pointed out.

"No. Let's get out of here before cops show up." Sam said.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	13. Posessed

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, I've been sick! This one was fun! Check it out:**

The three slept in a small motel outside of Black Ridge that night. Dean slept on one bed and Jackie and Sam were sleeping on the other. However, something else stirred in the room. A black cloud of smoke hovered over Sam Winchester for a moment, and then entered him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackie woke up the next day to Sam watching her with a hungry expression on his face. Dean was gone from the room.

"Hey, Sam. Did you get any sleep?"

"I got enough."

"Where's Dean?"

"Went to get coffee."

"What's with the grin?"

"I just can't believe I'm in bed with someone so damn hot." He leant over and kissed her quite aggressively.

She pushed him away lightly and whispered, "Sammy, relax."

She got up and said, "I'm gonna go change."

She entered the bathroom and the demon possessing Sam mumbled, "Little Sammy did well for himself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She left the bathroom about ten minutes later, wearing a loose t-shirt and tight jeans. Her hair was twisted up in a bun.

Sam just stood, watching her.

The door opened and Dean walked through it, carrying a box of doughnuts, two coffees and Jackie's regular peach juice.

"Hey, you're up!" Dean said to Jackie.

"Don't sound so surprised." Jack said, and immediately pulled the doughnuts and peach juice out of his hands.

Sam also came and took the coffee that belonged to him. Then, still watching Jackie, he put it down on a nearby counter. He walked over to where she was, pinned her against the wall, and kissed her harshly. She made a sound of protest and glanced over at Dean, who was looking confused and shocked. She tried to push Sam away but he pushed her just as strongly back into the wall, still kissing her. When he finally pulled away, he kissed her neck and whispered, "I'll be right back, sexy." And he left the motel room.

Jackie stood by the wall, looking shocked. She looked at Dean and he said, "Is it just me or is Sam acting very un-Samish?"

"No, I noticed it too, trust me." Jackie replied.

"Let's get the holy water."

"Yeah."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sam returned, Jackie and Dean were ready. Dean was pretending to be in the bathroom, while Jackie was waiting, sitting on Dean's bed. Sam came in, saw Jackie and said, "Where's Dean?"

"Bathroom. Sam, can I talk to you?" Jack suggested.

"Sure. What's up?"

Jackie got up and walked over to Sam. She lightly pushed him and kissed him. He obviously enjoyed it, and he wrapped his hands around her neck. She then pulled away and backed up. However when Sam tried to follow her, he couldn't.

She smiled innocently and said, "Oops…" She looked above Sam's head.

He followed her eyes and saw the Devil's Trap. "Damn."

"Dean! You can come out now!" Jackie yelled.

Dean came out carrying a bottle of holy water. "All good?" he asked.

"Everything's fine."

Dean looked at the demon. "What do you want?"

The demon laughed and said, "Oh, nothing. Just Sam. And Jackie. And maybe you too, Dean."

"Sorry, but all you're gonna get is a one-way ticket to hell." Jackie said.

"Even if that's true, it was worth it just to kiss you."

She glared at the demon and said, "Dean? Want me to start reading?"

"Please." Dean replied. Jack started to read the exorcism.

Demon-Sam screamed with every word. It was clearly paining him. While Jackie was reading Dean said to the demon, "Give this message to all your demonic son of a bitch friends. You're not getting Sam. And you're not getting Jackie either."

Jackie finished, and Demon-Sam let out one more cry of pain. Then black smoke left Sam from his mouth and spiraled up into the Devil's Trap.

Jackie and Dean exchanged a look.

Sam groaned and looked up at the two people looking at him intently.

"What?" he said.

Jackie and Dean laughed. Sam noticed the Devil's Trap and groaned.

"Oh no. What did I do to you two?"

"Nothing that can't be fixed." Jackie said, still half-laughing. She offered a hand to Sam so he could get up. He took it, and she pulled him into her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. Sam kissed the top of her head and looked at Dean with a oh-no-I-did-something-really-stupid-didn't-I expression.

Dean just grinned and said, "I'm glad that's over."

**REVIEW! I need and looooooooove reviews! **

**Love you all**

**Winchetergirl.**


	14. Glass Box

**Hey guys! Keep the reviews coming!**

"Dude, this is sweet." Jackie said, staring shocked at a large house. The threesome stood at the gate of a mansion, looking very grand. She wore a dark brown short silk dress with purple trimming. Her lip gloss was perfect and she wore professional looking purple heels. Sam and Dean wore black tuxes. From a man's point of view, Jackie was stunningly gorgeous. From a woman's point of view, the Winchesters were delicious.

Sam grinned and said, "What's sweet?"

"This job! It's so… haunted house…"

The threesome had picked up this job in the local newspapers. It was an old, grand Victorian house. It had once belonged to Lance Burton, an acclaimed magician. He was famous for his dangerous pranks, and in the past five months, strange deaths staged like famous acts by Burton had been happening in the house. The house had been remodeled as a museum for Burton, but after the deaths it was taken away and only one person lived there; Burton's widow. The house was for sale. The threesome was pretending to be interested in buying the house.

Sam rung the bell and they waited. Finally a woman opened the door and said, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, Mrs. Burton?"

"Yes."

"My name is Howard Jones; this is Marissa Felly, and Richard Sambora. We're from a real estate agency, we're wondering if we could come in and take a look around." Sam gestured to Dean and Jackie. Dean was looking scandalized at being introduced as someone from Bon Jovi, and Jackie was laughing silently at Dean.

"What real estate agency?"

"Redtown Real Estate."

"Can I see some identification?"

"Sure, ma'am."

All three of them flashed fake identifications.

"Come on in." the lady let them inside.

As they were walking in Dean mumbled, "Richard Sambora…" And Jackie giggled.

The lady sat them all down and said, "So why is Redtown interested in this house?"

"We're looking to sell it off as a historical landmark." Jackie said.

"Alright, well, would you like to have a look around?"

"That would be wonderful." Sam said.

They looked around; mostly looking for things they could officially qualify as remains. The house was packed with magical toys. There was a large tank in which Burton had performed his famous underwater tricks. There were shackles, mirrors, a box in which Burton performed the sawing humans in half trick, and countless decks of cards. However they couldn't find anything that qualified as remains. After a while they thanked the widow, left the house and entered the impala.

"Well that was useless." Jackie said.

"Yeah. Nothing that even remotely resembled remains." Dean said with a sigh.

"So what now?" Sam asked.

"Don't know… Maybe we should check this guy's history. See where his bones are buried." Sam suggested.

"Alright. Jackie, check the guy's history, will ya?" Dean asked, talking to Jackie, who was sitting in the back seat.

"Alright, give me a second. Aha, got it. Lance Burton's bones were… whoa… get this! Lance Burton's bones were hidden in his house in a secret compartment, in honor of his background. That complicates things a bit."

"So what now? We have to search his entire mansion and its secret compartments looking for bones?"

"What else can we do?"

"How do we do that? The widow is there!" Dean pointed out.

"We'll figure it out. In the meantime, let's get out of this car and into a hotel." Sam said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, the team got news that Mrs. Burton had passed away during the night. She had committed suicide. They went over that night to see who was now occupying the house, and nobody was there.

"Well now that we're here, you want to start looking?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, we might as well." Dean said.

Jackie hacked the door and opened it for the boys. They spread out, searching for the hidden bones. Sam was looking in the fourth living room he had come across when he heard the shrill, feminine scream of Jackie. He ran into Dean while following her sound.

"Dean, where is she!?!"

"I don't know! JACKIE!!?" Dean called out.

"Dean! Sammy!" Her screams were louder. The boys followed the sound and burst into a room to find her.

At first glance she looked like she was merely standing in the glass case. And then as Sam and Dean looked a little closer they noticed she was covered in chains and shackles. She was trapped inside this case and water was gushing in from a hole in the bottom of the case. She looked terrified. Water was filling the case quickly.

"Jackie! Hold on, we're going to get you out of there!" Sam yelled.

"Sam! How do we get her out!?" Dean asked.

"Find something to break it with!"

Dean and Sam looked around for something to break the glass with. Meanwhile the water Jackie was in was so cold she was starting to develop hypothermia. The water was up to her waist.

Dean and Sam couldn't find anything that could be able to break the strong glass. Jackie struggled in vain against her restraints. The boys started to get desperate. Jack screamed again and fought harder against the chains, but the water had now almost reached the top of the box. She gasped for breath one more time and then she was underwater.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! REVIEW!**

**Love you all,**

**Winchestergirl.**


	15. Without A Trace

**Hey, here's next chapter! I've got some ideas for upcoming chapters, so don't worry. This story could get VERY long!**

At that moment, Sam ran out of the hallway.

"Sam?!" Dean yelled, still frantically looking for something to break the glass with.

Sam ran back into the room holding an unplugged tall lamp from the hallway. He swung it with all his might and shattered the glass. The boys heard a gasp for air that had undoubtedly came from Jackie. Sam, without hesitation, plunged himself into the shower of falling glass, taking many of deep and stinging glass. He fought as hard as he could and caught Jackie, who was now very cut and weak. Dean shielded the couple with a table from the corner of the room. There was water flowing in all directions when Dean finally saw Sam and Jackie. Sam was carrying her out of the room, and Dean followed.

They got in to the hall and Sam laid Jackie down on the hallway carpet and they all tried to catch their breath. Jackie coughed and gasped for air, and Sam tilted her head up a bit, helping her breathe.

"That bitch." Dean said about Burton's spirit.

"That son of a bitch just made this VERY personal." Sam said, angry.

"Guys, relax. Honestly, I'm fine." Jackie said, and she tried to move and bit her lip in pain. When she couldn't handle holding it in anymore she let out a small gasp of pain and a groan.

"Dean, we need to get these glass shards out of her, and get her into a bed."

"Right. Listen, you should take her back to the hotel, I'll try to waste this guy."

"Alright. Call if you need me, okay?"

"Yeah, meet you soon."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam left the house in a car that they had stolen from the garage of the house. They drove to the closest hospital, and Jackie was immediately taken in to get the shards of glass out of her body. Sam was also taken aside to be examined. The nurse working on the glass in him was determined to make a running conversation, eyeing Sam hungrily. He was too preoccupied with if Jackie was okay, however, to notice the obvious flirting.

Once Sam was bandaged, he visited Jackie. The shards had been taken out of her, and she was sleeping on the bed. He woke her and they snuck out of the hospital through a window in her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean walked through the house, searching frantically. He'd been looking alone for about three hours when he finally found Burton's bones. They were hidden in a compartment in one of his desk drawers in the spacious study. Dean poured salt over the body and then lit a match and dropped it on the salted bones.

"That's what you deserve, bitch."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The excitement never stopped for the trio. They didn't ask for all the kidnappings and close calls. They didn't draw attention to themselves; they were just hunters. But it would never stop for them. They were merely sleeping quietly in their hotel room, when men crept in the room and drugged Jackie. They took her and left a note in her place.

It read:

"_567-984-0034 – Call if you want her back." _


	16. Miss Beckett

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! More are SO appreciated! Damnfineemile, thanks soooo much for all the reviews! I know I can count on you!**

**Everyone else too! Thanks so much and plz plz review! I neeeeeed feedback. I already came close to stopping this story once already! Here's chapter 16. Jackie is very sassy in this chapter! Look out for that.**

Sam woke up the next morning expecting to be looking at the beautiful face of his girlfriend, but he was surprised to find a piece of paper lying where she was supposed to be. At first he thought it was another note saying that she was gone, but when he read it, he noticed it was a ransom note.

"Dean! Wake up!"

"Huh? What? What's going on, Sam?"

"Someone has Jackie."

Dean got out of his bed and read the note Sam held out to him. "Damn the trouble that that girl gets into."

"What do we do?"

"The only thing we can do. Get our girl back." Dean said, already pulling out his cell phone.

"Dean, it might be a trap!"

"I don't intend to sit around, trying to find out, while she's being tortured by whatever or whoever has her, do you?"

Sam shook his head.

"Good. Then let's call."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackie woke up in an infinite amount of pain. She was wearing shorts and a T-shirt and she noticed she was rather cold. She groaned, and opened her eyes. Men were standing around her, looking her up and down.

"Shit." She said out loud.

"Good morning, Jaclyn," Said the closest and apparently smartest of the men. A quick glance at him told her he was the boss. He was also holding a gun.

"That's Miss Beckett to you."

"I'm sure it is. Please, this can go quite smoothly if you just cooperate."

"Why the hell would I cooperate with you? In case you haven't noticed, because of you I have a huge headache, I'm freezing cold, and I'm dizzy, due to the drugs you probably used to get me here in the first place. And speaking of here, where exactly are we?" Jackie said looking around at the cold warehouse she was lying in and the cold, concrete floor she was lying on.

"She's everything I thought she would be." A man said looking rather amused at the running conversation that the two people in front of him were having.

"I'm flattered. I suppose if I try to get up or move I'll get a bullet in the chest?"

"Or the head. Doesn't matter to us." The first man said.

"Oh, that's very kind of you. What do you want?"

"To talk."

"And you had to kidnap me from my hotel room to do that?"

"How else could I have a conversation with you?"

"Uh, the phone?"

The man laughed a little and said, "Honey, I'm quite sure you'd just hang up. Besides I don't think you'd just hand us over a million dollars."

"You want money? Are you serious?"

The men nodded.

"And it had to be me you pick? What the hell do I do to attract this kind of attention?!"

"I'm not sure, but whatever you do, you do quite effectively."

Jackie glared at the men. "And how exactly are you going to get money if I'm trapped here?"

"Oh, I'm sure those boys will have the sense to call. That tall one, I'm pretty sure he's got a thing for you. He'll call." The first man said confidently.

"You've been spying on us?"

"Oh sure. For the past 24 hours you've been under our surveillance. And by the way, that tall guy, the one who likes you… what kind of whack job is he?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Most people use laptops for checking their e-mail or listening to music. This guy looks up information on the strangest things. For example, what in the hell are changelings?"

Jack had to stifle a laugh, but she recovered quickly. "He's writing an article on myths for a paper in New Jersey. I'm sure he was just doing some research."

"Uh huh. Still, the guy is strange."

"So what's the deal here? The guys call, you tell them you want a million dollars, they agree to get the money, you set a drop-off point. They get there, we get there, you get the money and you shoot us all dead."

"Pretty much."

"That sounds pretty grim any way you put it."

"I'm always open to negotiation. What do you want?"

"To be alive next year."

"Huh, well, I can just kill the boys that come to get you. You can live."

"I'm afraid that's not an option."

"Well, that's the best bargain you can have."

"If you want to kill the boys, I want to die with them." Jackie said, with a fire in her eyes.

"Fine. But it seems a waste to kill something so fine." The man said, looking Jackie up and down.

"Ground rules, butch. You can look, but if you touch, you will wind up with a broken arm, hand, or whatever else I can manage to kick or twist at that particular time."

"Understood, Miss Beckett."

"Good. You're learning. So what now?"

"We wait until your boys call."

"Fine." Jackie said, and put her hands on her stomach, calmly lying on the cold floor of the warehouse. Her hair was down, straight and a few strands were in front of her eyes. Even her captors who were quite annoyed with her witty back talking knew she was incredibly attractive. The man in charge smiled a little at her perfect figure and calmness. She was apparently bored with the situation, a situation where most 21 year old girls would be freaking out. He had to respect her.

"You know, I'm surprised at you. You seem very calm."

"Why shouldn't I be calm?"

"Oh, I don't know. A bunch of random guys just kidnapped you to get money that was handed down to you from your parents."

"Ah, well. Life, right?" she said, flashing a smile at the men. Half of them couldn't help but to grin back.

At that moment, when every man in the room was thinking, "Damn, she's hot," the phone rang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean held the phone between the boys' ears, listening for someone to answer. Finally someone did.

"I was wondering when you'd call." The man on the other side of the line said.

"Cut the bullshit. Where is she?" Dean said.

"Oh, she's lying right here beside me. By the way, whoever is hitting that – daaammmmn you did well."

"Hah. Shut up. Give her the phone."

"I don't think so. I need you to do something for me."

"I'm not doing a damn thing until I hear that girl's voice."

"Fine. Here."

Dean heard the phone being thrown and someone catching it. And then he heard the cool feminine voice of Jackie saying, "Who am I talking to?"

"Dean."

"Hey. How's everyone?"

Dean knew by 'everyone' she meant Sam. "He's fine."

"Good. How are you?"

"I'm alright. Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Except for my company at the moment. I'm stuck in a warehouse with mindless money-sucking imbeciles."

Dean and Sam looking at each other and smiled. She never lost her sense of humor.

"Hey, Dean? Is Sam listening?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Oh damn, these guys are getting a little restless. I guess I'd better go. I love you both."

"Love you too." Both Sam and Dean said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackie heard Sam and Dean reply, "Love you too." The boss of the whole kidnapping was holding his arm out for the phone. She reluctantly put the phone in his hand and sighed.

"Anyway, Dean. While that was all warm and fuzzy we need to get down to business."

"What do you want?"

"A million dollars in cash. I'm positive pretty little Jackie's family trust will have enough and some to spare."

"You twisted son of a bitch."

"Yeah, that's me."

"Where and when?"

"Ah good. Cooperation. Bring the money to the corner of 5th street and 23rd Ave. 9:45 tonight. I'll give your gorgeous girl the phone again so she can tell you how to do that. Here you go."

He threw the phone again. Jack caught it again. "Dean. My bank information is in my briefcase, main pocket. It's in the package with my silver bullets. Love you. Tell Sam I love him. I'll see you soon."

She closed the flip phone and glared at the man. After looking confused for a moment as to if she was kidding about the silver bullets, he grinned and said, "Nice job, Jackie."

"It's Miss Beckett."

**REVIEW PEOPLE! I love my readers and my reviews! **


	17. Nice Job, Boys

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, keep em coming. **

**Disclaimer: This story's characters, Sam and Dean and the whole Supernatural franchise are NOT MINE!**

**Here's the next exciting chapter :D.**

It didn't take long for Sam and Dean to retrieve the money. It took forever for them for the clock to reach 9:45. They were already at the drop-off point an hour before the expected time. When a van finally pulled up to the corner, Sam and Dean's hearts were pounding.

The van doors opened and a man walked out holding a gun to a struggling Jackie. Two other men got out of the car watching happily.

"Get off me!" Jackie struggled with her captor.

"Now, sweetheart, we went over this," the man in charge said. "Don't struggle so much." He added, holding the gun by her head, but placing his other hand on her flat stomach. "Just relax."

"Go to hell." She replied.

"Ah," the man noticed Sam and Dean both looking like they were ready to kill him. "You must be Sam and Dean. You can call me Thomas in this little endeavor of ours."

"Just give us Jackie." Sam ordered Thomas.

"Give me the money first." Thomas ordered back.

"Don't give it to him, he's just going to kill us all anyway!" Jackie exclaimed, still struggling hard with Thomas.

"Sweetheart, honestly. You seem to have a tendency to burst out in conversation while the adults are talking." He ran his hand up and down her stomach to her thigh.

She struggled even harder but Thomas just said, "Tsk tsk… Hold this." To a nearby henchman, who took Jackie by the arm with pleasure.

Dean said, "Look, fine. We'll give you the money first. Just let her go." Dean said, sneaking a glance at Jackie who was currently breathing hard and giving her captor a hard time.

"Money, now." Thomas ordered Sam and Dean. They made to give him the money but a shot rang out.

Jack had been able to squeeze the trigger on a gun that was resting in a holster on the man that was holding her. It shot him in the foot and he yelled. She took the gun out of her captor's holster. Sam and Dean realized their opportunity and they pulled out the guns they had hidden in their coats. The men present weren't expecting three professionally trained gun handlers to be pointing guns at them. Jackie put the gun up to Thomas's neck.

"Impressive, beautiful." He said, looking rather amazed at what she had pulled off.

"Yeah, I know." She replied with a grin. Sam and Dean had their guns trained on the other two men.

"So what now? You're gonna shoot us dead, Jackie?"

"It's a thought. How many times must I ask you to call me Miss Beckett?" She asked. She thought of shooting him just there, but instead, she guided him to the back of the van he'd arrived in and pulled out the rope that bonded her on the way to the drop-off point. She took the rope and guided Thomas against the van's bumper. She made him sit down and tied him by his arms to the bumper. Before she could stand up, however, he used his legs to trip her and he kissed her. It was short-lived however, because before Jackie could even pull away, Sam aimed one kick at Thomas's jaw and knocked him out.

"Son of a bitch…" Sam mumbled, angry as hell.

"Holy shit, Sammy!" Jackie exclaimed. She, avoiding the kick, had to drop to the pavement under their feet. She rolled over on her back and raised her hands as a gesture for them to help her up. Sam and Dean each grabbed one of her hands and with ease lifted her up. She got to her feet and looked at the three men that they had successfully tied to the bumper of the van.

"Nice job, boys."

"As if we need your approval." Dean laughed.

Jack grinned and said, "Mind if we go home? I could go for some soup."

Sam smiled. "Soup?"

"Hells yes, soup. Where's the Impala?"

Dean raced her back to the impala and won, earning his right to drive.

Before Jackie got into the backseat, Sam took her hand and kissed her. She smiled and kissed him back, leaning on him, feeling his warmth, something she had missed dearly during the past few days.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! (You know you want to!)**

**I love my readers and reviewers! 3**


	18. The Return of Gordon Walker

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews, please, please keep them coming! This chapter needs a spoiler alert:**

**SPOILER ALERT FOR SEASON 3 FRESH BLOOD -: in this chapter of the story, Gordon is still alive! So ignore that little detail!**

Jackie, Sam and Dean finally had a good night's sleep that night. Sam took no chances with losing Jackie again. He wrapped his arms firmly around her waist and she curled up around him, resting her head on his chest. Dean stayed up a little later; he said it was to do some extra research but Jackie knew well that it was because he wanted to make sure they went to sleep safely. Sam and Jackie let him assume the big brother position and went to bed quietly.

Dean watched his little brother and his best friend sleep in the bed near them. He had to admit, they looked good together. She was hot and sweet and strong, and he was strong, sensitive and funny. They were quite a couple. They complimented each other.

Dean smiled at them as he got into bed.

"Goodnight, guys." He whispered.

He wasn't surprised when Jackie mumbled, "Night, Dean."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackie bustled around the kitchen of the hotel room the next morning, making lunch for the Winchesters. She hummed songs that she loved as they went. Dean leaned against the counter, watching her, listening to her. Sam was sitting by the nearby table, researching on his laptop for another hunt.

"Seasons don't fear the reaper, nor do the wind, the sun or the rain. We can be like they are, come on baby... Don't fear the Reaper." Jackie sang quietly to herself.

"Aren't you a little young for Blue Oyster Cult?" Dean asked with a grin.

"Aren't you?" she replied.

"What other music do you like?" Dean asked, smiling.

"Do you know Duran Duran?"

"Duran Duran?" Dean asked, a little shocked.

"Sure. Her name is Rio, and she dances on the sand…" Jackie sang, her voice filling the room nicely.

"Duran Duran is like sticking a rusty fork in my eye." Dean said.

Jackie grinned and asked, "Is AC/DC more your thing?"

"AC/DC is real music." Dean replied.

Jackie laughed and said, "Agreed," and then added, "Lunch." She placed plates of sandwiches on the table in front of where Sam was sitting.

"Have I told you I love you today?" Sam said, eyeing the food.

"Oh, just eat." She said, laughing.

Sam and Dean happily obliged. Just then Jackie's cell phone rang. She flipped it open and said, "Yeah."

What she heard clearly shook her, because she dropped the margarine she was putting back in the fridge. Sam looked up immediately, but Dean was very interested in his sandwich.

"I've heard you've been in some trouble." The voice on the other line said.

"What do you want, Gordon?"

"It's been a while."

"Cut the crap. What do you want?"

"Sam Winchester. I know you've seen him recently."

Jackie glanced at Sam, who was looking at her worriedly. "I haven't. The last time I saw him was in Nebraska a month or two ago."

"Don't lie to me, Jackie. How's he enjoying that sandwich by the way?"

Jack whipped around to look out the windows. "Gordon, you try anything and I swear I will put a price on your head. For hunters and demons." She threatened.

"Relax. I won't use a sniper. It's too easy."

Sam started to stand to walk over to her, but she charged him, dropping him to the floor.

"Stay right there, Sammy. Don't move."

"Woe, Jackie, don't hurt the man." Gordon Walker said over the phone.

"Shut up, Gordon. We should talk. In person. Meet me at the warehouse down the street in fifteen minutes."

"Fine."

"And Gordon, it's a truce until we get there."

"Fair enough."

She closed the phone, and left without a word to change. She left the house equipped with a silver gun hidden underneath a black leather jacket and jeans. Underneath the jacket she wore a floral tank top, and pulled her hair into a messy bun.

She kissed Sam and Dean on the cheek before she left and as she walked out she whispered to Dean, "Make sure he stays here."

"I will."

"Good. See you soon."

And she left the room.


	19. Miserable

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews; it's been great getting so much feedback! **

**C. McPherson - Sorry, and thanks :)**

**Damnfineemile, FiestyFeral, and all of my other reviewers, thanks! I'm having so much fun writing this story, your feedback just makes it perfect! I'm going to need it more than ever, now that I don't feel very confident about it anymore. If I don't get good feedback from this chapter, I will probably stop writing. I need you guys.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. **

Jackie's high heels clicked on the concrete floor of the warehouse. It was large and rectangular, and abandoned. She walked into the center and said, "Alright Gordon. I'm here and I haven't set a bomb yet. Let's talk."

She turned around quickly so Gordon, who was walking up behind her, couldn't get the advantage of catching her off her guard.

"You're still as quick as you used to be." Gordon commented.

Jackie looked without humor at the man standing in front of her. "So that means you realize that I'm still a formidable opponent."

"I do. Luckily, its not you I'm after. It's Sam Winchester."

In one swift movement she pulled out her gun, kicked Gordon with a lot of force and sent him crashing to the ground on his hands and knees. She crouched beside him, clicked off the safety in her gun and said, "But if you want him, you'll have to go through me."

"Beckett, Beckett. We came here to talk. I'm always open to negotiation."

"We're both adults, Walker. Put your cards on the table."

"There's something I've always wanted. Even more than Sam Winchester."

Jackie stood up, but kept her gun trained on Gordon. "I've told you my thoughts on that, Gordon. I would rather stick a rusty fork in my eye than date you." She said, with a small smile, thinking of what Dean had said that morning. "If you want a one night stand, go hire somebody. I'm not that girl."

"Oh, Jackie, but no one would be even close to what you would be."

"True. Deal with it."

"Why not, hun? Are you taken?"

Jackie didn't say anything to this.

"Aha. You are. You know, I thought you sounded a little protective when I threatened little Sammy."

She shot a glare at him. "It's not your business if I'm with anyone. My personal life has nothing to do with you."

"Sammy is not worth half of what you're worth."

"Shut up."

"He's a twisted monster of a man. I'm not even sure he's even a man."

She crouched down and punched him in the face. Gordon let out a grunt and started bleeding from his mouth.

"I happen to love him."

"Your love is misplaced."

"No its not. Remind me that next time I see him I have to tell him I love him."

"Stop it. All you're doing is trying to make me jealous."

"Is it working?"

Just then there was a noise behind them and they both looked up. Two figures were approaching. Jackie trained her gun on one of them and heard a familiar voice say, "Relax, Jackie. It's us."

Sam and Dean had come out of the darkness.

Jack sighed in relief and Dean walked over and trained his gun on Gordon. Jackie walked over to Sam and stood beside him, silently intertwining their fingers. Sam held her hand protectively.

"Gordon Walker." Dean stated.

"Dean Winchester. And of course, little Sammy."

"It's Sam." Sam replied.

"So what now, boys? Are you going to kill me?"

"It's a thought." Dean replied.

"Well stop thinking about it. There's a bigger problem, and he's standing behind you, Dean, holding that beautiful girl's hand."

She glared at him and broke apart from Sam. She walked over to him and looked in his eyes. "Why should I even consider what you say to be true? You've shown yourself on more than one occasion to be a liar."

"Let's not bring up the past, sweetheart. Unless you want to be reminded of how your mother died."

A look of panic flashed in Jackie's eyes, and she closed her eyes and shook her head, more to herself than to Gordon.

"That lake in Ohio. That deranged spirit, hauling her down into the abyss for what she did to that poor little boy."

"Shut up, Gordon." Jackie said, her voice showing an edge of desperation. She stood, and backed away a little.

"Her screaming out to you to save her, and you standing on the dock, not able to do anything to save her, because you couldn't swim…"

"SHUT UP!" She yelled and charged at Gordon.

"Jackie!" Sam yelled and caught her, holding her back. She was strong and she fought hard but Sam pinned her to the nearest wall and was able to keep her there until she had to stop. She was crying and breathing hard. Sam shot a 'deal-with-Gordon' look at Dean and Dean nodded. Sam then held Jackie by the arms and pulled her back to the Impala.

Sam put Jackie in the front seat and closed the door, locking it before he left. He then walked over to the driver's seat and sat down, closing the door after himself. She was leaning back, and had shut her eyes. Tears ran down her cheeks.

"Jackie…" Sam started but Jackie cut him off.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"We have to. That was completely out of control."

"Sam." She stated, in a warning sort of tone.

Sam looked at his knees, but didn't give up. "We have to talk."

"No. This is the last time I'm going to say this. I'm not talking about it." And with that, she left the car, and started to walk back to the hotel.

Sam left her to her thoughts.

Dean came out about 5 minutes later.

"He's dead." Dean said, as he got into his car.

"Good." Sam replied, still deep in thought about his girlfriend.

"What was that about?"

"What?"

"Jackie."

"I don't know. I tried to talk to her, she wouldn't. Five minutes before you got here she left. She's probably at the hotel booking a private room right now."

Dean gave a tired, non-humorous laugh. "Yeah, probably."

"You have to talk to her." Dean added.

"I know. If I can. I've never seen her angry before. She gets very withdrawn when she's mad."

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know. It might be smart to leave her to her thoughts for a while."

"Yeah. I don't want to be filleted by one someone I thought was a friend."

Sam laughed hollowly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackie was freezing when she got back to the hotel. The cold December wind was biting into her usually warm skin. It did not feel like it was almost Christmas. The tears on her cheeks were making her face cold. She immediately walked over to the front counter and booked a room for herself. Once she was settled in her room she fell on the bed miserably.

When Gordon had said those things it had brought painful memories back. Both her parents had fallen to the supernatural, and after that she'd lost the only other man she'd thought of as a parent; John Winchester.

And she'd been miserable to Sam. She felt horrible for snapping at him like that. He was just trying to help.

She sighed and dried her tears. Christmas was in two days. It didn't feel like it.

It was a miserable day.


	20. Reunited

**Note: This is a special chapter – Christmas themed!**

**This is the beginning of a very eventful Christmas for the Winchesters! **

**Here it is: Chapter 20.**

A woman was treading water in a large lake. She was smiling and laughing and waving at a little girl standing on the dock, who was laughing and waving back. The woman swam around a little, teaching the little girl how to swim and move fluidly in the water. The girl was laughing and taking in everything the woman was saying. Suddenly, the woman's smile slipped from her face and took on a look of terror. Milliseconds after this, the woman disappeared into the water. The girl screamed for her mother, but couldn't jump in, she looked and screamed and panicked and then…

"Ow! Damnit!" Jackie yelled. She had fallen off the bed in the hotel room. She was sweating and her heart was racing. It had been a surprisingly vivid dream. She gulped and sat down on the bed she had just fallen off. She put her head in her hands and sighed. She would not be able to fall asleep again after this.

Every time she was reminded of her mother's death she had a nightmare about it the day after. She glanced at the fluorescent alarm clock on the nightstand. It was 3:48 in the morning.

Jackie got up and went over to the living room, wondering what she could do to pass the time until the normal people woke up at the normal time. She finally decided that she might as well train.

She put on gray sweatpants and a zip up gray hoodie. She took a watch and wrapped it around her wrist. Then, Jackie ran out the door, locked it and started running down the hall, out the hotel, and on the sidewalks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam woke up and groaned. Thanks to yesterday, he'd developed a huge headache. He looked at the time, and realized it was around 7 in the morning. He took a few aspirin and walked over to the window. The street held the normal comings and goings of a city in the morning. There was traffic on the highways, and a few joggers on the sidewalks. Sam realized with a pang that one of the joggers was Jackie, who was coming back into the hotel. They had not talked since yesterday in the Impala. Sam decided he might as well go talk to her now, while Dean still slept. Sam left a note on Dean's bedside table, telling where he was, and then locked and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackie jogged up the stairs and noticed Sam leaning on the door of her room. She grinned when she saw him, surprisingly happy that he was there.

"Hi." She said, coming up to him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey." He replied, grinning at her.

"What's up?" she asked, unlocking her door and letting them both in.

"Nothing. I just woke up with a headache and saw you coming back in the hotel. How long have you been up?" Sam said with concern.

"Relax. Just a few hours." She replied, smiling at him and walking over to the fridge. She pulled out a bottle of water and drank a few sips.

"Just a few hours? You do realize that just a few hours ago it was four in the morning, right?"

"Yes. Sam honestly, I'm fine. I used to do this every day when I hunted on my own."

"Fine." Sam dropped the subject. "Dean wants me to talk to you."

"I figured he might. But hey, we're talking. That's good enough right?"

"Jack."

"I know. And I promise you, I'll find a way to figure this out, but you have to let me do it on my own. Having you two there to see every step of my very long grieving process is not going to help me any."

"We want to help."

"I know. But you can't. Not yet. You don't know some of the things that have happened in my life, but I don't know some of the things that have happened in yours." She walked over to Sam and put her arms around his neck. "I'll promise you this. If I ever want to talk to somebody about what's happened before in my life, you'll be the first I talk to. Okay?"

"Fair enough."

"Good." Jackie smiled. They kissed sweetly, and when they pulled apart she grinned and said, "So, what are we doing for Christmas?"

**Review! (With usual comments, and what they should do for Christmas!)**


	21. Decorating Has Never Been So Fun

**Hey guys, sorry this one took so long. I hope this one lifts your spirits after that last couple.**

"Christmas? Dean and I haven't thought about Christmas in years." Sam said, shocked that Jackie brought up the oncoming holiday.

"Well, neither have I, since I've been hunting on my own for the last three years. But now that we're all together, I figure we might as well have a Christmas."

"Jackie," Sam hesitated. He couldn't celebrate Christmas. Not when this was Dean's last. He couldn't sit around, opening presents; pretending life was perfect when this time next year Dean would be dead. But Jackie didn't know about Dean's deal. How could he possibly reject the request without telling her?

"Oh come on, Sam! Please? With everything that's happened lately, it would be nice if we had a little bit of fun once in a while." Jackie pleaded with Sam.

"I don't know, Jack…"

She grinned and said, "It'll be great! We'll get a tree, presents, I'll cook a bit. I'll even wear a dress." Jackie volunteered.

"What? You never wear dresses." Sam laughed.

"Exactly. And if you want an opportunity to see me in one, which is an opportunity you will get very rarely, then you will accept my offer."

"Urgh. Do I have to?"

"Yup."

"Fine. I'll do Christmas."

"Yes!" Jackie laughed and kissed him again. She went over to her bathroom and changed quickly, laughing and joking with Sam about Christmas stories they'd heard about. She came out wearing jeans and a classy black jacket with a bright blue silk tank top underneath, and her hair straightened and down.

Jackie walked over to Sam, kissed him on the cheek and said, "I've got to go get ready. Christmas Eve is today! Merry Christmas, Sam."

"Yeah. Merry Christmas, Jackie."

"I'll be back soon. Don't miss me too much." She said as she walked out the door. Sam laughed and went to go wake Dean.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackie returned about three hours later, laden with shopping bags.

"Shit, Jack. What'd you do, buy the whole mall?" Dean remarked after seeing Jackie.

"Only most of it." Jackie retorted quickly.

"Cute." Dean said and returned to reading John's journal.

"Wait a moment. I have one other thing." Jackie said and left the room for just a moment. She came back hauling a large box.

"What is that?" Sam asked, laughing.

"A Christmas tree." Jackie stated, smiling at the boys.

"Alright!" Dean laughed. "A tree? That's awesome!"

Jackie laughed and said, "Yeah, I was going to get a real one but apparently they start on fire quite easy."

"What? You bought a fake tree to avoid a fire?" Sam laughed.

"You can never be too careful."

Sam laughed and ran over to help Jackie put up the tree. Once it was up, Dean strung on lights that Jackie had bought.

"This is insane. I haven't seen a 6 foot tree an ages." Dean said happily.

"Me neither, trust me." Jackie said.

Once the lights were on, they all hung decorations and ornaments, talked and laughed and joked. Those few, precious hours were some of the happiest the three would feel in their lifetime.

After they were all done their decorating it was quite late, about 11 at night. They all fell on the nearest bed and sighed, a little exhausted.

"When was the last good Christmas you guys had?" Jackie asked.

"I remember once, I was twelve, Sam was eight. Dad was on a hunt, and we were in some gaudy motel room, setting up the tree we stole from a mini mart down the street. It was great decorating that tree. Dad came home and we even exchanged a few presents."

"You stole a Christmas tree from a mini mart?" Jackie said, laughing.

"Oh yeah, that was a Winchester tradition!" Sam said. Jackie laughed.

"I never really had a good Christmas. My Dad was a drunk, abusive. My mom had bruises to prove it. He did tequila shots on Christmas morning. Mom was always just staying out of Dad's way… I just avoided them both."

"You don't deserve that." Dean said.

"Thanks, Dean." Jackie said, smiling.

"Well, I promise you, we'll have a good Christmas this year." Sam said, looking at Jackie and grinning.

"Yeah, I daresay we will." Jack held Sam's hand.

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!**


	22. More Than They Can Handle

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep it coming!**

**Here's a fun one. I loved writing it!**

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, WINCHESTERS!" Jackie woke up Sam and Dean and catapulted herself on Dean's bed.

"Mm….. What time is it?"

"Seven."

"In the morning?"

"Yup."

"Where does the day go?" Dean retorted sarcastically.

Dean blinked his eyes open and saw Jackie for the first time that morning. Her hair was tied up in a bun and she wore a short dress that was loose under the elastic just under her chest. The chest section was black, and then there was a thick blue stripe and then a thinner red stripe, and the very bottom inch or so was black. She was smiling and she looked gorgeous.

She got off Dean's bed and jumped on Sam's. Sam groaned sleepily.

"Get up. It's Christmas!" Jackie giggled and grabbed Sam's hand, pulling him into a sitting position.

She then got off Sam's bed and ran out of the bedroom, into the kitchen, back to the French toast she was preparing for breakfast. Dean grinned at Sam and Sam grinned back. Anyone that knew Sam and Dean would know they were up to no good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackie quickly finished preparing the food and the three ate together. Jackie walked to the fridge to get her favorite juice (peach, of course) and took a mouthful. She then spat it out and Sam and Dean burst out laughing. Realizing what the Winchesters had done, she shook her head and grinned.

"Vinegar?" she coughed.

"Yup." Dean said, still killing himself laughing.

"Ha. Hilarious." She said and took a swig of water from the tap instead.

Sam and Dean were still both laughing hard.

"Alright boys. Just remember, you started it."

Sam and Dean couldn't reply, they were laughing too much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Dean and Sam were sitting in the bedroom, reading John's journal and looking for another hunt, Jackie slipped out of the kitchen window. Luckily, they were on the ground floor of the motel so she could jump safely to ground. She then snuck to the parking lot, and found the Impala. Sam had left his laptop in the Impala as well. Jackie grinned and pulled out the keys that she had swiped off Dean that morning, soon after the vinegar incident. She started the car and drove down the street to an alleyway behind a bar. She then grabbed Sam's laptop and pulled out a USB memory stick and plugged it into the laptop.

She then downloaded the virus in 30 seconds flat and turned the laptop off.

She walked back to the hotel and was back in the kitchen before the boys could notice she'd left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, I'm going out to get coffee. Anyone want anything?" Dean yelled at about 4:00 pm.

"Grab some doughnuts." Jackie said, reading John Winchester's journal.

"Kay. Sam?"

"I'm good." Sam replied from the kitchen, getting himself a beer.

"Alright. Be back in a half an hour. If I'm not back by then-"

"Break out the guns." Jackie finished.

Dean grinned and left the room.

As soon as Dean left, Jackie looked at her watch.

"What are you doing?" Sam grinned.

"Five… four…three…two…one." Jackie counted off.

"ALRIGHT, WHERE IS IT?!?!" Dean burst through the door, angry.

Jackie burst out laughing.

"Where is it Jack?!" Dean demanded.

She laughed and said, "Down the street. Alleyway by the bar. Do we have a truce?"

"Yeah. Fair enough." Dean grinned. For a new girl, this kid was good.

"Oh and here. You'll need these." Jack pulled out the keys to the Impala and threw them at Dean.

He caught them and looked alarmed in his pockets. The keys weren't there. He shook his head and even though he was angry at not seeing his car in the parking lot, he had to admit. She was good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean returned twenty minutes later, carrying coffee, doughnuts and Sam's laptop.

"Here. You wanted to research that thing in Red Creek?" Dean said to Sam, referring to the hunt they thought they had in Red Creek, Nebraska.

"Yeah, thanks." Sam said, taking his laptop.

Sam booted up the computer, and Jackie watched with a grin.

Two seconds after the computer loaded, it died.

"Ha! Even faster than I thought!" Jackie laughed.

"What did you do?" Sam said, glaring suspiciously at Jackie.

She grinned. "Simple. Spyderbot virus. If your computer had a voice it'd be screaming right now." She laughed. "Here. Load this. It'll completely destroy the virus. No harm at all." She threw a green USB memory stick at Sam and he caught it.

"Truce?" Jackie asked Sam.

"Yeah. I don't think we could handle any more of your tricks." Sam replied with a scowl.

Jackie giggled.

**REVIEW! **

**Press that little button, PLEASE!!!**


	23. Presents!

**Thanks for the reviews, my three regular readers! **

**Here's another one, just for Christmas.**

**Merry Christmas, friends!**

Jackie was determined to make this a good Christmas for Sam and Dean. She had bought presents for them both, confident they'd enjoy them. They weren't huge, but they were proper presents. After all, she had money to spare. It was good for her to share.

She wrapped them in shiny gold wrapping paper and tied a shiny white bow around each. In all, she'd bought four gifts for each of the boys.

Sam and Dean had outdone themselves as well. They'd applied for new credit cards and bought quite a few things for each other and for their girl.

While Sam and Dean were talking in the kitchen, Jackie snuck out of the room and placed the presents under the tree, which was glowing with colorful lights. She grinned as she saw the scene she'd made. It looked fantastic. However, when she bent down to recount the gifts to make sure she had all of them, she noticed there were others there that weren't from her. She grinned. She was successfully getting the Winchesters into the Christmas spirit.

She glanced at the clock. It was 5:46. Soon, she'd suggest for the boys to go into the living room and open their gifts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe we actually have presents this year." Dean remarked with a childish grin that made Jackie laugh.

"Well, I think that after all the work you two do in the year, you deserve some recognition." Jackie replied, walking up to Dean and kissing him on the cheek.

He laughed and hugged her, lifting her off her feat, making her laugh. When he put her down she asked, "You want to open the first one?"

He grinned and said, "Absolutely."

She ran over to the tree and pulled out from under it a large gold box.

"This should be good." Sam murmured. Jackie winked at Sam.

Dean grinned and sat down on the floor. Jackie and Sam joined him. Dean tore open the gift and found inside, a 24 pack of his favorite beer.

"Excellent! This is awesome! Thank you, lovely." Dean said to Jackie, kissing her on the cheek. She grinned and ran back to the tree, this time pulling out a box for Sam.

She ran back to Sam and gave it to him. He grinned and opened the gift, revealing a silver diamond Timex watch, beautiful and well-made.

"This is great, hon, thanks."

"My pleasure."

"Dean, wanna get hers?"

"Yeah." Dean said, crawling to the tree and grabbing the smallest of the boxes. He threw the box at Jackie, who caught it, and opened the small box. When she saw what was inside, she burst out laughing.

Inside the box were silver diamond earrings in the shape of a devil's trap.

"That's excellent! Where'd you get these?"

"Had 'em custom-made. The lady at the counter was quite shocked when we drew the shape." Dean laughed.

Jackie laughed and said, "Yeah, I can imagine. That's awesome, guys. Thanks."

The next gift opened were two powerful protection amulets from Jackie to Dean and Sam. They each had a black chain and on the ends were gold pentagrams.

Sam and Dean put them on, looking at the pentagrams. "Awesome." Dean muttered with a grin.

Sam and Dean had both given each other iPod touches. Jackie laughed when she saw them being opened. They were exactly the same, and Dean and Sam were astonished that they'd bought the exact same things for each other.

Jackie was spoiled this year. She received a diamond ring from Dean and a diamond heart pendant necklace from Sam.

"Wow, you guys. This is amazing, thank you!" She said, kissing Sam and Dean on the cheek.

Jackie then gave Sam a set of demon-killing knives.

"How'd you get these?" Sam asked with awe.

"Yeah, I forgot to ask. How did you get that knife before?"

"What? You think with all the hunting that I do, I haven't experimented before? It's a long ritual of soaking the metal in the blade in holy water and the handle is made of holy wood. It's new though. I haven't even told Bobby."

"Amazing."

"Thanks. Hey Dean, grab that one!" Jackie suggested, pointing at a heavy rectangular box.

Dean took it and opened it. It was a thin gun, made of silver.

"It can also kill demons. The guns were harder to get right, but I managed to be able to make the rounds out of silver soaked in holy water. Making these things takes a long time though. It's not exactly practical."

Dean took it out of the box and looked at it. It was a beautiful gun.

"Thanks." Dean said.

"My pleasure."

The last gift Sam received was from Jackie. It was a cell phone that Jackie had put a camera and EMF meter in.

The last gift Dean received was from Jackie as well. It was a set of black and white fuzzy dice to hang in the Impala.

Jackie received 3 boxes of chocolate from Sam and Dean.

The last present left was for Jackie. Sam and Dean grinned and winked at each other before she opened it.

It was a dress, and it was gorgeous. Gold, short and sparkly. It was strapless and tight.

"Was this carefully concocted by the two Winchester boys?"

Sam grinned mischievously and said, "Go try it on."

Jackie obliged and went into the bathroom to put the dress on. When the came out, both Sam and Dean gasped.

It fit her perfectly. The dress accented her amazing body, slender and fit. She looked gorgeous.

"Wow. I like it." Dean stated.

"Me too." Sam grinned, breathless.

She smiled and twirled for them.

"I'm going to go grab some coffee again. You guys want anything?"

"Bring back anything you can find." Jackie said.

"Hungry?" Dean asked.

"Famished." Jackie replied.

"I'm on it. Be back in a half an hour. You know the drill."

Dean left the room.

Sam grinned and walked over to Jackie, twisting his arms around her waist. She smiled back and kissed him. He deepened the kiss, tilting his head and taking it slow. Jackie wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing Sam softly. Sam lightly pushed her so her back was against a wall, and he felt her soft, warm skin. Jackie enjoyed his touch, pulling him towards her.

When they finally pulled away Jackie giggled and whispered, "Merry Christmas, Sam."

**REVIEW!**


	24. Salt And Burn

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! Christmas has been busy. Love you all! **

"So I think I found us a case." Sam announced over breakfast a few days after Christmas.

"Really? Where?" Dean asked, eager to get back to hunting.

"Colorado. Eighty years ago a girl named Marie Kellerman disappeared in a forest just outside Grand Lake. Every 20 years since then, there are about 6 disappearances all in that same stretch of forest."

"What are you thinking, vengeful spirit?" Jackie asked, reaching for another piece of French toast.

"Yeah." Sam replied.

"What do you think? Worth checking out?" Jackie directed the question at Dean.

"Yeah. It's a solid pattern."

"I'll clear these away. You guys start packing. We have a road trip ahead." Jackie said pointing at the dishes littering the kitchen table.

Sam and Dean immediately finished up and starting packing their duffle bags.

About a half and hour later, the threesome were packed in the Impala, Jackie driving first.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXSUPERNATURALXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, what exactly was your son doing in the forest to begin with?" Dean was currently interrogating the mother of a teenage boy who'd disappeared in the forest the day before.

"Mike was just doing some research on forest life for his science class. He was doing it for extra credit, because he didn't do so well on his last test." Mrs. Descart replied to Dean's question.

"Was he with anybody?"

"Yes, his father. They made it sort of like a father/son thing. Mike loves camping."

"Thank you for all of the information."

"When will I be seeing this report in the paper?"

Dean looked uncomfortable for a moment before saying, "Hopefully soon. But I can't guarantee anything. My editor's a bitch."

The lady looked stunned to hear Dean use such dirty language around her. Dean winked and walked back to his car.

XXXXXXXXXXTHENEWGIRLXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello. I'm a reporter from the Grand Lake News. Eliza Reddington. I wonder if it's not too much to ask a few questions about your sister's disappearance in 1927?" Jackie waited for an answer on the porch of Renee Kellerman, the sister of Marie Kellerman.

"Goodness, why would you be asking about that? It's ancient history!" the woman standing on the other side of the door exclaimed.

"Yes, it was awhile ago. But my team of reporters think it might be connected somehow to the recent disappearances."

"Oh, heck. What's the harm in talking, right?"

Jackie shot a reassuring smile at the old woman.

"Please, come in." the woman ushered Jackie inside.

Once they were sitting and the woman had shoved a cup of coffee into Jackie's hands, Jackie asked, "So, what happened all those years ago?"

"Well, my sister was with her friends. They'd gone into the forest for a party of some sort. Marie was very beautiful, and many men sought her constantly. I was four at the time. I heard most of this story from my mother. Anyway, Marie went to the party, and once it was over, her boyfriend at the time, Jason Shark, asked her if she wanted to take a walk in the forest for a while. She accepted and they left their friends. That night she didn't come home. We assumed she'd gone home with a friend. The next day she was found in the forest, cut open everywhere. My mother said it almost looked like an animal had done it. They never found out who did it, but my family always suspected Jason."

"What motive did Mr. Shark have for killing Marie?"

"We always suspected they'd got in a fight that night and Jason snapped. We never had any proof though. But, Jason had a history of violence on his girlfriends."

"What do you mean?" Jackie asked casually brushing her hair behind her ears.

"He had a history of beating his girlfriends."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Miss Kellerman. Um, one more question. Where did you bury Marie?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXSUPERNATURALXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What did you two find out?" Sam asked back at the hotel.

"Well, the sister thinks it was the abusive boyfriend. What did you get, Dean?" Jackie asked.

"Not much. The victim and his father were camping one night, gone the next."

"Do we believe the sister?" Jackie asked to no one in particular.

"It certainly looks suspicious. Who else could it be?" Sam wondered.

"No one else was with Marie when she died. There's no one else it could be."

"Where's Marie's bones?"

"Renee said she was buried in Keystoke cemetery. Nearly blew my cover trying to explain to her why I needed that kind of information." Jackie said with an eyebrow raised.

"Salt and burn?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXSUPERNATURALXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam and Dean dug the ground in Marie Kellerman's grave that night. Jackie stood by, playing with the matches.

"Hey uh, why aren't you digging?" Dean asked.

"Oh trust me honey, I did my fair share of that when I hunted alone. Now I've got two strong men to do it for me." Jackie grinned.

"You did this shit alone?" Sam asked.

"Hell yes. Too much of it."

Just then, Dean's shovel hit something hard. "Bingo." He said.

Sam and Dean wrenched open the grave, revealing the bones, and then they hopped out of the grave onto solid ground. They poured salt all over the bones.

Jackie lit a match and dropped it into the flames and then said softly, "Rest in peace, Marie Kellerman."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey guys, uh, I think we got a problem." Sam said the next day, sitting behind his laptop at around 4 o'clock.

"What?" Jackie replied.

"Another person disappeared in that forest."


	25. Wendigo

**Keep the reviews coming! Thanks for all the recent reviews! Love you all!**

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"I mean I don't think we're done here." Sam replied, pointing at his computer screen.

Jackie walked over so she could read the screen. "Shit." She said quietly.

"What?" Dean asked again.

"Another boy disappeared in the same stretch of forest. Today."

"That means it couldn't have been Marie?"

"Nope."

"Great!" Dean said sarcastically. "So now what do we do?"

"I don't think we have a choice." Sam said.

"What?"

"We gotta go camping." Jackie sighed.

XXXXXXXXXSUPERNATURALXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this." Dean said in bewilderment, looking at the forest lying before the threesome.

"Sorry. I don't like it any more than you do." Jackie replied.

"Let's just go. We're wasting daylight." Sam pointed out.

The three of them walked into the forest. They walked on and on and on, and it seemed like the forest would never end. When they got quite deep into the forest, they made camp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXSUPERNATURALXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackie, Sam and Dean lay down on a blanket beside the fire, waiting for anything to happen. Sam and Dean held guns filled with rock salt, and Jackie carried a bag filled with salt.

"How long do we wait here?" Dean asked.

"As long as it takes." Sam answered.

"What a party." Dean replied sarcastically.

"Shhh!!" Jackie exclaimed and implied the boys to listen carefully.

Sticks were breaking near them, and leaves were rustling. Something had arrived. All three of them looked around frantically but couldn't see anything. They got to their feet and Sam and Dean stood on opposite sides of Jack, protecting her.

"Hey guys?" Jackie whispered to Sam and Dean.

"What?" Dean answered.

"I don't think this is a vengeful spirit."

Just then everything went quiet.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"I think…" Jackie exchanged a glance with Dean.

"A Wendigo." Dean said grimly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So all of these deaths were the work of this Wendigo?" Sam asked.

"I think so. And it makes sense. The sister, Renee, she said that Marie's cuts almost looked like animal cuts." Jackie shot in.

"But I thought Wendigos keep their victims alive for a certain time."

"They do. But haven't you ever seen one go rogue on the rules? Marie must have pissed it off somehow." Jackie replied.

"Yeah we've seen that happen. Do you think she might have shot at it?" Dean asked Jackie.

"No. I think her abusive boyfriend tried to kill her. I think her screams probably pissed the Wendigo off. Mr. Shark probably didn't make any sound, so he runs away while the Wendigo is occupied with Marie. Wendigo has lunch, and Shark walks away a free man."

Sam and Dean nodded. It made sense.

"So now what's the plan? Our friend knows we're here. He's not going to let us just walk out of here. Plus, these are useless." Sam said, throwing his gun aside.

"It's going to be tricky. We need something to torch him with." Jackie said.

"Like what?" Dean asked, looking around.

Jackie thought a moment, and then said, "I might have a plan. Get me some sticks alright?"

Sam and Dean went off to get sticks, and Jackie searched the trees nearby her looking for a birch tree. Once she found one, she ripped off all the skin she could find, and then returned to the fireside. She then took off her knitted sweater and grabbed a pair of scissors they had packed in their bag. She cut a hole in the sweater and took the sweater apart, until she had only a bundle of yarn.

Sam and Dean then came back, carrying bundles of sticks. Jackie grabbed the nearest one and wrapped birch bark around the end of it. She then cut a reasonably long piece of yarn and wrapped it around the birch, firmly securing it to the end of the stick. She grinned at the boys and said, "They won't burn for long, but a reasonably placed shot might just earn us a dead Wendigo."

"Brilliant." Sam said, and got to work making more.

Dean looked at the sticks and asked Jackie, "Have you done this before?"

"Uhh, no. Actually, I just thought of it now."

"Good job." He said, grinning at her.

She winked back and completing her third torch, threw some supplies at Dean and said, "Get to work."

**REVIEW!**


	26. Who You Gonna Call?

Once Dean, Sam and Jackie had finished making near 30 hand-made torches, they placed them by the fire and sat, back to back to back, waiting for the Wendigo. Jackie quickly wrote Anasazi symbols on the ground around them, protecting them at least temporarily.

In a rush of sound, the trio heard more sounds outside their ring of safety.

"It knows we're here." Sam stated, still staring into the trees.

"Yeah. Trying to get out of here might be a bitch." Dean said.

"Oh trust me, it will be." Jackie said with a grimace.

The trio stayed there that night, urging each other to get some sleep, but knowing no one would. Sam stayed dangerously close to Jackie all night, hoping the Wendigo didn't prefer women. Jackie knew what Sam was doing, but she allowed him to. He had a right to worry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey guys?" Dean shook Sam and Jackie to make sure they weren't sleeping.

Jackie groaned and said, "What? What's up?"

"I think it's time we start to move. The sun's up, and by the sound of it, our furry friend is gone for now."

Jackie made sure Sam was alright, and awake, and then got up.

Dean watched as she closed her eyes and listened intently. Then she opened her eyes and they snapped to every corner of the forest surrounding them.

"Should be safe for now."

"Yeah."

"We should leave our bag and stuff here. We'll just take the torches and our matches."

"Any particular reason for that?" Dean asked, a little unwilling to leave all of his provisions behind.

Jackie's eyes darted to Dean's. "Yes. The Wendigo will be attracted to our scent. If he's getting our scent in two places, there's a fifty percent chance he'll go the wrong way, and that doubles our chances of survival." She finished. "Good enough reason for you?"

Dean grinned and said, "I suppose."

Jackie grinned back and directed a question at Sam. "Hey hun?"

"Yeah." Sam groaned, exhausted from lack of sleep.

Jackie giggled at Sam's groan and then moved to get him on his feet.

"Eat something, Sam. You're going to need it." Jackie said, indicating Dean's bag of peanut M&Ms.

Sam grinned at her, and she laughed. "Fine." She said, and kissed him softly.

Once the trio was packed up and ready to go, they cautiously stepped out of the Anasazi symbols and started the long trip to safety.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXSUPERNATURALXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked in silence for about three hours before they heard a hint of movement around them. Sam and Dean did their usual "protect the girl" stance, one man on either side of her slim figure.

Jackie quickly pulled out the matches and lit three torches, handing one to each man and taking one for herself. They lit up perfectly; it was a good plan.

In a split second, all three of them ended up on the ground.

Jackie saw it for a split second; the Wendigo was the biggest she'd ever hunted. It was debating whether or not to take the men or just the girl.

She got to her feet, looked it straight in the eyes and said, "Bring it on, you ugly son of a bitch."

The Wendigo disappeared and started to run around her, invisible to her eyes.

She grinned and said, "Fine." Taking the torch that had fallen to the ground; she twirled the stick through her fingers for a moment and then threw it into the forest. It had missed the Wendigo by just a hair.

Sam and Dean got up, and started to throw their own torches. They noticed that Jackie had exceptional aim. She shut her eyes and used only the sound of rustling leaves to indicate where she threw.

Finally, it stopped running and knocked them all down again, throwing Jackie far away from the boys.

Jackie groaned in pain and looked at the Wendigo again, trying to decide who to choose. She didn't have much time to think however, because the Wendigo, having made up its mind, bounded towards her, and knocked her out.

Sam and Dean bounded at the Wendigo, throwing torch after torch but it was too quick. It ran off, carrying Jackie.

**REVIEW**

**A/n—I will be doing a segment at the beginning of my next chapter that will talk directly to my reviewers! (C. McPherson, FiestyFeral, damnfineemile, and of course always-a-country-girl, I'll for sure be replying to you guys, so if you have any questions or comments you want to be answered, now's the time! Of course, any other readers, if you have any questions I'll be happy to answer them too! Love you all so much! **

**Winchestergirl**


	27. No Rest for the Running Man

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews again! It's really motivating me to keep writing.**

**I promised I'd do a segment talking to my regular readers at the beginning of this chapter, so here it is:**

_**FeistyFeral**_**: I love how you've fallen in love with my character! Trust me, I have too! When I was thinking of what I'd like to do with Jackie, I knew I wanted her to be the ultimate weapon. She's a strong, smart, funny and enjoyable person, but she can still in a split second turn around and be dangerous and cold. You asked a question: Why is it always Jackie to be taken. In the last chapter, the reason I used Jackie to be taken is I liked the idea of a Wendigo, being an animal and all, being attracted to women. Plus, you still have to remember that the demons are more interested in taking her because they still want her to step up and lead them. Just thought I'd clear that up. Don't worry, there's plenty of Sam and Dean damsel in distress moments coming, I promise!**

_**Always-a-country-girl**_**: Thank you for your reviews! It's always nice to get another review than what you were counting on! **

_**C. McPherson: **_**Your suggestions are so helpful! When I don't know what I want to do next you always give me something to want to see in my story. Keep that up, it really helps! I liked the idea of the Wendigo specializing in women as well, that's why I chose Jackie this time to be the damsel in distress!**

**To all my read/reviewers, thank you for all of your many reviews! I look forward to reading more in the near future! (Not to mention, long reviews MAKE MY DAY!!!) Love you all! Here's the next chapter!**

Jackie regained consciousness, but she wasn't sure she had at first. The place was dark, wherever this place might be.

The first thing Jackie did was make sure she was alright; no broken bones or twisted ankles. Any place she felt might hurt she checked. After deciding she was physically fine, she started to size up her predicament.

It didn't sound as if her captor was anywhere near her. She only hoped it hadn't gone back to try to find the Winchesters. She was strung up by her wrists, hanging from the roof of the cage. Her wrists felt as if they were going to break, but she gritted her teeth and bore the pain. The ropes binding her were thick and strong. She didn't think there was any way for her to get out of this on her own. However, she had to try. She struggled with the ropes, but all it did was shake her around for a bit. She sighed in frustration. She hated to admit it, but she needed help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dean! I think I got something!" Sam yelled from kneeling beside a print on the forest floor.

Dean came running and easily got to Sam.

"Hey, what? What is it? What did you find?" Dean said, slurred and quickly.

Sam pointed to the print. "Looks big. Wendigo big. They must've gone this way."

Without another word, Dean straightened out and starting sprinting in that direction. Sam followed, just as quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackie was very unhappy.

She had a frown on her lips and she was muttering under her breath. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! Yeah, I think it's safe to go now." She said, mimicking her own voice mockingly. "Honestly, damn stupid."

She looked around her feet for something sharp to pick up. She found an exceptionally sharp rock, and grinned. She tried to pick it up with her toes and cut herself. "DAMNIT!" she yelled in pain.

Just then she heard a rustling and stayed quiet and still.

The rustling passed. Jackie sighed in relief, and muttered under her breath.

"Stupid."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam and Dean didn't stop running until they found a cave. Sam approached it and said, "What do you think? Wendigo lair?"

"Looks good for it." Dean answered.

"Alright. Let's go for it." Sam said, lighting one of the torches.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Before the phone hits the receiver you're halfway to the door, the voice said get out while you can there's just 10 minutes nothing more. Time for only the essentials, better gather them and run. False name inside the passport, the gold bars and the gun…_" Jackie sang under her breath, trying to waste time away, waiting for something to happen.

More rustling came from outside the small cavern where she was being kept. She held her breath for a minute until the rustling passed.

She sighed in relief again. She wanted something to happen. Anything, really. Well, other than death.

"_Still the fox is getting older as he calls over his shoulder to the night. "What do you want from me? What do you need from me? There's no rest for the running man, why can't you let him be?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam and Dean walked tactically through the maze of caverns and caves, wielding lit torches. Every time they heard even a small sound, they'd stop and check it.

They checked every crevice of the caves in vain. Until they unexpectedly walked in on a seemingly bored woman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sam! Dean!"

**Sorry it's so short. Review plz!**


	28. Heads Up

**Alllrighty!!!! Here it is! Finally! Thanks for bearing with me, readers. Here you go, just for you.**

"Sam? Dean?" Jackie asked, happier than ever to see them.

"Jack!" Dean sighed in relief.

Sam grinned at her and said, "How've you been?"

"Not too bad… Hanging out, I s'pose." Jackie said, laughing in relief.

Sam took a knife he carried in his jacket and cut the bonds holding Jackie. She fell to the floor and groaned.

"Sorry. I guess someone should have caught you…" Sam noticed.

Jack looked up, not amused and in pain.

Dean laughed, still incredibly relieved at finding Jackie alive and well. He was so relieved in fact, that once Jackie got to her feet, he pulled her into a huge hug.

"Dean? Gonna be okay, there?" Jackie asked, still being squeezed to death.

"Yeah. Let's get the hell out of here." Dean suggested as he released Jack.

"Please." Jackie agreed.

Just then there was a rustling outside the crevice where the trio stood. All three of the hunters looked up in alarm, automatically assuming the worst. In one swift movement, all three of them were armed with flaming torches and holding them up, ready.

Their fears were realized as the full-grown Wendigo appeared in front of them. Sam and Dean threw their torches immediately, but the Wendigo dodged them and bolted at Jack, knocking her off her feet and on her back. The Wendigo leant over her, but she swiped at it with her torch, burning it badly. It roared in pain, and bit her, sinking its teeth into her waist.

Jack screamed, and lunged at it again with the torch in her hand, but the Wendigo didn't have much time to react, as Sam and Dean both drove torches into its back, effectively setting it on fire.

As the Wendigo writhed and cried out in pain, Sam and Dean rushed to Jack's side, quickly sizing up the damage to her waist. Dean lifted her shirt up to her chest, and grimaced as he found the deep tooth marks in her skin.

She however, didn't seem to care about the bite. She grinned and said, "Nice shot boys."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackie was lying on her bed back in her hotel room. Sam and Dean had patched her up as best they could, and that was sufficient for her. Her waist still hurt, but she'd taken a few painkillers and was dealing with the pain.

Sam and Dean sat behind the kitchen table nearby, watching her every move and facial expression, making sure she was as comfortable as possible. Jack noticed this and grinned.

"I'm fine, guys."

Dean's eyes flicked from the kitchen table to her. "Yeah. Right."

"Honestly!"

Dean grinned and walked over to Jack. He placed a hand on her injured waist lightly and she squeaked in pain.

"You're not fine, Jack." Dean grinned at her. Jack scowled at him.

Sam was laughing from the kitchen chair in the living room. He ran over to Jack's bed and dived onto it, forcing a giggle from her. He climbed onto her, careful not to touch her hip and kissed her slowly, savoring the taste of her.

Dean sighed and said, "Get a room you two!"

Sam laughed and pulled away from her, but still ran his hands down from her chest to her thighs. Jack grinned devilishly at his obvious delight at feeling her curves.

"Okay. Let's give Dean a break. Get off me, Sam."

Sam complied and lied beside her instead. Dean grinned at his brother, who was clearly happy with his current situation.

Just then Dean got a cell phone call.

"This is Dean."

"Dean! I've got some news for you." Bobby's voice crackled over the line.

"Hey, Bobby. What's up?"

"You know that hunter that demon killed when it was in Sam?"

"Yeah."

"His buddies have caught a trail and it leads straight to your brother. You need to get out of where ever you are and cover your tracks. Leave quickly, and don't leave prints or scents."

"Wow, thanks for the heads up, Bobby."

"Talk to you later, Dean."

"Yeah, thanks again."

Sam and Jack were looking at Dean with concern.

"We gotta go." Dean said.

**Review!**


	29. Road Trip Turns Sour

**Hey so here's another chapter! Keep reviews coming and I'll keep chapters coming.**

**Love you all, **

**Winchestergirl.**

"Dean, will you slow down for a second?!" Sam yelled, watching Dean rapidly pack all of their possessions.

"Sam, I told you, we're in danger, we have to go!"

"Danger from who!?"

Jack had a feeling she already knew so she said quietly, "Maybe you should just explain what's going on for a second, please."

Dean stopped and said, "Fine. You know that hunter, Steve Wondell? The guy that that demon killed when it was in you?"

"Yeah."

"His buddies have caught our trail. It's time to get out of here." Dean said, turning back to his rapid packing.

"Road trip." Jackie grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, Dean, where exactly are we going?" Sam asked from the back seat of the impala.

"Uh, wherever this road leads us." Dean said.

Jack laughed and said, "In that case, feel like listening to some good music?" Jack grinned and slipped a cassette into the player.

Dean scowled and said, "That doesn't look like one of my cassettes."

"That's because it's not. I had a mix made." Jack grinned as the first track started to play.

_"Tell you 'bout a dream that I have every night. Tell you 'bout a dream that I have every night, no it ain't kodachrome and it isn't black and white, take me for a fool if you think that's right…" _Jack sang with Alan Parsons Project, laughing at Dean's face.

"Alright, where's the good music?" Dean said, skipping the song.

"Oh come on, Dean! Psychobabble, ooohh psychobabble…" Jack sang without the music.

Dean laughed and said, "Yeah right."

The next song began.

_"I heard you on the wireless back in Fifty Two. Lying awake intent at tuning in on you. If I was young it didn't stop you coming through. Oh-a oh!"_ Jackie sang, grinning at Dean.

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright. I'll help you out." Jack grinned and switched it to track 3.

Dean grinned as the next song started and cranked the volume. They turned and grinned at each other and started singing to "_Don't Fear the Reaper."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Impala rolled into the parking lot of a beaten motel in Colorado. Jack was sleeping in the back seat, Sam was falling in and out of sleep in the passenger seat, and Dean was drowsy in the driver's seat. He parked and leaned back in his seat, shaking Jackie to wake her.

She stirred and smiled at Dean. "Hey. Where are we?"

"Red Ridge, Colorado."

"Colorado?" Jack asked sleepily.

"Yeah. Get up, and wake up Sam. I'll go get a room."

"Okay. Thanks, Dean."

"Yeah."

As Dean left, Jackie stretched and stepped out of the Impala into the cold night air. Closing her eyes and yawning, she walked over to Sam's side of the car, and shook him awake.

"Sammy."

Sam opened his eyes and smiled at Jackie.

"Hey. Where are we?"

"Apparently somewhere in Red Ridge, Colorado. Don't ask me where the heck that is. Dean's getting a room."

Sam sighed and stretched in his seat. Out of the corner of his eye he glanced at the rear view mirror. Something suspicious caught his eye. A man was watching the Impala intently.

Sam said lowly, "Jack. Someone's watching us."

Jack didn't turn to look. She knew it would make the man or woman watching them suspicious. "Where?" she asked quietly.

"Just beside the wall of the inn, behind us."

Jack tensed her muscles, and then relaxed them, fighting the urge to throw the knife she carried in that direction.

"What should we do?" Jack asked.

"Follow me." Sam said, getting out of the car, closing the door and locking it.

Sam led Jack beside the inn, and started to walk towards the door. Just then someone came up behind them and tapped Sam on the shoulder. Sam whipped around, pushing Jack behind him instinctively.

The man facing them had dark features and a devious look on his face. "Relax, Sam. We're not here for you." The man said in a low voice, and peered behind Sam to catch a glimpse of the woman behind him.

"What do you want?" Sam asked, still holding Jack behind him.

"The girl. Give her to us and we'll leave."

"Not in this lifetime."

Jack allowed Sam to keep her behind him but kept a close watch behind her, to make sure someone wasn't sneaking up on them.

"Come on, Sam. We've got nothing against you."

"Who are you?"

The man blinked and Sam realized what he was. His eyes turned pitch black and then returned to normal. Sam held Jack tighter behind him. Jack turned and was back-to-back with Sam. She quietly slipped the knife she carried out of a holster on her thigh and intertwined her fingers with Sam's. She quietly slipped the knife in his hand and then let it go.

Sam realized what he was holding and his arm muscles tensed, ready to spring when he got the chance.

"I merely want the woman. You step aside and you won't be hurt."

"Go to hell."

"No, no, no, Sam I think you mean go_ back_ to hell."

"You're not getting her. You might as well go back to where you came from, you demonic son of a bitch."

The demon glared at Sam and he was thrown backwards. Jack was knocked to her feet, but recovered quickly.

She faced the demon, pulled a knife from her secondary holster on her stomach and glared at the demon.

"You want me? Come and get me." She threatened him.

It jumped at her, and she drove the knife towards him. The demon dodged the attack and sent a kick towards her, trying to trip. She jumped and his leg went right underneath her feet. However he sent his arm whipping at her head and knocked her off her feet and on her back. She grunted, but got back on her feet, only to be knocked down again by a tough blow to her jaw. She was sent spiraling to the pavement. Sam recovered from being thrown into the inn and rushed to her side.

Just then a group of men came onto the scene.

The man at the front looked at the scene before him and then said to the demon who had attacked Jack, "Who are you after?"

The demon grinned at this stranger and said, "The chick. You?"

"I'm after the guy."

"Well, you can have him, I'll take her and we never speak of this little encounter again, yes?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

The man came over to Sam and Jack and reached towards the collar of Sam's shirt. Jack was too quick, however. She drove her knife straight through the man's hand. He let out a howl of pain.

Sam grinned and whispered in Jack's ear. "Nice shot, beautiful."

She grinned and said, "Thanks."

The man's accomplices charged at Sam and Jack, sending a kick at Sam. He grabbed the foot coming at him and twisted it, breaking his foot. The man gave a shout of pain but Sam didn't see the kick that came from another one of the men, knocking him out cold. The man who knocked Sam out dragged him away from Jack.

The demon walked over and crouched beside Jack, holding her down on the ground.

"It's time you came with me." He said to Jack.

She struggled but with one well-placed shot to her jaw, he knocked her out cold.


	30. Ezariel

**This one is very interesting, and fun to write! Thanks for reviews, keep em coming! LONGER IS BETTER! **

**Xoxo,**

**Winchestergirl**

"What did she do to piss you off?" The stranger who was after Sam asked the demon as they were about to part ways.

"It's more of what she didn't do." The demon grinned at the stranger.

"Good luck."

"And you as well."

And with that, the man carried off Sam, and the demon carried off Jackie, going in the complete opposite direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey guys! What's going on, I got a room twenty minutes ago!" Dean called, walking towards the Impala. When he noticed that the doors were locked and Sam and Jack were gone he mumbled, "Shit."

He took out his gun at held it ready, and then started looking for Sam and his girlfriend. He didn't find them, but he did find a relatively small pool of blood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam regained consciousness after what felt like an eternity. He looked around and realized he was in a garage somewhere, lying on a hard bed, and tied to the bedposts.

He struggled for a moment, but he knew it was in vain. These guys wanted him a lot. They wouldn't have taken a chance with the bonds for a second. If they had the strength, they might have tied them so tight they cut off blood flow to his hands and feet.

He looked around the garage for an alternate escape plan, but he didn't have much time to look, as the door to the garage was slammed open, and the men who'd attacked him and Jackie yesterday walked through.

Damnit! Jackie! Sam had almost forgotten that his girlfriend was there, fighting with him, and someone had been interested in taking her too.

"Well, well, well. Sam Winchester is awake." The man who seemed to be in charge of the band of people said.

"Where's the girl that was with me?" Sam immediately asked.

"Probably being tortured slowly."

"If you touched her I will personally kill you all." Sam threatened.

"Oh, none of us touched her. But that other guy might have."

Just then, Sam remembered the demon.

"Damn!" he said, and then added, "What do you want?"

"Revenge." The man said simply.

"You're friends of that guy you think I killed aren't you?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Sam we are. And I don't think you killed him, I know you killed him. And we intend you return the favor."

"I didn't kill that guy."

"Right." The man said skeptically.

"I'm telling you, it wasn't me."

"We'll be back Sam. And when we are, you're gonna wish you'd never been born." The man said, and nodded to his comrades. They left the garage one by one.

Sam sighed. If he was going to get to Jackie in time, he had to get out of this place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackie groaned. She was getting sick of being knocked out, and being tied to poles in abandoned warehouses that were cold and disgusting. And she was getting really sick of having a demon standing by, watching her every move hungrily, however it wasn't the same demon that'd retrieved her last night.

"You know, if you thought there was a way I could get out of these ropes, maybe you should have tied them tighter or something. I don't need a demon watching me struggle. And where's the demon who got me last night?"

The demon laughed, looking her up and down, from the baggy gray sweatpants to the tight white tank top. "It's not the struggling I like. It's just those fine curves you have. And that was just one of my officers. I dismissed him."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Damn this body. It's a freak magnet."

The demon grinned at her again. "You know, if you did plan to take the lead on our side in this war, I'd follow you in a second."

"Apparently you're following me anyway, so I guess I'm off the hook."

The demon walked closer to her, and watched her tense as he invaded her space.

"D'you know who I am?"

"I have a vague notion." Jack murmured. As the demon looked her in the eye, his eyes turned a brilliant shade of yellow.

"What do you want with me, Ezariel?" she asked.

"I'm surprised you didn't think I was my brother."

"I happen to know that Azazel is dead."

"Yes. I believe you know some people that did that don't you?"

"You know I do, and you let Sam go back there. You don't care about revenge. You didn't even like your brother. But I think I can guess at what you do want."

"What's that?"

"To be what Azazel was. To rule those pathetic beings we humans call demons. But I'm surprised Azazel only left a chain of command to Sam. He knew Sam was less than cooperative. And even when he knew that, he never bothered to even think of putting you on that chain of command. Apparently, Azazel didn't like you either."

"Oh that's not news." Ezariel said, angrily. "But it's him that's dead, not me."

"Oh trust me. I think you're gonna come to the same sticky end. You've taken me. You've officially pissed off the Winchesters. They don't like demons very much."

"I find it surprising you're even in league with those boys. Don't they know what you did?" Ezariel said with a hint of a grin.

"They don't know anything about me and Azazel. And it's going to stay that way. I don't know why it would matter anyway. You know the circumstances behind that business deal."

"Yes, I do, and I understand it was for the good of the Winchesters… But I don't think they'll understand right away, do you?"

"With time, they will. And you'll not tell them anything about it, or I will personally stick you with those knives you know I have." Jack sighed and then added, "What do you want, Ezariel? You can't kill me. John Winchester made sure of that, so what are you after?"

"Honestly, I don't even want to kill you. All the demons are going for you right now, so you make a handy distraction while I secretly climb the ladder of success."

"So what do you want?"

Ezariel went over to Jack, grabbed a knife on the way and cut her free.

"To talk."

Jack stretched her legs and arms and said, "Fine. Let's talk."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**REVIEW for more! Love ya!**


	31. Finding Jackie

**Thanks for the awesome reviews guys! They're even getting longer! I LOVE that!**

**Well here's the next chapter! Love you all! Xoxo!**

Jackie sat, cross-legged on the floor. Ezariel sat opposite her, watching her every move.

"So. Now that you've got me. What do you want to talk about?" Jackie asked.

"I want to make sure the deal you made with my brother is still valid in your mind."

"Are you implying that I don't keep my word?" Jackie asked with a glare.

"Absolutely not. I'm just making sure that as long as anyone in Azazel's family is still alive, that this deal is still on the table."

"You mean any_thing_ in Azazel's family."

Ezariel ignored that comment and said, "To get to where I want to be, there has to be some collateral damage. There are a few demons that stand in my way. I need someone to eliminate them for me. I don't want to arouse suspicion amongst my peers."

Jack tilted her head sideways towards Ezariel and grinned. "I always get a kick out of demons asking humans to be their hit men."

Ezariel grinned and said, "I suppose that is the essence of my request."

"Alright, fine. But I want the Winchesters protected. You can't harm them. And neither can anyone in your family."

"Done. So are we going to seal the deal now, or are you going to trick me into it like you did with Azazel?"

"I'm okay either way." Jackie said casually.

"You know how demons seal deals, right?" Ezariel asked with a grin.

"I know there are two ways." Jack said with a grin, and held out her hand, gesturing for a handshake. "I've never been unfaithful before, and I don't plan to start now."

Ezariel scowled, but took her hand and sealed the deal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean ransacked the Impala, searching frantically for Sam's laptop. When he found it, he ran into his motel room and powered it up. He immediately did a search for both Sam and Jackie's cell phones.

Sam's was still on, and showed that he was in a house about thirty kilometers from the hotel. Jack's, however, must not have been on. Dean couldn't get a signal on her phone.

Knowing it would be useless to just sit around and wait for an idea, he took off in the Impala, taking Sam's laptop with him, and heading to the house where Sam was.

He got there in ten minutes, breaking every speed limit known to man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam was a little stuck. There was no way out of his predicament, except for if he cut his bonds somehow. Just as he realized this, he heard a bit of a scuffle above him. Then he heard a couple gunshots and everything was quiet. Finally, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs to where he was. The door to the garage was slammed open, and someone walked through it, holding a silver gun ready. Just then Sam realized who it was.

"Dean?!"

Dean looked towards Sam and relief broke across his face. "Sam! Are you alright? Where's Jack?"

"I'm fine. Jack's not here, a demon got her back at the motel."

"Damn!" Dean said, and cut Sam's ropes. "I tried to track the signal in her phone but it's turned off."

"There's another way. Can you remember what jewelry she was wearing today?" Sam asked.

Dean thought hard. "She was wearing the devil's trap earrings we gave her and the necklace you gave her."

Sam grinned and said, "Good. I need my laptop. Come on."

Sam and Dean ran to the Impala, and Sam took his laptop off the passenger's seat. He started a program and then explained to Dean, "I put a tracking device in that necklace I gave her."

Dean laughed in relief. "Excellent. Where is she?"

Sam read the screen quickly. "She's in a warehouse, just outside of Red Ridge."

Dean started the car and pulled out without another word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So. Now that that's over, where do I go from here?" Jack asked Ezariel. They were now both standing.

"I'm swaying back and forth between letting you go and keeping you here for a while." Ezariel said with a grin.

"Don't piss me off, Ezariel. I agreed that I would help you from time to time. I can still kill you."

"Yes, and then those two delicious little Winchesters will be the first thing I set my family of demons on."

Jack bit her lip and sighed. "Let me go, Ezariel. We're done here."

Ezariel moved closer to her and said, "It just seems like such a waste to let you go so unharmed."

Jack shivered a bit, but it wasn't because she was cold. "Take you're best shot."

Just then the door of the warehouse burst open and Sam and Dean burst through it.

Ezariel disappeared.

"Jack! Are you alright?" Sam asked, running towards her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Jack replied and wrapped her arms around him.

**REVIEW! **

**Ps. I know it's frustrating to not know the storyline of the story what with the whole new facets of the story I've introduced. But I just couldn't give it all away in this chapter! It's just too fun to string you guys along for a while. ;)**

**Oh one more thing, if anyone has ideas about what Azazel might have wanted from Jack or what Jack might have wanted from Azazel, I would LOVE to hear them! Remember, the longer the review is the more I love you! Lol. (I already have an idea, but I'm am very open to any ideas! The more the merrier!) **

**LONG REVIEWS:D**

**Xoxo,**

**Winchestergirl. **


	32. Revealing the Deal

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter! Love you all.**

Jack fell asleep that night ashamed that she lied to the two most important people in her life. When asked what happened she just told them that it was just a demon abduction for all the same reasons as before, and that she would be fine.

Sam and Dean stayed up for awhile after Jackie had gone to bed.

Jackie woke up some time later, to the sound of Sam and Dean arguing in the kitchen.

"Dean, we have to tell her. She still thinks as long as she keeps us safe we're both going to be fine!" Jackie heard Sam's voice exclaim.

"We can't tell her right now! She has enough on her mind without worrying about me!" Dean retorted.

"What do you think is going to happen, Dean? What d'you think is going to happen when she wakes up one day and you're dead!?"

"What do you think she's going to do when we tell her? She's going to get up and leave to try to find a way to save me. And with all the demons looking for her, she might as well walk right into their arms. And are we going to tell her about Ruby too?"

Jack smoothly got up and walked to the doorway of the kitchen, revealing the fact that she'd been listening.

Sam and Dean didn't notice she'd walked in.

"Guys." Jackie said quietly and sleepily.

Sam and Dean looked up.

"Jack… Hi..."

"What are you two talking about?"

Sam and Dean exchanged awkward glances. "Nothing, Jackie… Go back to bed." Dean said.

Jackie glared at Dean and walked over to them. "Alright. Spill."

Sam sighed and looked at Dean. "Do you want to tell her or should I?"

"It was my decision. I'll tell her." Dean said solemnly.

Jackie looked worried now. She'd never seen the boys this angry or sad.

"I…" Dean started but then hesitated.

"Dean, what?" Jackie urged.

"Back when Azazel was still alive something happened. Yellow-eyes took Sam to some backwoods town with a bunch of other people-"

"Psychics?" Jackie interjected.

"What? Wait, how do you know about that?"

Jackie raised one eyebrow and said, "Continue."

Dean sighed and continued. "Anyway, yellow-eyes took them to some backwoods town and set them on each other, some kind of competition to see who lasts the longest. Sam was…murdered by a soldier named Jake."

Jack's eyes darted from Dean to Sam. "Well, I hope I'm not crazy, but he looks alright to me."

"I made a deal with a crossroads demon to bring him back."

Jack sighed and whispered, "How long did she give you?"

"You know her?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jackie scowled at no one in particular and said, "We've had a few run-ins. She tried to get me to make a deal after my parents died. How long ago was this deal made?"

Dean looked at Sam and said quietly, "Two and a half months."

"So I have about nine and a half months to get you out of this." Jack thought aloud, and started towards her room to start to pack.

"No. She said if I messed with the deal at all Sam's dead."

Jack stopped in her tracks, and turned back towards Sam and Dean.

"What else is there? You mentioned a Ruby before."

Sam said, "There's still hope for Dean. Not long after the deal, a demon approached me and asked me to help her."

Jack's lip curled and said, "Oh. That Ruby."

"You know her?"

"You guys keep sounding surprised at my acquaintances. I make it my business to know what demons do."

"How do you know her?"

Jack laughed. "I hunted her."

"What?" Dean asked.

"Yep. Almost got her too, but there were complications."

Dean looked at her quizzically, but let it go. "Anyway, Ruby told us she had a way to get me out of my problem. But she was lying."

Sam looked up curiously and said, "How do you know?"

"Demons lie." Jack and Dean said at the same time.

Sam sighed and said, "You guys don't know that."

"Yes I do. I've known a few people who tried to get people out of hell. The only way you can do it is to make a deal, and that is not a good idea."

Sam sighed and hugged Jack. She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. "It's been a long day, beautiful. Go to bed. We'll deal with this in the morning."

Jack nodded and broke apart with Sam, and then hugged Dean. Before she entered her room and shut the door, Sam could swear she saw a tear running down her cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack snuck out of her room that night, exiting through her bedroom window. She knew she was only going to be gone for an hour or two so she left her stuff at the hotel, except for her favorite gun and her favorite demon-killing knife.

Jack entered a nearby warehouse, and whispered one word into the darkness. "Ezariel."

The demon appeared behind her.

"Ezariel you demonic son of a bitch, I'm going to kill you!"

**REVIEW!**


	33. Deceptions

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. Oh and there's one thing I'd like to mention. Last chapter my story stated that Jack went to bed and then woke up some time later. This was in the same night. The conversation in the last chapter was not meant to be a whole day. Reread the beginning of that chapter if you don't understand what im trying to say. Just wanted to clear that up. Thanks!**

"Relax, lovely. I'm right here." Quiet words startled Jackie.

She jumped and turned to Ezariel. "You son of a bitch."

Ezariel grinned and said, "What's with the harsh language? What did I ever to do you?"

"It's more of what one of your deal-making whores did to Dean." Jack said dangerously.

"Oh. That."

Jack glared at Ezariel. "You knew that happened before we made our deal. You cheated me."

Ezariel pretended to be hurt. "Oh, you know I'd never do that."

"I want that contract, E."

"I'm sorry, I can't do that."

"Bull. Those crossroad demons make the deals but you hold the contract."

"That's not what I meant. Yes, I can hypothetically give you that contract. I'm just not going to."

Jackie glared at him again. "I'm surprised at you. It's usually me that does the deceiving."

"Yeah well, to get what you want sometimes you have to hold all the cards."

"Spoken like… me." Jackie said.

"Yup. I've learned from the best."

"Alright. Fine. I take it you have another part to this deal."

"Not really. I just like to have some major motivation for you."

"Well you've got it now."

"That was the whole point."

Jack bit her lip. "What do I have to do?"

"Hit the road. You have to go to Wyoming."

"Why?"

"There's a demon staying in a town there. Cheyenne, to be exact." Ezariel gave Jackie a file and she studied it. "It's going to be a little tricky though. The only time it's going to show itself is at a formal auction slash charity ball. It wants one of the items up for auction. Some kind of book or something, it's not important."

"So, what?"

"I need you to go."

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"I have to wear a dress?"

"Yup."

Jack frowned and sighed. "Alright, fine. But Sam and Dean are coming. And after that I get the contract."

"Fine." Ezariel said. Jackie knew this was way too easy. That contract was the biggest bargaining chip Ezariel had ever had.

Jack eyed Ezariel suspiciously, and then in an unexpected move, she pinned him up against the nearest wall and kissed him, effectively sealing the deal.

When she pulled away he sighed and said, "Damn."

"See you in Cheyenne." Jack said and left without another word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So tell me again why we're going to Cheyenne." Dean asked from the front seat of the Impala.

"I know a demon is there, and it's one I'd like to kill." Jack said lightly.

"And you know this how?" Sam asked.

"I just know."

"How?"

"The tooth fairy told me last night."

"Jack."

"You quit asking and I'll quit lying."

"Fine." Sam knew it was useless to keep arguing. If Jack didn't want to tell you, you were never going to find out.

Jack reclined in the passenger's seat and sighed.

Dean said with a little concern, "Feeling sick or something?"

"No, it's just been a long week."

Dean exchanged a look with Sam, and Jack noticed it. "Guys, come on. Give me a break. Hunting constantly like this makes you tired sometimes. It's natural."

Sam continued to look worried but let it rest.

"So, how are we going to get this thing? We don't even know where it is, or what it's after."

"Actually we do. I did my homework." Jack said, throwing a pamphlet at Sam.

Sam looked at it. "Cheyenne's 24th Annual Antique Auction?" he read off the front cover.

"Yeah. It's after a piece that they're auctioning off there. This piece actually," Jack said passing another sheet to Sam.

Sam studied the sheet. "Auction piece number 678… It's a book."

"A book containing a powerful ritual to keep away demons." Jack informed him.

"Why would a demon want to keep away other demons?" Dean interjected.

"Who knows? Maybe our black-eyed friend has made some enemies."

"It's possible."

"Anyway, the one thing I don't know is who it's going to be possessing. We're going to have to scan the entire building, from the auctioneer to the VIPs."

"This is a black tie event." Sam pointed out.

"Uh huh. Looks like I might have a use for that dress you gave me after all." Jackie said with a sigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review! The longer the better!**


	34. AN

**Hey you guys! **

**So this is going to sound a little strange, but I figured I would mention it anyway.**

**Its been a couple days and I only got one review for that last chapter. Not that I'm complaining, my reviewers have been so good to me, but I cant help wondering if maybe my regular reviewers didnt even know I'd updated. So thats why I figured I'd stick this little note on.**

**Just to make sure my readers have kept up with the story. I dont want to load two new chapters on you soon! I know you all have your own lives to keep up with.**

**So, I figured I'd mention it. Remember to review on the chapter!**

**Love you all!**

**winchestergirl**


	35. Ballroom Tension

**Thanks for all the reviews last time, again! Such good readers! Here's the next chapter. I left the author's note up so you guys could review on this chapter. Love you all! Enjoy this one!**

"Jack, we've got to get going!" Dean called to Jack outside the bathroom door.

"Will you give me a minute? Sheesh." Jack sighed and opened the door to look at Dean. He looked very good in a tux, she had to admit. Sam was waiting in the living room of the motel room.

Dean looked Jack up and down, surveying her outfit. She wore the gold dress she was given for Christmas, with diamond dangly earrings. She toenails were painted a sparkly gold and her foot was decorated with gold stilettos. Her deep brown hair was neatly curled and hung down to her shoulders. Dean looked her up and down and scowled.

"What?" Jackie asked.

"Stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"That!" Dean pointed at her outfit.

"What? Looking good?"

"The curled hair, the shiny lips, the sparkles… You draw too much attention to yourself."

Jack grinned and said, "I'll take that as a compliment. You look great, by the way." Jackie walked by Dean and into the motel room's living room, where Sam sat on the couch waiting for his brother and girlfriend.

As Jackie approached Sam he grinned and said, "You look gorgeous."

"Thanks. You're looking pretty sharp yourself there, love." Jackie said, looking Sam up and down.

Sam got up and kissed her on her cheek.

"We should get out of here." Dean said, glancing at the wall clock.

"Yeah." Jackie smiled and kissed Sam once, slowly and sweetly. Then she broke away from Sam, slipped a black overcoat over her shoulders and walked out of the motel room.

"Sam?" Dean grinned.

"Yeah?" Sam replied.

"She's _really_ hot."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ballroom was already packed with people by the time Sam, Dean and Jaclyn got there. Jack hung her coat in a nearby closet and they looked around for a while.

The ballroom had a dark marble floor, and dark chocolate brown walls. It was a spacious room. It was packed with hundreds of fabulously dressed men and women, milling about and chatting with each other. There were hundreds of small tables with three chairs per table, and in the center of each table there was a beautiful centerpiece consisting of a bouquet of roses.

"I feel a little out of place. We don't exactly have anything in common with these people." Jack said quietly to Sam and Dean.

"Yeah. And I wasn't counting on this many people."

"Yeah, that's gonna be a bitch."

"Excuse me, young man!" An old woman who had apparently heard Dean's course language reprimanded him.

Dean looked flustered for a moment and Jaclyn giggled.

"We'd better start scanning this place." Sam said, looking around.

"How? We can't exactly just walk around with Dean's signature EMF meter. It's a little conspicuous." Jackie pointed out.

Sam grinned and said, "You're forgetting what you gave me for Christmas." He pulled out his cell phone that Jack had installed the EMF meter in.

"Right. We'll work faster if we split up. But what are we going to use?" Dean asked.

"I have another one here." Jackie pulled out another cell phone. "Dean, you take this. You two walk around, scanning people. I'll walk around and start talking to people, and maybe mention the word 'Christo' a couple times."

"Good idea. Get in contact with someone if any of us find something." Dean said.

"Yeah, and Dean? You might want to change your ring tone." Jackie smiled and disappeared into the crowd.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam tried to blend in in the crowd of V.I.P.'s. He held his cell phone by his side and just walked slowly around in the ballroom. He had the sound off, but constantly watched the red lights on the cell phone. He got a few strange looks from some of the people but he just smiled and kept walking. Dean did the same thing with Jackie's cell phone.

Jackie walked casually around, talking with several people.

"And who might you be, miss?" A man walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder.

"Oh, hello. I'm Scarlet Lemmings. I'm a lawyer from Boston." Jack shot a stunning smile at the man. He had short brown hair, a thin build and dark green eyes.

"I'm Ezra Manuel, a doctor from New York."

"Oh, how are you?"

"Excellent thank you, Jaclyn."

Jack glared at the man in front of her.

"Ezariel." She said with realization.

He looked her up and down with a hungry expression. "You look absolutely astonishing." He reached to her and played with one of her brown curls. "Wanna seal another deal?" he asked, whispering lowly in her ear, and lightly kissing her neck.

Jackie grabbed the hand playing with her hair tight enough to startle him but not tight enough to arouse suspicion from the other guests.

"Don't touch me." She whispered dangerously.

He grinned and breathed in her perfume one last time. Finally, he drew away from her.

"So. Found that demon yet?"

"I have people working on it. And for the record, you touch any part of me again and I will personally exterminate you."

"Mmm, yes well, you started that. I mean I've always thought you were irresistibly sexy, but ever since that kiss, I've wanted you more than ever." Ezariel said smoothly, looking her up and down again.

"Resist." Jack said, privately wishing she'd worn sweats.

Ezariel grinned devilishly again and said, "So, when you find this demon, what's the plan?"

"Sam is carrying the Colt. I'll get it and finish the damned thing. And since that previously mentioned kiss last night, you have to give me that contract."

"Yeah. That was without doubt the best time anyone has ever deceived me."

Jack felt violated just by watching Ezariel take so much pleasure in looking at her.

Just then her phone rang quietly. She opened it and said smoothly, "Hello."

"I've got it." Sam's voice came across the line.

"Great. You have no idea how good that is." Jackie said, glancing nervously at Ezariel. "Where are you?" she added.

"By the punch bowl."

"I'll meet you there. Call Dean and tell him to be there too."

"Alright. Be careful."

"I always am. Love you." Jack closed her phone, glared at Ezariel one last time and walked by him. Before she could walk completely past, however, Ezariel caught her arm and swung her around so her back was against a wall.

He leant over so his mouth was an inch from her ear and whispered, "Don't screw this up." He bit her earlobe, kissed her neck, and ran his hands down her sides to her waist.

She groaned in protest and broke away from him with a little struggling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**REVIEW! Love you readers! Remember, the longer the better!**


	36. Friend or Foe?

**Thanks for all the reviews. Here's the next chap. Have fun reading it, and don't forget to review!**

Beethoven's fifth symphony resounded through the ballroom. Dean awkwardly smiled and nodded at the people staring at him. He had changed his ring tone, as Jackie had suggested, but he forgot to turn down the volume.

Dean opened his phone and said, "Yeah?"

"Dean, it's me." Sam's voice came from the other end of the line.

"Sammy. What's up?"

"I found the demon."

"Did you call Jack?"

"Yeah. She's on her way."

"Where are you?"

"Near the punchbowl. Dean, listen to me. We have a problem."

"Why? What's up?"

"It's Layla."

"Layla? Like, Layla Roark?"

"Yeah."

"I thought she only had six months to leave when we left?"

"She did. I think the demon is possessing her corpse."

"So the problem is…?"

"There's no way we can sure that Layla is actually dead."

"So if we waste the demon, there's a chance we would kill Layla Roark?"

"Yeah."

"Does Jack know?"

"Not yet. I thought it might be easier to explain in person."

"I'll be right there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was closer to Sam, so he reached him first. Jackie arrived two minutes after Dean did.

"Okay. Where is it?" she asked when she arrived.

Sam nodded at a woman talking to a man nearby. Dean and Jackie followed his gaze to Layla Roark. Dean recognized her immediately but Jackie had never met her before.

"Are you sure?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah."

Jack moved to go walk to Layla but Sam grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Jack looked at him confusedly.

"Jack, there's more."

"What?"

"We know her."

Jack looked from Sam to Dean and then asked, "From where?"

"Dean was…sick once. I took him to a faith healer. This girl was there too. Her name is Layla Roark. When we left her about a year ago, she had six months to live."

"Wait, a faith healer? Aren't those things usually scams?"

"The healer's wife was controlling a reaper. We didn't know."

Jack looked at her shoes for a moment and then looked back at Sam.  
"Listen guys… I've got this one. I'll do it."

"We don't know if we'll be killing her!" Dean said defensively.

"Dean, come on. Even if she was still alive after those six months, which is a huge if, that would mean that she probably would have had this demon inside her for weeks already. She'll probably die messy if we don't help her out."

"Help her out by killing her?" Dean asked.

"Hey, I don't like it any more than you do. But either way she's going to die. We might as well end her suffering."

Dean and Sam exchanged glances. They both knew Jackie was right.

Just then gunshots rang through the ballroom. Instinctively Sam tackled Jack to the ground and Dean whipped out his gun.

People ran around screaming and heading for an exit. However all of the exterior doors were locked from the outside. Two men entered the ballroom from the one unlocked door and pointed their guns at random people. Then one of the men, who was about 5"7 with sandy blonde hair and a thin build yelled out to the people, "EVERYONE GET DOWN ON YOUR KNEES AND PUT YOUR HANDS ON THE BACK OF YOUR HEAD!"

Immediately people scrambled to their knees. Sam helped Jack to her feet.

Suddenly one of the men noticed Dean, who was still wielding his gun. He pointed his rifle at Dean and screamed, "DROP IT!"

"Alright, alright! Let's just calm down, no one has to get hurt here."

Dean slowly lowered his gun and placed it at his feet on the ground. The man came over to him and grabbed the gun away. Sam, Dean and Jack all dropped to their knees. The man immediately frisked them all down, and took away all of their weapons. Sam was carrying his gun and the Colt; Jackie had a flat knife hidden underneath her dress.

The man dragged them to the middle of the ballroom, in the middle of the hordes of people that were all still panicking. The other man was walking around the ballroom, picking up purses and wallets from everyone he could find. The man that was with Sam, Jackie and Dean went to go help him.

Sam glanced to his side and saw Layla picking at the lock to one of the doors. No one had noticed her but him. Sam nudged Jack, who was beside him.

She saw what was happening and she whispered to him, "Go."

Sam crawled in Layla's direction. Jackie and Dean looked at each other and nodded. It would be their job to disarm the men.

They crept closer and closer to the burglars. Finally, when they were about three feet away they nodded to each other again and sprang up on their feet.

The men noticed them at once and sent bullets towards them but they dropped to the floor and dodged them. Jack whipped her foot out at one of the men's feet and he fell on his back. Dean got on his feet and knocked the gun out of the other man's hands.

The man Jackie had dropped to his feet had dropped his gun and it slid away from him. He got to his feet to see Jackie, ready for him. He grinned, thinking taking her out would be easy.

He sent a punch towards her but she dodged it, grabbed his outstretched arm and bent it backwards. The man cried out in pain, but sent his other fist to her jaw. It connected and knocked her backwards. She recovered quickly and aimed a kick at his chest. It hit him and winded him. She then sent a punch across his cheek and in quick succession sent another blow to his jaw. Then, to finish him off she spun around and kicked him, knocking him to the floor and out cold.

She panted and glanced to Dean. He was winning his fight as well. However the other man sent one horrible blow to Dean's jaw, making him fall to the floor and grunt in pain. Jack came up behind the man and hit him on the back of his head. He yelled but turned and sent a blow to her head. Jackie ducked and the man's blow missed her. Then with one stellar shot to his jaw, he fell to the floor, unconscious.

Dean got to his feet and mumbled, "Damn."

Jack glanced to where Sam was. He had grabbed a salt shaker from one of the tabled and trapped Layla inside a circle of salt. She nodded at him and he nodded back. Jack then moved to one of the exits. The guests were still confused, not knowing if the men were really out of the picture, and they watched her every move. Jack approached one of the doors and kicked it down. Then she yelled throughout the room.

"Everyone just stay calm. Get out of the building and someone call the police."

Immediately people rushed out of the door. Chaos thrived for about five minutes until Sam, Dean and Jackie were left alone with Layla and the unconscious bodies of the two men who had tried to rob them. Jackie approached the man Dean had been fighting and pulled out the Colt.

"This doesn't change anything, Jack. We still don't know if Layla is still alive." Sam pointed out.

"I have an idea. Trust me." Jackie approached the demon.

"Why, hello Miss Beckett." Layla said with a smirk.

"You know me?" Jackie asked casually.

"Oh yes of course. You killed my brother when you went on that little killing spree a year back."

"Aww, well… Sorry about that." Jack said with a grin.

"No you're not."

"True."

"You know, I'm surprised at you."

"Why's that?"

"I never thought you'd stoop so low."

"What do you mean?" Jack said, a grin still residing on her face.

"Well, doing his dirty work? It's a little low." Layla pointed behind Sam, Dean and Jackie.

They all turned and there was Ezariel, his yellow eyes shining and his lips curled into a devilish grin.

**REVIEW! The longer, the better ;). **


	37. Jaclyn Beckett's Story

"Evening, Jackie." Ezariel said, grinning at Jackie.

Jackie sighed and said, "E."

"So… want to get this over with?" Ezariel said, pointing at Layla.

"Jack, what's going on? That can't be yellow-eyes!" Dean asked.

"Who is that?" Sam asked.

"Get it done, Beckett." Ezariel urged.

"Woe, what? Why kill me? What did I do?" Layla said, terrified.

"Everyone shut up." Jackie ordered. Everyone fell silent. She turned to Sam and Dean and said, "I'll explain later." She turned to Ezariel and glared, and finally she turned to Layla and shot her in the leg.

Sam and Dean cried out, and Ezariel took on a look of satisfaction.

Jack walked over to Layla and checked her pulse. She was still alive, which meant either the demon was still alive or her body was. However, she wasn't talking or coming out of her unconsciousness.

Jackie looked at Sam and Dean and said, "She's dead."

"How do you know?"

"That shot wouldn't have killed Layla Roark. It would have hurt a heck of a lot, and she would not be unconscious right now. She'd be screaming. Layla is dead."

Jack got to her feet and shot off another round from the Colt into Layla's heart.

Then she turned to face Sam, Dean and Ezariel.

"Good job." Ezariel commented.

"Your turn." Jack looked at Ezariel.

"Yeah." He reached into his pocket and unfolded a piece of paper.

"You keep demon deals on slips of paper?" Jackie asked, a little amused. Sam and Dean stood beside her, confused as ever.

"It's the only logical way we can keep track of them. Here it is."

Jackie took the slip of paper and looked at it. On it was simple handwriting. It read 'Dean Winchester. One year.'

Jackie walked over to a table in the ballroom where a candle was lit. She lit the contract on fire and dropped it on the ground. It burnt to ashes. As soon as the paper was lit Dean dropped to the floor.

"Dean? Are you okay?" Sam asked, kneeling beside him.

Dean opened his eyes and Sam noticed amazingly that his wounds from fighting had been healed.

Ezariel grinned at Jack and said, "Now he has two years."

Jack whipped around to face him and said, "What?"

"You didn't think I was going to give you the entire contract all at once did you?"

"You son of a bitch. What did you do?"

"I gave him an extra year. You want the whole thing? I'll be in touch."

Ezariel disappeared.

"OH YOU ARE SO DEAD, YOU DEMONIC SON OF A BITCH!" Jackie called out to the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam, Dean and Jackie walked into their motel room. It was getting late now, close to one o'clock in the morning.

"Are you going to tell us?" Dean accused Jack as they walked in.

Jackie sighed and said, "I don't really want to."

"I think you owe us quite the explanation. Making deals with that demon doesn't seem to be such a smart move." Dean replied.

"A bit rich coming from you, isn't it?"

"Spill."

"It's a horribly long story."

"We have time." Sam pointed out.

Jackie sighed and said, "It goes all the way back to your fire."

"What do you mean?"

"A lot of it has to do with John."

Sam and Dean waited for her to begin her story. She sighed and said, "Fine."

"The day that your house fire happened my dad was outside taking out the trash. Azazel was leaving your house when my dad saw him. Azazel noticed he was being watched and couldn't risk someone letting slip what he looked like. He killed my dad.

'I lived with my mom for about a year until she died too. John had always cared for me. I must have been about a year and a half at that time. John hid me with Jim Murphy, Missouri Mosely, Bobby, Caleb, pretty much everyone and anyone he knew. I grew up in all of those homes, taking turns from one place to another. But every month John would always visit me for two or three days at a time, to train mostly. He taught me probably eighty percent of what I know about the supernatural.

'When I was old enough John started taking me on hunts. He told you boys he was hunting and left to get me. He found I had a natural talent for the job. I was a sharp shooter and had stamina. John made me hone my skills and made me better and better.

'And then you left, Sam. And then things started to get really complicated. John knew he couldn't take me hunting anymore, so he allowed me to hunt on my own. When Dean worked his own jobs he came to find me, and we hunted together. And then he went missing.

'I nearly went crazy trying to find him in those months. And finally when I caught wind of where he was, he was already in that hospital bed. I went to talk to him when you weren't in the room, Sam. He told me he had a plan, and that he wanted me to come with him. I did and he summoned Azazel. I was terrified of him. John knew that Azazel was looking for a human to lead his army. He also knew that Azazel was considering getting me. He made a deal with Azazel to wake up Dean and protect me. Azazel couldn't use me anymore. But he wanted more than the Colt, and so, to save me and Dean, John gave up his life. I was wrecked, but John had made me promise not to tell you boys that he'd made a deal for Dean.

'I went back to the estate my parents had left me. Our family was always very well-off and I was left a sizeable fortune. My parents had owned a second house in Nebraska. I went back there and for a year I devoted myself to training, experimenting, making myself better and better until I was almost invincible. I developed a few toys for myself, the largest of which was my car. I experimented with holy wood, holy water, salt, pure iron and everything else that repels demons and spirits.

'And then I resumed my hunting, better, faster, and stronger than ever. The 660 demons thing happened in my first month of hunting after I got back to my job. It's been hunting ever since, and then one day while I was looking for another job, you boys showed up. I've been with you ever since." Jackie finished.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks.

"So what happened with that demon then? The one with the yellow eyes?"

"His name is Ezariel. He's Azazel's brother. He is extremely dangerous, controlling, and power-hungry. Since you killed his brother, he was probably your most threatening enemy. He came to me wanting to refresh our deal, but he wanted me to do him a few favors, killing a few demons that got in his way. In return I made him promise he wouldn't hurt you boys. I tricked him into sealing the deal. He can't break it. If he tries to hurt you boys, he dies. He can still kill me, and I can still kill him.

'I got all of the information for this hunt from him. The demon possessing Layla was some kind of threat to Ezariel. However before I found out about this job you guys told me about Dean's demon-deal. All of those crossroad demons – well, most of them anyway- are all under Ezariel's command. He holds the souls of who knows how many people. Dean is one of them. I made a deal with him for Dean's contract. But I was stupid. I didn't ask for his entire contract. I just said "contract". So tonight, Ezariel gave Dean one more year, and one more year only. He wants me to keep hunting for him. I'm forced to. There's no other way to get Dean out of his deal. At least, not that I know of."

They sat in silence for another five minutes until Dean finally broke it.

"Hey, Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"What does your car look like?"

Jackie grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	38. AN2

**Hey you guys! **

**So I've been thinking for a bit and I think I've come across an idea.**

**I've always wanted to mesh some characters from different shows into this story, but I didn't want to make the readers angry by putting in characters they've a) never heard of before, or b) think might take away from the overall effct of this story.**

**So I figured if I could get some feedback from my regular readers I might be able to add some foreign characters without offending my readers.**

**So if you hate the idea altogether, say so...**

**But if you don't I'd love to hear what characters from what show/book you think could work well.**

**Here's a few of my ideas:**

**Gregory House, from "House MD"... Any of the cast of "Prison Break", A lawyer from "Law and Order", Dirk Pitt or Al Giordino...**

**PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS IDEA!**

**review with your answer, (please, please feel free to give me other ideas as well, i.e. other things you'd like to see in the story, things you want to happen to the characters, etc...)**

**Love you all!**

**winchestergirl**


	39. KITT

**Thanks for all the reviews. This one was so fun to write. Have lots of fun reading it!**

_"Elena Popher, 23, died in her Vermont house last night. Popher, found at 3:41 last night died of severe cuts to her chest, stomach and neck. The cuts look as if they could have come from an animal, but the autopsy has not been conducted yet. Her daughter, Millicent, age 15, found her immediately called the police. The house alarm remained armed throughout the attack and video cameras were unable to capture footage of the assailant. To date, the police have no leads."_

Jackie sighed and put down the newspaper clipping she'd just been reading. She was sitting behind the kitchen table in yet another rundown motel room. Sam and Dean were still sleeping as far as she knew. She was hunched over a cup of coffee searching through local obits to find a case.

Dean walked in, rubbing his eyed sleepily and yawning.

"Morning, J."

"Morning, Dean." Jackie got up quickly and made a coffee just the way Dean liked it.

Dean sat himself down beside where she was sitting at the kitchen table. Jackie walked over and placed the coffee in front of him.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Hey, can we go to Nebraska?"

"Why?"

"I want to check on a few things at my house."

"A few things being?"

"My car."

Dean laughed and said, "I already have the nicest car anyone could want."

"That is a matter of opinion."

"Alright. We'll go as soon as Sam's up."

"Go where as soon as Sam's up?" Sam had just walked into the kitchen, yawning.

Jack stood up and made another cup of coffee. "Nebraska!"

"What?"

"I have to check on my car." Jackie explained, getting curious looks from both Winchesters.

"What's so special about this car anyway?" Dean asked curiously.

"Let's just say I call it KITT."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Impala, for the second time in its long, colorful history, pulled into the large, impressive Victorian in Nebraska. The house was in the rural section of town, with many back roads and deserted gravel roads surrounding it.

Jack grinned from the passenger's seat and said, "Alright. Come on in, and make yourself at home."

As Jack walked towards the door of her own house she pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. She let Sam and Dean inside and they looked around, noticing the things in her house for the first time. She was a good decorator, but she didn't go crazy with it.

The colours were neutral in the living room, the lighting warm and comfortable. She however, passed this room completely and walked to a door that had a panel on it, that looked quite like a blank TV screen. She placed her palm on this screen and the panel scanned her print.

"Welcome, Miss Beckett." The three heard from a female, robotic-sounding voice.

She entered her lab, and the boys were amazed.

It was full of amazing gadgets, mostly super-advanced demon hunting gadgets. But the most impressive thing was the car in the middle of the room.

It was a 2009, black Camaro. The wheels had aluminum spinning rims and they had what looked like diamonds and crystals shining from on them. The back had a small spoiler and underneath it was a red band of what looked like a laser. She walked casually over to it and said smoothly, "Good afternoon, KITT."

A voice that sounded just like the car from Knight Rider, robotic and male, replied, "Miss Beckett. If my calculations are correct, it would seem we haven't made contact in quite some time. It has been almost seven months."

"I've been hunting with some of my friends. Do you know Sam and Dean Winchester?"

"The sons of the legendary John Winchester! It's a pleasure to finally meet you. My database says a Sam and Dean Winchester are wanted by the authorities for a number of things, armed robbery and three counts of first-degree murder."

"Those acts were not committed by Sam and Dean of their own accord. They're hunters. Be polite."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Winchester and Mr. Winchester."

Sam and Dean just looked at Jack, jaws on the floor.

"Sam, is that car talking?" Dean asked.

"I think so." Sam replied.

"How is it talking?" Dean asked.

"I am not just a car, Mr. Dean Winchester. I am the product of years of hard work and advanced technology that you may never understand. You may call me KITT."

Dean looked at Jack for an explanation.

"KITT has the body of a normal car, except for a few additions I've made. I've had many of the best scientists and engineers working on this for quite some time. KITT has a super-computer built into him, enabling him to hack any firewall, break any computer code and virtually access almost anything, including traffic cameras to classified FBI files. He can track phone calls; pinpoint them to an exact location, to the nearest tenth of a kilometer. With his computer on, he can move at almost 1000 miles per hour. With it off, he can move at 450 miles per hour. His power is mostly solar, but uses gasoline sparingly, enabling him to receive amazing distance per liter of gasoline. I've been working on this for virtually all my life, and I perfected last spring."

Sam and Dean stared at this car, amazing at how advanced it was.

"You got the idea from Knight Rider, I assume?" Dean asked, recognizing the similarities to the old movie.

Jack grinned. "I'll admit, I had a bit of fun picking and choosing which special features I wanted."

"So this is the experimenting you did?" Sam asked.

"To its full extent." Jack replied.

"Wow." Sam replied.

"Miss Beckett? Permission to speak?" KITT interrupted.

"Granted."

"It has been approximately a half a year since I have moved from this spot. Is it possible, perhaps, for me to move around for a bit?"

Jack turned to Sam and Dean and asked, "Want to test him out?"

Dean quickly had a childish grin on his face and said eagerly, "Can we?"

"Absolutely. But I'm driving first." Jackie said with a grin and opened KITT's driver side door. She had also tricked out the car with suicide doors, and there were diamonds embedded in the handle on the door.

Sam and Dean were amazed when they entered the car. The seats were comfortable suede, and there was another computer screen in between the driver's seat and the passenger's seat, where the CD player would be on a normal car.

Once Sam and Dean were settled in, Sam in the passenger's seat and Dean in the back, Jack gestured to the screen. "It's equipped with a touch screen if I don't feel like using verbal command. KITT, would you like to drive or should I?"

"I would be pleased to drive, if that is okay for you, Miss Beckett." KITT replied.

"Please, go ahead."

Just then Sam and Dean realized that a garage door that they hadn't noticed was opening.

She smiled at the awed looks on their faces. "It can only be opened by KITT's computer coded command. Even I can't do it unless I order him to. KITT, would you play me some Blue Oyster Cult?"

"Absolutely, Miss Beckett."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After an hour or so of racing around in the amazing Camaro, they returned to Jack's house and rolled into the garage.

Sam, Dean and Jackie went to her kitchen and Jack grabbed Dean and Sam beers, and cracked open a bottle of peach juice for herself.

"I can't believe you researched all of that technology. I never thought hunting could get so sophisticated." Sam said, once they were settled behind her kitchen table, which was made of dark, polished wood.

"I spent years doing that stuff. Most hunters have such a drive that they don't bother experimenting. I knew there must be many ways to kill things of the supernatural, and I loved to treat myself with a toy once in a while. When I was thinking of more ideas for inventions, I came across the idea of KITT, and I've been working on it ever since. I had nearly unlimited resources."

"I still like my car better." Dean said with a grin. "Now, if it was a '67 Impala…"

Jackie laughed but shook her head. "The whole idea was to try to revolutionize hunting for me; make it more modern. How could I make something look modern with a classic car? The '09 Camaro just seemed to fit. And I love the diamonds. That was all my addition."

They talked for a little while longer until Jackie said, "I think I have a hunt in Vermont. We should get there somewhat soon and talk to the witness."

Sam nodded and asked, "Are we taking Dean's car or Jack's car?"

Jackie grinned and led the way back to the garage.

"KITT?" she called once she was inside.

"Miss Beckett." KITT replied.

"I'm going hunting. Would you like to come along?"

"I would enjoy that immensely."

Jack turned to Dean. "You take your car, I'll take mine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**LOL! Hoped you liked that one, it was sooooo fun to write! I love the idea of KITT so much; I just had to put it in : D. **

**So I've officially decided that Gregory House will make an appearance on this story. Watch out for that!**

**REVIEW!**


	40. AN3

**Hey you guys! **

**Just kinda wondering why my regular reviewers havent said anything...**

**not to be a nudge but... :)**

**love you all so much, you've all been so good to me.**

**Love you all!**

**winchestergirl**


	41. Animalistic Rage

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, once again. You guys are gold! Here's the next chap. **

"_I know that once in love you don't think of the devil that's inside… And maybe it'll come one day where you'll feel safe and I won't have the time…" _Jack sat in the driver's seat of KITT, singing softly to a song on the radio and following the black '67 Impala in front of her.

Dean was driving the Impala and Jackie could see Sam's outline slouched in the passenger's seat of the Impala, probably sleeping.

"Miss Beckett, I have a phone call here for you." KITT informed her.

"Who's it from?"

"Dean Winchester."

"Patch it through and pause my music, alright?"

"Sure thing, Miss Beckett."

"Dean?" Jackie said into the silence.

"Jack." Dean's voice came through the speakers.

"What's up?"

"Not much, actually. Sam's sleeping and the silence in this car is killing me. Wish I had a computer to talk to."

Jack grinned and replied, "It's not always fun, Dean."

KITT's voice came through the speakers. "Hey!"

Jack laughed and said, "Sorry, KITT. You're a joy to be around."

"So run me through this hunt again?" Dean's voice came through the speakers.

"Some chick was mauled in her home. The clipping said it looked like an animal attack, but I'm guessing since its unexplainable how an animal got into the room, not to mention disable the cameras and the alarm system, that the cops are leaning towards psycho killer."

"So if this is our kind of gig, what are you thinking?"

"Black dog, skinwalker…"

"Werewolf?"

"Lunar cycle isn't right… But there are other things it could be. Honestly, I hope it's a skinwalker or black dog."

"Why?" 

"There are worse things."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack stepped out of her car, outside a beautiful house. She wore a bright green summer dress with white pumps, and she'd tied her hair up in a bun. 

Sam, Dean and Jackie had settled into a hotel after they'd arrived in Vermont. They were at the house of the victim, where the witness, Millicent, was staying with her nanny. Sam and Dean also got out of her car, wearing tuxes. It was a brilliant spring day and the temperature was warm enough to get away with wearing a summer dress.

Sam, out of habit, walked right behind Jack on the way to the door. Dean followed close behind. Jack knocked on the door, and a middle-aged woman answered.

"Hello." The woman said curiously.

"Hi. My name is Ann Wilson. I'm a guidance counselor; I work for the local police department. This is Cliff Williams, and Bon Scott, they're officers." Jackie gestured at Sam and Dean. "We'd like to talk to Millicent Popher, if that isn't any trouble."

"She already gave her statement."

"Fact check. There were some inconsistencies."

The lady let them in.

A little while later, they were all seated in the living room of the large house. Millicent Popher, the daughter of the victim was sitting on the couch across from them.

"So, Millicent. When you found your mother, what did the cuts look like?" Dean asked.

"Deep, messy. I've said this before. I think an animal did it." She answered. The girl had blonde hair, full lips, and a nice body, as Jackie realized Dean had noticed. However, she wasn't crying. 

"Millicent, where's your dad?"

"He's been dead for six years now. Car accident." She girl said, looking at her shoes.

"What animal did the cuts look like they had come from?"

"If I had to guess, I'd say a wolf. But around her neck there were some bruises that looked like they could have come from a snake! And there were some holes on her body, as if she'd been pecked by a bird or something. I don't know who killed her, but whoever it was, they're crazy!"

Sam looked beside him and saw Jackie, suddenly looking nervous and a little afraid. He saw it for a flash, but then when she noticed he was looking at her she hid it flawlessly. 

"I think that's all we need, thank you." Sam said, and they left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the Camaro, Dean asked, "So what d'you guys think?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's just what it is."

Jackie touched a button on the touch screen and allowed KITT to drive. She then sighed and out the windshield. "It's never skin walkers."

Dean looked at her curiously and said, "You think you know what it is."

"I do. They're rare. I feared this."

"Feared what?"

"Ever heard of a druid?"

"A druid? No… What is it?" Sam asked.

"They're kind of like witches. They're human, more or less, but they dabble in some really black magic. Enough to be able to control nature. I've only ever come across one before, and it was a bitch."

"What do you mean, control nature?"

"I mean, with the proper incantation and odds and ends, they could make a wolf, a bird, and a snake randomly attack a woman."

Sam and Dean sat there for a moment and then Sam said, "Holy crap."

"Yeah. Hey Dean, you know when I told you that shape shifters were elementary hunting? And when you asked what was advanced hunting?"

"Yeah?"

"This is it." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They stayed in a single motel room that night. They were all sitting around the supper table having some takeout when a knock on the door came. Dean got up to get it, and Sam and Jackie watched curiously.

Dean opened the door and a man stood there, yellow eyes gleaming in the light.

Jack nearly had a heart attack.

Ezariel.

"Hello, guys. I think it's time we all had a nice chat."

Jack glared at him. Ezariel grinned at her and said lowly, "Evening, beautiful."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**REVIEW! The longer the better ;)**


	42. Jackie Violated

**This ones gonna be short, just wanted to get it out of the way so we could get back to the hunt ******

"What are you doing here?" Jackie demanded.

"Well, the way we left things. I just wanted to make sure you're not angry at me." Ezariel said smoothly, grinning wickedly at her. 

"Get out of here." Sam demanded.

"Sorry, can't. Me and this pretty little girl over here have to make sure everything's on track."

"What do you want, E?"

Ezariel grinned. "First things first. I want a deal from the three of you, saying that you won't do anything that would involve hurting me or causing me harm. That lasts for 24 hours, as of now."

"Fine." Jackie agreed, and nodded to Sam and Dean.

"Fine." Dean sighed.

"Fine." Dean said.

Ezariel shook hands with Sam, shook hands with Dean and then waited for Jackie to stand up and shake his hand. She cautiously got up, walked towards Ezariel and took his hand. However instead of shaking it, he grabbed it and pulled her into him, and then kissed her roughly. She struggled to get out of his grasp, but he held her tight and indulged in her like she was chocolate.

Sam pulled her out of his grasp and said, "Stay away from her."

Ezariel touched his lips and grinned. "No way."

Jack sighed and her heart started to beat faster.

"You are dating a Winchester?" he said, absolutely shocked.

She looked at the floor. He approached her slowly and said quietly, "Did I say you could indulge in this random? You still belong to me, Beckett, you know that." He touched her neck and whispered in her ear. "You're mine."

She moved away from him and said, "I think it's perfectly clear that you're a little confused."

"You know what's more clear? The memory of you purring in my ear as I indulged in your soft, tanned skin."

"That was long ago."

"Five years, give or take."

"I thought you were human."

"And you were naïve, and young, and rather easy."

"Shut up, E."

"Oh don't worry, gorgeous, you were very good."

"Shut up, E."

"The funny thing about that night was John Winchester's face when he realized what I'd done. Livid, I think would be the word."

Sam looked shocked. Dean looked angry. Jack looked violated. 

"Anyway. We're still agreed about the fight for me/save Dean contract, correct?"

She nodded once, still staring at the floor.

With that, Ezariel left, leaving Jack standing in shocked, feeling violated, and wishing she was invisible.


	43. Stories and Death

That night Jackie went to bed early, without talking to Sam or Dean about what Ezariel had revealed

That night Jackie went to bed early, without talking to Sam or Dean about what Ezariel had revealed. Sam followed her about and hour later and joined her in the same bed. Dean was still cleaning his guns in the kitchen.  
Sam crawled slowly in to bed. He could tell she was either asleep or pretending to be. In order to test which one it was he snuggled up behind her and wrapped his arms around her warm soft frame.  
She turned around in his arms to face him. A little light was streaming through the separating door between the bedroom and the kitchen. She looked into his sympathetic eyes and cuddled up close to his chest.  
"Was he lying today?" he whispered into her ear.  
'I wish i could say he was."  
"What happened?"  
"It's a long story."  
"I have all the time in the world."  
She sighed and intertwined their legs underneath the covers. Sam ran his hands from her waist to her chest and back.  
She kissed his bare chest once and then wrapped her arms around his neck. "It was the night of my high school prom. E had been scoping the place out for a while, pretending to be a new student. He was charming back then... The type you always see on movies, dangerous to those that can see it and charming to those that can't. I let my guard down around him. Let the hunter in me fade. Rookie mistake, but I was young, and still really dependant on your dad with all that hunting stuff. Speaking of your dad, he warned me about E. said he was bad news. Actually volunteered to chaperone by prom."  
Sam laughed inside as he thought of his father stalking Jackie at her prom.  
"Anyway that night E slipped me something in my punch, got me really drunk and really high, and everything was spinning. All I remember is thinking i was going back to my motel to sleep off a bad hangover. That's when I realized the bed i was lying on wasn't mine. John didn't see me leave but lost track of me and tracked my cell phone down to that hotel. He caught E, exorcized him, but not completely. E left, and I was left to sleep for a day. After that, John never let me date again. We had a running joke about how one day I'd become a Winchester."  
"He might not be that far off." Sam said and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.  
She grinned and allowed Sam to kiss her, and she kissed him back. Instead of pulling away, Sam kissed her like he never had before, pushing her lightly on her back, and deepening the kiss with every second. When he finally pulled away, she was panting.  
She smiled at him and intertwined herself around him. She rested her head on his chest and said quietly, "I don't understand."  
"About what?"  
"I thought you'd be more upset than this."  
"You didn't do anything to upset me."  
"Not many people could actually see that." She said with a small, sad smile.  
He grinned and straightened out on his back. She rested her head on his chest, wrapped her arms around him and fell asleep in his arms. Sam stayed awake, thinking about her life for a while. She had it worse than he had. Sam all of a sudden felt a burst of gratitude towards his father for keeping her as safe as he could while still allowing her to live her life as normally as possible.  
Dean entered the room and saw Sam, wrapped up with a sleeping Jackie on his chest. He grinned and gave the thumbs up to Sam. Sam smiled back and Dean got into his bed and turned off the light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackie woke up to the sun streaming through the half-open window. Sam was still sleeping and Dean was in the kitchen. Jackie got up, kissed Sam once more, made sure he was covered by the comforter, rubbed her sleepy eyes and walked slowly into the kitchen. Dean was sitting in a chair, coffee in hand, looking at the floor.  
"Morning, D. Winchester."  
Dean sighed sleepily and said "Morning, J. Beckett."  
She smiled and said, "Breakfast? I'm thinking bacon."  
"Bacon would be amazing, if you could scramble some eggs with it."  
"My pleasure." She went about gathering what she needed for breakfast.  
Out of the corner of her eye, Jackie noticed Dean take another long gulp of coffee. "Long night?" she asked, with an eyebrow raised.  
"Yeah. A lot on my mind." Jackie couldn't help noticing him taking a long, worried look at her.  
She looked him in the eye and knew what was worrying him. "I can handle myself, Dean."  
He smiled sadly and said "I know you can. I'm just not sure you can take all these demons."  
"There's always a risk."  
"I'm so sick of risks." Dean said.  
Jack smiled and said fondly, "Amen."  
"Oh and by the way, another chick died." Dean said grimly.  
Jackie turned to face him and said sarcastically, "Shocker."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx 


	44. Back to the Basics or Not?

Hey guys

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews.**

**Last chapters were very short so this one is pretty long to compensate. :D**

**Hope you like it! **

Jackie read the newspaper clipping Dean handed to her quickly. "Well that's pretty much exactly the same as the other one."

"Smart money on the druid?" Dean asked.

"I'd say so. It fits."

"So what d'you think we do? What do these things look like?"

"Human. We have to find a person who's been at ground zero during both crimes. Where did this girl live?"

"Two houses down from the last victim."

"That's very close. It has to be someone who's intimately connected with the other crime."

"They're all intimately close. They were neighbors."

"Were you always friendly with your neighbors."

"I hardly ever had neighbors."

"Good point."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Sam was awake and they were all ready to go, they climbed in KITT and left to the latest victim's house.

"KITT, can you check more local papers and get a different obit than the one we already found?"

"Absolutely, Miss Beckett. Just one question. What newspaper did your obit come from?"

"The Morning Post."

"Thank you. I've found two more obituaries matching that same murder."

"Can you tell me about the people found at the crime?"

"There were three people present at the time the police arrived."

"Educate me."

Sam and Dean watched as Jackie and her car had an ongoing conversation.

"The person who called the police was a woman named Marie Lottie, currently employed as the nanny of Millicent Popher."

Dean sighed and said, "It's always the nanny."

"Actually, Mr. Winchester, statistically, in movies and novels the person most likely responsible for a violent crime are employed as butlers or scientists." KITT replied.

Sam, with a grin on his face asked, "Who else was there."

"Millicent Popher was also there, and a maid was also present, but they all claim to not have been in the room at the time of the murder."

"What have the police found out?" Jackie asked.

"I am currently scanning the FBI report. They are not suspicious of the people there, because the cuts look as if they came from a wolf. Miss Beckett, I am sure you have already thought of this, but my experience suggests this could be a druid."

"Yeah, that's the current thought."

"So how do you become a druid, anyway?" Sam asked.

"Well druids were kind of like witches when they first began to practice magic. They were extremely invested in the idea of nature, but most of them thought it was impossible to actually control it. Most druids are harmless, worshipping nature instead of dabbling into black magic. But a ring of them decided to take things into their own hands and found some very ancient spell work devised by a very old druid. They used the spells to control nature and to kill anyone they thought was immoral, disrespectful of nature. Before long, however, the druids found it was a good feeling to have such power, so they ended up killing random people or just people that made them angry. There are very few that are willing to go so deep into such magic so black druids are rare, but unfortunately when they do show up, they end up being bitches." Jackie explained.

"How do you kill them?" Sam asked.

"The only thing I've seen that repels them is pure gold."

"Why gold?" Dean asked.

"Gold is said to be something that druids are against. They believe that nature far surpasses anything man can do with money. This also makes it very hard to kill them, because unless you have almost unlimited resources it is hard to get gold stakes." KITT answered.

"But you have them right?" Dean asked.

"I have three." Jackie said, turning onto the right road.

"I love having rich people on my side." Dean said with a grin.

"Speaking of rich, KITT, have we got a hit on Bela Talbot recently?"

"The last time I have picked up Miss Talbot was last Wednesday in Colorado."

"Wait, you know Bela?" Dean asked.

"Sure. She's a bitch. She also has something I need, so I've been looking for a way to secure it."

"What does she have?"

"An extremely powerful amulet, that also has the ability to kill every vampire within a one mile radius. I'd like to have it in my arsenal."

"How do you know she won't sell it?"

"She knows I want it. She also knows I'm well-off. She wants to sell it to me. However, I find buying something from someone who stole it is rather distasteful."

Dean grinned. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to take from her what she has rightfully stolen." Jackie said with a small smile. "She's good, but I'm better."

Dean smiled happily. He'd love to see Bela get a taste of her own medicine.

"So who are we thinking? The maid, the nanny or the teenage girl?" Jackie asked.

"I don't know. We met the nanny; I don't think she's the type." Sam said, looking skeptical.

"I say we check out the house, see if there's anything suspicious in their rooms. I'll bet if the girl is a druid, she'd write about feelings of anger somewhere." Dean said.

"Like a diary?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah."

Jack pulled into the driveway of the second victim's house. Before she got out of her car she pulled her hair back into a messy bun. She was wearing a lilac blouse and black dress pants with black heels. She grabbed her fake ID and walked to the front door. But before she knocked she said into the open air, "KITT, lock up."

KITT locked its doors and Jack knocked on the front door.

The door opened and a man stood opposite the door. He wore a police costume.

Sam and Dean looked panicked for a second, but Jackie saved them.

"Hello officer. I'm Scarlet Johnson; I'm a reporter for the Daily News. I would love to ask you a few questions."

"Who are these guys?" the officer asked.

"This is Sam Brown and Dean O'Connell; they're fellow reporters of mine."

"I already talked to the press."

"If it's not too much, sir, we just want to ask about five questions, and maybe take a look at the house. It'll be twenty minutes, tops." Jackie was a smooth liar.

"Alright."

Jackie, Sam and Dean entered the house.

"So you are still thinking wolf attack?" Jackie asked, quietly signaling Sam and Dean to go check out the maid's room.

"Well, wolves don't exactly live out here. We think maybe a stray dog." The officer replied as Sam and Dean slipped away.

"A dog?"

"Yes."

"No chance of this being a human attack."

"No way. The cuts are way too messy to be made by anything other than an animal."

"Thank you, officer."

Jackie walked away from the officer to find Sam and Dean.

She found them standing in a room that was very neat.

"I think you can cross off the maid." Dean said, as she entered the room.

"Why's that?"

"This doesn't look like the lair of a black druid."

Jackie sighed and said, "Yeah you're right. This isn't it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take long for Sam, Dean and Jackie to break into the house two doors down. They knocked, but no one seemed to be home, so they let themselves in.

It took Jackie three minutes to find the girl's room. As soon as she entered she knew she'd found it.

"Sam! Dean! Get over here!" Jackie said, staring at the sight in front of her.

Sam and Dean joined her.

"Woe." Sam said, staring at the room.

The walls were splattered with red blotches, most likely blood. The floor was covered in leaves and grass and there were some open books lying open near a symbol written in chalk.

Jack walked to the books. She gulped. "Black magic spell books."

"Remind me to never have kids." Dean mumbled.

Jack smiled and got back to her feet. Just then the door slammed behind her. She whipped around and there stood the druid.

"You shouldn't have come here, Beckett." The druid smiled.

**REVIEW!**


	45. AN4

**Hey you guys! **

**No reviews. Im personally hurt. :) Review for me, please?**

**love you all so much, you've all been so good to me.**

**Love you all!**

**winchestergirl**


	46. Injured

**Sorry it is so short. This is just sort of a lead off to things that could happen next. Watch out for House and team in the next few chapters! Also working on a piece called "Just a Little Turbulence", check it out! (Also a Supernatural fanfic, with a crossover with Red Eye.) Also, I've changed my pen name to "Scarlette Ralston" so watch out for that.**

**Here's the next chap. **

Jackie faced the girl and gulped. The last time she was cornered by an angry druid things didn't work out too well for her. Sam and Dean looked at her, made sure she was alright, and then turned to the druid. Jackie pulled out the stakes from in her coat. She threw one to each Sam and Dean.

"Hello." She said brightly.

The druid rolled its eyes and said to her, "You always were extremely annoying."

"You know me?"

"Everyone knows you. Even us poor, non-demons."

"Flattering."

"Not really. A lot of people have been looking for you."

"Yeah? Why's that? Still want me to lead some demon army?"

"We hardly think that's going to work out anymore. No, there's a new leader rising."

"That's a relief."

"Really? Thousands of demons coming after you and your boy toy here is a relief?" the druid girl pointed laughingly at Sam.

"Watch yourself, there." Jackie said, threateningly.

"I would say we're coming after Dean here too, but it's hardly worth it to send him downstairs ahead of schedule, wouldn't you say?"

Jackie tightened her grip on the stake. "So what, you want to kill me and eliminate competition?"

"Actually, I was sent to kill you."

"By who?" Sam asked.

"Lillith."

The druid lunged at Jackie. Jackie dodged it and sent a stab at it. It took the stake right out of her hands and threw it across the room. The druid threw Jackie out of the room. She crashed against the far wall. Sam and Dean closed in on the druid, but suddenly a wolf appeared out of thin air. It rushed at Jackie and bit her in the leg. She screamed. The druid, however, lasted an amazingly short time. It was outnumbered, three to one. Sam and Dean closed up on it, surrounding it, and both drove their stakes into it. The air was pierced with a bone chilling scream and then it fell to the ground, hopelessly dead.

Sam and Dean rushed over to Jackie.

"Alright?" Dean asked, looking at her leg.

"Peachy." She said in pain.

"We should get that looked at." Sam insisted.

"No. It's too risky for you two."

"We can risk it."

"You won't."

"It has to be looked at."

She sighed and then said, "Fine. But we're going to Jersey."

"Why would we drive all the way to Jersey to get your leg looked at?"

"I know a doctor there that won't ask any questions."

"What doctor doesn't ask questions?"

"Just trust me, okay?"

Sam and Dean exchanged looks and then Dean asked, "What hospital?"

"Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. It's in Princeton, New Jersey."

**REVIEW!**


	47. Dr House in the House

Sorry it's been so long

**Sorry it's been so long! This one has House!! Also note for simplicity's sake I kept his original team, Cameron, Chase and Foreman. Enjoy!**

Jackie Beckett sighed. Waiting in hospitals really, really sucked. The clinic was nice, though. The exam room was pleasantly painted and decorated, but waiting, hoping her bribe to get the doctor of her choice worked was excruciating. Jackie was sitting on the exam table and Sam and Dean were waiting in the waiting room.

A door opened behind her. She glanced around to see a scruffy man with a cane and a twisted grin standing in the doorway.

"Jay. 500 bucks to a nurse to get me in this room within an hour?" he said in a low voice.

Jackie grinned at the man in front of her. "You're not easy to get to, Dr. House."

Greg House was a brilliant doctor with horrible, insane bedside manner. He worked at Princeton-Plainsboro with his team of underlings in the department of diagnostics, and saved hundreds of lives with his witty and cunning thinking.

House stepped into the room and shut the door.

"What are you doing here, Jaclyn?"

"What, coming to see you isn't enough?"

"I thought I told you not to come to my work when you wanted extra attention!" House said sarcastically.

Jack grinned at House and said, "Do you really think I'd be here if I had any choice?"

House slipped back into a serious mood. "What's up?"

"Leg. Got a bad bite from a very vicious pit bull." Jackie grinned convincingly.

House walked over to her and said quietly, "Lean back." Jackie leaned back and rested her back on the exam table with a bit of help from House. House rolled up her pant leg and slowly worked off the bandage that Sam and Dean had applied temporarily.

House whistled lowly after seeing the bite. "Wow. And a pit bull did that?" he asked skeptically.

"Yep."

House cleaned it and replaced the bandage and then said, "It's not infected. You'll be fine."

Jack nodded and they looked at each other.

"So how have you been, Greg?" she asked.

"Alright. Same as ever."

"How's the team?"

"Cameron is still too caring, Chase is still a suck-up and Foreman is still annoyingly stubborn."

Jackie laughed. "Sounds like the team."

"Yeah," House said. "How have you been?"

"Okay. I'm on a road trip right now with some friends of my dad."

Just then the door opened and James Wilson entered. He looked around and noticed Jack and his jaw dropped.

Jackie smiled at Wilson and said, "Hey. Miss me?"

Wilson laughed and hugged Jackie, but only for a moment because House whacked Wilson with his cane.

"She's mine, stay away." House said.

Jack laughed and Wilson groaned in pain.

At that time the door opened again and the ducklings filed in. They all looked around and their reactions were priceless.

Foreman grinned, Chase looked excited and Cameron looked shocked.

Foreman was the first to speak. "Hey, Jackie."

"Hey, Eric," Jackie said and hopped off the exam table to greet them.

They each gave her a hug and then Wilson gave her a proper hug and then Jackie stood in front of House and smiled at him. He grinned slyly, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

Just then the room got a little more crowded as Sam and Dean came in.

Sam entered first but abruptly stopped and asked, "Am I interrupting something?"

Jack grinned and announced, "Sam, Dean, this is Cameron, Foreman, Chase, Wilson and House. Guys, this is Sam, my boyfriend and his brother Dean."

Dean grinned at Cameron and Sam just nodded at them all. Wilson glanced at House worriedly.

"Well, now that we've gotten acquainted, we have to go." Jackie smiled. "Good to see you all." She left the room with Sam and Dean, but before she could get out of earshot, House called after her.

"Jack!"

Jackie turned to face House.

"Dinner tonight?"

Jack considered it and then looked at Sam and Dean questioningly. They shrugged and she asked, "When and where?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wilson walked into House's office. It was one in the afternoon and Jackie had left an hour before. House was sitting behind his desk bouncing his ball and looking at his TV thoughtfully.

"House?" Wilson asked.

House looked at him.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm wondering what to have for dinner tonight. I'm trying to decide between steak or Jay."

"Please, please don't try to steal her back."

"Why not? I like the chase."

"You like her."

"So therefore I shouldn't try to get her back?"

"She's taken."

"So was Stacy."

"Yeah, and that worked out well."

House scowled at Wilson.

"Seriously, House. Oh and is there any reason you picked a restaurant with a dance floor?"

"She was always a good dancer. Plus I hear they installed a pole!"

Wilson glared at House and said, "Try to control your hormones around her. Everyone wants her. They always have."

House looked at Wilson for a moment and Wilson left the room. House thought to himself curiously and started to plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**REVIEW!!**


	48. Ballroom Blitz!

This one's got a lot of tension

**This one's got a lot of tension. Enjoy!**

Jackie Beckett was undoubtedly a smart woman. But there was one man who endlessly confused her, and he'd just limped his way back into her life. Greg House was an anomaly.

The restaurant he had requested was fancy enough to be the place where a guy could propose. A black tie place, in fact. Sam had been a little suspicious about going to this place just to catch up and Jack had to say, she couldn't blame him. She was worried.

She and House had a history of endless jokes, sarcastic remarks and vicious flirting, mostly due to Jackie's figure and intellect. They'd dated about a year earlier but Jackie had to move on to another hunt. They'd known each other for years, since John and Jack had hunted in Jersey when she was 19. They'd immediately taken a liking to each other, but things were complicated now that Sam was in the picture. As Jackie wordlessly put in her diamond earrings in front of the bathroom mirror, she didn't know what House's plan was. She just had a sneaking feeling that he wasn't going to let her walk out of his life again. Not without a fight. But she sure as hell hoped that he wouldn't try to steal her back.

Dean approached Jackie as she was lost in her thoughts.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"What d'you mean?"

"You're bothered."

"More like preoccupied. I can't decide on whether to wear yellow, pink or white gold."

"You're lying."

"Yes, but that was a hint to leave it along and compliment me on my fashion today, because I really do have a predicament when it comes to the jewelry."

Dean grinned and looked her up and down. She was breathtaking; there were no doubts about that. She wore a long pink gown with a rectangle of diamonds in between her flawless breasts. She wore white heels and she had soft, pink eye shadow on. Her long, dark brown hair was tied up in a bun, with a couple curled strands framing her green apple eyes.

"White gold with Sam's diamond ring. And you look beautiful. You clean up well." He grinned at her.

Jackie smiled. Dean had a very attractive smile.

"And we're going to talk about whatever it is that's on your mind, whether you like it or not." Dean said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone showed up. House, Wilson, Foreman, Cameron, Chase, even Lisa Cuddy, the dean of medicine at Princeton-Plainsboro.

Sam and Dean felt a little outnumbered at the beginning, but as the night wore on they started to feel comfortable with these people. The men all looked great with suits and black ties and the women looked stunning as well. Cameron wore black, Cuddy wore blue, but no one could outdress Jackie. Chase spilt his champagne twice, staring at her.

"Chase, honestly, will you put your eyes away?" House mocked after the second glass of spilt champagne. The others laughed but Jackie knew what House was doing. He was trying to claim his territory. Jackie responded with moving closer to Sam and pulling his arm around his shoulder and smiling sweetly at him. Sam grinned and got comfortable.

The silent war continued for most of the night. Dean was mostly focused on Cameron and Cuddy, chatting them up, but Jay sat comfortably laughing with Sam's arm around her shoulder. Small talk continued for most of the night, mostly just catching up, until the music began to be slower and more danceable. The entire crew got up and started to pick dance partners. Sam, of course, reserved Jackie first but eventually as the night wore on, somehow House ended up on the floor with the prettiest girl in the room.

House was a good dancer, even with his leg. He twirled her out and then back in again.

"So… new boyfriend, huh?" he said in a would-be casual voice.

"Uh huh."

"That's good."

"Judging by the tone of your voice it's not all as cool as you say it is."

House replied by swinging her out again, somewhat violently, and then swinging her back in so she bumped into him. She sighed and resigned herself to another round of House war.

A loud tango started in the room, and Jackie accidentally-on-purpose bumped into his bad leg, getting a wince out of him.

"You never were good at beating me." She said simply.

House grinned and said, "You thought I'd be okay with this?"

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm not going out without a fight."

"I repeat, House, watcha gonna do?"

"If you look in the left inside pocket of this jacket you'll find a syringe of Haldol."

"You wouldn't."

"Who's to say what I would and wouldn't do? One slip of the hand and you're imprisoned to the hospital for countless tests, under my supervision." He taunted.

Jackie's eyes were wide now. House would do it, even.

House guided her into a very dip and the tips of her hair hit the floor. Her leg was up to House's hip and as he pulled her up, she let her breath go slowly, and opened her green apple eyes to meet House's sky blue ones.

Just then she felt a tiny prick in her arm and she looked alarmed at it. House had injected her with the Haldol without her noticing. She glared furiously at House and whispered, "You are so dead," but then got dizzy and tired and fell onto House. He grinned and dialed 911 on his cell. Little did he know that he was not only dialing for the gorgeous, curvaceous woman he was holding to him.

At the other end of the ballroom, a Winchester was seizing on the floor.

**REVIEW!!**


	49. Leading Lady

**Keep reviewing! This one was really fun to write.**

Jackie woke up, her head spinning in a nicely decorated hospital room. Once her vision stopped spinning she looked beside her. House came into view. She groaned and it was then she noticed she was missing her dress. Luckily, she was covered with sheets, so she didn't have to worry about her indecency.

House gave her a small cup with water and another smaller container with 2 pills in it.

"Take them. They'll help with the spinning and the killer headache I'm sure you have right now."

She groaned again and took them from him. He couldn't help noticing her actions, making sure he couldn't see an inch of her skin, with the exception of her face.

He grinned at her. "Jay, I'm your doctor. There isn't an inch of your body that I haven't seen before."

She glared at him and said slowly, "You are so twisted."

"I think I'm more of a jerk…"

"You sedated me!"

"Yes, and somehow that still surprises you. That sounds like something I'd do, doesn't it?"

She opened her mouth to argue, but a wave of pain swept over her from the headache. She closed her eyes and gasped.

House looked on and then said, "Sorry about that."

"Uh huh."

"I miss you."

"I love Sam."

"You love me more, and you know it."

"That's a bold statement. House, you're not getting me back. I think you have to accept that now."

"What if I don't?"

"Then you're going to suffer, because I'm leaving as soon as my vision gets back to normal and this stupid headache leaves."

House grinned and got up to leave and then stopped at the door. "I don't think you will."

"Why's that?"

"Because you're latest guy is my patient."

Jackie stared disbelievingly at House, but his expression was unshakeable. There was something wrong with Sam.

Jackie sighed and pushed the blankets away from her, revealing her white strapless bra and underwear to match. House made a low whistle when he saw her bronze skin, and her perfectly sculpted body.

"You've been working out." House said, and got a glare from Jackie. House watched her as she grabbed a pink robe that was at the foot of her bed and wrapped it around herself, and then left the room, leaving House staring after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take long to find Sam, seeing as how all Jackie had to do was follow the sounds of Dean yelling his head off.

"Both of my friends collapse in the same place at the same time!?" Dean was yelling at a nurse. "There's something wrong here!"

Jackie approached Dean from behind and touched his shoulder. He tensed a little but after seeing Jackie he breathed a sigh of relief and pulled her up into a huge hug. She smiled and hugged him back, and then gently touched his muscles until he relaxed again.

"You alright?" he asked into her hair.

"I'm fine, Dean. Maybe a little homicidal, but I'm fine. Where's Sam? What happened?"

Dean pointed to a door that was close by. "Last thing I was told was that they were trying to shock him back to life. He had a seizure at the restaurant."

Jackie was hit with a wave of worry, but had more pressing issues. She whipped to head to House and in a moment he knew what she was thinking. She walked to him, and it was amazing what Jackie could do when she was angry. She was wearing just a pink robe, bare feet, her makeup was faded and the curls in her hair were beginning to flatten, and yet she still could be terrifyingly beautiful.

She walked up to him and pushed him roughly into the wall behind him and growled in his ear, "What did you do to him?"

House placed his hands on her stomach and pushed her lightly away from him. "Nothing. I swear it."

Jackie stared at him for a moment and then said, "Why should I believe that?"

"I was with you at the time that he seized, Jay. If I dosed him you would have noticed."

"You could have done it earlier."

"You still would have noticed. You were watching every move I made the entire night long. I didn't touch Sam."

She stared into his eyes and realized he was telling the truth. Nevertheless she decked him. He spiraled to the floor, but Jackie helped him to a sitting position on the floor and crouched to look him in the eye and said lowly to him, "That's for dosing me."

He licked off some blood from his lip, nodded and said, "Fair enough."

She then got up and lent a hand to House and helped him to his feet. When she turned around she saw Dean, Cuddy and the rest of the crew staring at the scene, utterly shocked.

She shrugged and said, "Would I be lying if I said we've all wanted to do that before?"

House chuckled but limped out from behind her, and as he walked by he said, "Smooth."

Jackie walked back to Dean and they sat together on nearby chairs, waiting for something to happen. Dean looked so worried Jackie couldn't help taking his hand in both of hers and whispering, "He's gonna be okay. He'll be okay."

He nodded and kissed her on the top of the head, but this was going to be the longest, most tedious wait he'd ever have to suffer through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean and Jackie were still sitting in the waiting room after all of the other people had cleared out.

"So… Can I take a guess at something?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Jackie answered.

"What's with you and that House guy?"

"What d'you mean?"

"I think you know what I mean. Watching you and him is kind of like watching the Phantom and Christine during the "Music of the Night" in that movie."

Jackie grinned at the example but said, "I'm not interested in him."

"You're a liar."

Jackie turned and his eyes met hers.

"Jay, you can't lie to me. That's kind of an advantage of seeing you lie everyday."

"We had something a year ago. I love Sam." Jackie said.

"If this is going to be a problem, we can try to transfer Sam."

"No," Jackie said immediately. "There's too much risk to Sam's health. Plus, there's no doctor I trust more than House. I can handle him, Dean."

"Maybe. Just please, please don't break Sam's heart."

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

"Then trust me now. I love Sam, and I won't hurt him."

Just then a nurse walked out of Sam's room, smiling. "He's awake now, Mr. Allofron. You can see him if you want."

Dean winked at Jackie as they entered Sam's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Greg House sat with Wilson in his office.

"She doesn't like you. Watching her with Sam for a second proves that." Wilson said simply.

"She likes him. She just likes me more." House said stubbornly.

"She decked you."

"Sexually charged physical contact."

"Yeah, that or she doesn't like you."

"So what are you going to do? Have a verbal war before you finally give up?"

"You watch, Jimmy. When I'm though she'll be wrapped around my finger."

"Wanna put money on it? If she leaves Sam I'll fork over 250 dollars."

"Easy money." House smiled.

Wilson shook his head and started to leave the room and as he got to the door he looked back at House and said, "She's not wrapped around anyone's finger, House. And I doubt she'll ever be."

House grinned to himself as Wilson left the room and looked at his whiteboard. "We'll see," he thought to himself. "We'll see."

**REVIEW!**


	50. Trials and Teases

**I'm so sorry this one took so long, but its really hard to write House! ******** Definitely not an easy character to keep consistent, but I hope you like it anyway.**

**I really liked the idea of a war between House and Jack because he has tons of brains and so does she, but she also has a figure to go with it. I thought it would be entertaining if we finally got to see Jack flaunt some of her stuff and show what she can do (but doesn't, because she has morals) so enjoy! **

Jackie stayed with Sam for most of the morning, but after a while Sam insisted that she go to the sleep lab and take a nap for a while. She obliged and Dean joined her, walking down to the sleep lab.

Her sleep was fitful and disturbed. She drifted in and out of consciousness for hours, until she finally woke up and, thinking she heard something, snapped her green apple eyes open. They met with some sky blue ones.

"House. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Then at least you'd have a doctor to save you."

"Ha."

"I gotta say, you should be chained to this bed for breeding purposes."

"Amusing. Why are you down here?"

"Wanted to find you."

"Why?"

"It's not enough that I just want to talk?"

"Not for you."

"Fine. I gotta talk to you about Sam."

"About his health or his love life?"

House grinned at her and then said, "The case."

"Good. What's up?"

"Our suspicion is that the seizure we saw in the restaurant was due to an overdose of marijuana."

"You're serious?"

"Yep. We're running a tox screen right now and…"

"You're not going to find anything."

"This is why I usually don't talk to loved ones."

"Alright, House, first, you can trust me, and Sam is not a user. Second you were staring him down the entire night, do you really think he was high? Third, what are you doing?"

House's blue eyes were rolling over every inch of her skin that was exposed. Once he saw he was caught he grinned devilishly at Jackie.

Jay titled her head and lifted an eyebrow. "Try to hold it in, will ya?"

He nodded once and then sat on the edge of her bed, dropping his cane beside her thin figure. She sat up, picked up his cane and twirled it between her fingers.

"We should probably talk about this, huh?" he asked.

"Probably." She said with a small smile. "House, what do you want from me? You want me to abandon Sam? You know I can't do that."

"I'm not asking you to."

"Then what are you asking me to do?"

"Admit that you love me more."

"I don't. And why would you even want me to do that? If you so much as touch me, Sam will find out and will leave this hospital, cured or not, and you get to obsess about his case for the next 20 years. You don't want that."

"You do." House said simply.

"I don't. And here I thought this might be awkward."

"You do. And I'll get you to crack. Right _after_ I save your dying boyfriend."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You look at me the same as you did before. And you spend the entire night making sure you were very clear on the fact that you were dating Sam now, that you forgot to actually enjoy the night. You were more focused on me that on your date."

"Nice reasons."

"Thank you."

"House, you're insane."

"So I've been told."

"No kidding?"

"I won't leave you alone about this until you say it. I want to hear you say it. It will please me."

"Then you're going to be miserable."

"Some say I already am."

Jackie scowled at him and then said, "You wanna play it that way, who says I won't be part of the game?"

"What d'you mean?" House asked suspiciously.

"I mean, what if I get you to crack first? _Before_ you solve this case?"

"Why would you want to do that? Then your boy dies."

"Not necessarily. I can still keep him at this hospital. Cuddy and your team can figure it out. And if they don't they'll come running to you anyway. And I still get to say I won. Win-win."

House glared at her. "You wouldn't."

"Who says what I would and wouldn't do?"

"You're too nice to do something that evil and cunning."

Jack crawled over to House and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She then slowly breathed on his neck and whispered in his ear, "Sure about that?"

House had closed his eyes, and all he could say was "Mmm…"

Jay smiled and with a tiny giggle in his ear, she left the room, leaving him grinning at the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackie met Dean walking up to Sam's room.

"What are you grinning about?" he asked.

"Oh not much."

"Uh huh."

They rounded the corner and entered Sam's room together.

Sam was still sleeping so they decided to leave him alone for a while and grab some breakfast. It was about 12 p.m.

It wasn't long before House found them.

"Good morning, loved ones." House said and dropped into the seat beside Jack.

She shot him a 'can-you-really-be-doing-this?' sort of look, but House pretended not to notice.

"My team and I were just going over your brother's differential. We're trying to decide if he's a junkie or just insane."

Dean looked shocked and looked over to Jay for help. She sighed and whacked House over the top of the head.

"What? I'm being honest."

"This could be a looong illness."

"Does she look like she has a fever? I think she looks like she has a fever. Let me check." House pressed his lips to her forehead.

She moaned out of frustration and pushed House away.

"I am merely looking out for your health."

"I guess I'm blinded by the overwhelming sense of personal violation."

Dean was sitting, still shocked by the series of events between the two individuals. He was thoroughly impressed by Jay's ability to cope with House's insanity.

Just then a nurse came running down the hallway.

"Doctor House! Something's wrong with your patient!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	51. Detox

Hey guys

**Hey guys! This one was fun, but, if you do not closely follow House, please read the below paragraph so you can get up to speed on Detective Tritter!**

**Also, there is now a website you can reach me at, it is my homepage on my bio, so check it out.**

**For those of you who do not watch House, Detective Tritter was a man who was treated by House in the clinic once. House was rude to him and Tritter wanted revenge so he arrested House for possession of narcotics. Tritter found out that House had forged Dr. Wilson's signature a few times (for his Vicodin) so he asked Wilson about it, but Wilson lied to keep House out of jail. Soon after, Wilson told Tritter that he had not written the prescriptions. House was faced with a choice. Tritter said that if he spend 3 months in drug rehab, the DA would forget about the charges, but House refused. Cuddy told House that she was going to suspend his privileges and cut off his Vicodin until he took the deal. House still refused and started to detox, while the team struggled to diagnose their patient without him. Eventually House went to court, but wasn't found guilty because Cuddy lied to the judge. However, for House's previous actions he was found in contempt by the judge and was told to go back to his rehab. **

Sam had had another seizure. After it was taken care of, Dean and Jackie followed House to his conference room, to meet with his team. However, when they got there, there was one extra person. Cuddy was also standing in the room, waiting for House. Jack exchanged a look with Dean and followed House in.

"Dr. House." Cuddy acknowledged House when he walked in.

"What's this about?" he said suspiciously.

"Tritter is back." Cameron blurted.

"So?"

"So he can put you behind bars for not continuing with your rehab!" Cuddy exclaimed.

"Get to your point."

"Tritter has to see you clean. I'm cutting off your Vicodin." Cuddy stated.

House and Jay exchanged a 'not-again!' sort of look, but Cuddy walked out of the room, taking with her the bottle of Vicodin that House had set on the table.

Jack sighed and ran after Cuddy.

"Hey!" she yelled at Cuddy, running down the hallway to catch up with her.

"None of your business, Jaclyn."

"Oh no? That's my boyfriend's life you're gambling with!"

'I'm sorry, but I can't allow House to be seen on the Vicodin."

"The Vicodin lets him do his job!"

"The Vicodin makes him high, and Tritter knows it."

"They do not make him high, they make him neutral."

"I will personally be taking on your boyfriend's case. He'll be fine."

Jackie sighed and stepped right in front of Cuddy, forcing her to stop. "No offence, Lisa, but you're no House."

"I'm sorry." Cuddy stepped around her and walked away, leaving Jack standing there, biting her lip in frustration.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Could be a clot, couldn't it?" Cameron suggested back in the conference room. Dean had gone back to Sam's room to check on him.

"We would have seen it on the angiogram." Foreman reminded her.

"Brain tumor?"

"Nothing on the MRI." Chase said.

"Drugs?"

"Tox screen was clean."

"Carbon monoxide toxicity?"

"Get the patient on oxygen and run another tox screen for CO2." House ordered. They walked out to do as he said. House touched his leg. The pain was already getting worse. He decided to leave for the day. If he was going to detox, he might as well do it at his house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackie visited House later that night. When he opened the door, she almost gasped. He was sweaty, and wincing, clearly in excruciating pain.

"House…" she said slowly.

"Got Vicodin?"

"No."

"Then leave me to wallow in my pain."

She ignored his request and lightly pushed her way into his apartment.

House sighed, shut the door and followed her into his living room. He fell onto his couch and winced. She went into the kitchen and made a cloth wet and then returned to his side, and placed the cloth on his forehead.

"I'm sorry Cuddy's doing this."

"Yeah, me too."

"House, Sam."

"Yeah, I know."

"You're the only doctor I trust. Do you have any ideas?"

"We're running a tox screen for CO2 toxicity, but unless he's a firefighter I doubt it'll come back positive." House sighed, frustrated, and said, "I can't focus."

"I know. You need your Vicodin." She said, more to herself than to him. He noticed this and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Cuddy sees you going out; she'll search you for sure."

"Then I guess I'll just have to use my imagination." Jackie grinned at House. He looked at her in mild curiosity and interest.

"I'll be back." She said simply and left his apartment.

Snatching the Vicodin from the pharmacy was easy enough. Letting Dean know what she was going to do, all Dean had to do was shoot one round from his shotgun out back and everyone was fretting. Jay used the opportunity to slip the bottle of Vicodin off the pharmacist's shelf and slip out, unnoticed.

However, before Jay was able to leave the hospital, Cuddy found her and asked, "Where are you going?"

"Out. My business is my own."

"I'm coming with you."

"Why?"

"Because I don't trust you, that's why. For all I know you're sneaking House pills."

Jack bit her lip and left the hospital with Cuddy on her tail. Cuddy followed her all the way to House's apartment door. Jay knocked and House opened the door, and saw both Cuddy and Jay. Giving House a look, she turned to Cuddy.

"Mind leaving me alone now?"

"No."

Jack moved ever so slowly back until she could slip the pills from her right hand into House's pocket without being noticed. She kept talking to Cuddy, to distract her.

Finally, she said, "Fine. I'll leave." And she walked down the hallway to the door. Cuddy ran after her, needing a ride back to the hospital anyway, but before Jackie rounded the corner, she looked at House, who was grinning, and winked at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not long after they reached the hospital, Cuddy left for her office and Jackie received a phone call.

"Hello?"

"That was brilliant." House's voice came over the line.

"Thank you."

"Honestly, you should've gone to medical school. I would have totally hired you. You're like a female Foreman."

"Except not as annoying."

"And with a zestier bod."

Jack laughed and then said, "Now you owe me. Get your butt down here and diagnose my boyfriend."

"On it."

Jackie flipped her phone shut and sighed. Why did she have to do everything around this place?


	52. What Vexes All Men?

Sorry it took so long

**Sorry it took so long! Had exams and such, but now that's it's the summertime it might be easier to update!**

**Enjoy this chap, things will wrap up with House pretty soon.**

It wasn't long before House was back in his office, not sweaty, not panting, and clearly not detoxing. He was doing quite fine on his part, Jackie, not so much.

"Beckett!" A stern woman barked down the hospital hallway to another woman leaning against the wall. At the sound of her name, Jackie whipped around to see Lisa Cuddy rounding on her looking livid.

"Can I help you?"

"How did you get it to him?"

"'Scuse me?"

"The vicodin. How did you get it to House?"

Jackie sighed. She knew she was caught and that there was no use in denying what she'd done, Lisa wouldn't believe her. However, she couldn't afford to be arrested and have to break out. It would waste too much time. Therefore she lied skillfully, yet again. "I didn't."

"You're lying."

Jackie surveyed Cuddy for a moment and then said with a sting, "Prove it." And she walked away.

However she didn't get far before she almost bumped into a man. He was tall, had grayish white hair, with a look about him that suggested he was in an authoritative position.

"Sorry." She said hastily, shooting the man a courteous smile before trying to walk away.

"No problem, Miss…?" The man left the sentence hanging so Jackie would have to answer.

Not seeing any reason to lie to a perfect stranger she said, "Beckett."

"Miss Beckett. I'm charmed. I'm Detective Tritter."

Jackie froze for a moment, remembering the name. This was the man that wanted House behind bars. She casually said, "Pleased to meet you sir. Now if you don't mind I have to go do something I would rather not do." She smiled sadly again and walked away, this time getting farther than 10 feet.

House was sitting in his office, already having ordered his ducklings to go run a series of painful tests on his patient. He was just thinking of a certain woman when she walked through his office door.

"Ah, if it isn't Jaclyn Beckett in the flesh."

She grinned. "Hello, Doctor."

"Since when do you call me doctor?"

"What would you rather me call you?"

"Uh, House? Or Greg, even, if you're feeling sentimental."

Jack smiled at him and said softly, "I'm never feeling sentimental, Greg."

"That's better."

Jack laughed.

"So what brings you to my humble abode?"

"Just checking in."

"Since when do you check in?"

"Well I wanted to see if you were writing tactics on your whiteboard for our little game." She said slyly.

"Hah, well I'm not that obvious."

"Of course, not." Jackie paused to put her feet up on House's desk, and then continued. "I met your lovely Detective Tritter today."

"Yes? He hit on you?"

"Eh, not yet. He was mostly polite."

"Bet you loved that."

"Actually I didn't. It kinda got annoying."

"You so belong with me."

Jackie winked at him, but said nothing.

"I think I have a diagnosis for your boy."

"Good."

"If I'm right the meds I gave him will fix him right up. Cure him."

"Excellent."

"And then we'll have to have a teary goodbye. Again."

"Ha, Greg our first goodbye was not teary. There wasn't even a goodbye. I just kinda… left."

"True enough."

Just then Detective Tritter entered with two cops in uniform.

He merely stood there at first and then said, "Arrest him."

The cops came from behind Tritter and forced House to stand and slapped handcuffs from around his wrists.

"Gregory House, you are under arrest for suspicion of drug-seeking behavior and possession of stolen narcotics."

House scowled and then sighed, not seeing any point to argue. Jackie witnessed what was going on and then said angrily, "No."

"Miss Beckett this man stole a bottle of Vicodin from the pharmacy."

"No, he didn't." Jackie stood between a shackled House and the policemen.

She glanced at House and he shook his head warningly.

"I did." She said.

"Miss Beckett, get out of the way." Detective Tritter shoved her aside and took House by the shoulder and pulled him out of his office, leaving Jackie standing there, torn between anger and a strong urge to beat Tritter to the ground.

Jack sat, bored and lonely in the lobby of the hospital. Dean was getting another nap, being extremely short on sleep since Sam. Sam himself was sleeping in his room, the drugs House was giving him making him very fatigued.

Just then the omnipresent Detective Tritter sat beside her.

She looked up from her reverie and said, rather rudely, "What do you want?"

"No need to be so snippy, Miss Beckett. Jaclyn, I think it is, right?"

"Not to you."

"Fine. But really, I understand feeling the need to cover up for the man you love."

"I do not love Greg."

"And yet you call him Greg, even when his closest friends call him House."

She grinned at Tritter's logic.

"And really, I see no point in locking you up, Miss. It would be shame for someone as sweet and smart and delicate as you to be in a cell."

Her eyes flashed but she said nothing.

He got up and left. Jackie grinned as she pulled out her phone from her pocket, which had been recording a voice clip since Tritter had been talking to her. She smiled wickedly and said softly to herself, "What vexes all men? Nice curves and short shorts."


	53. Dismissed

We get back to some Sam/Jackie in this chapter, as I know you have been craving

**We get back to some Sam/Jackie in this chapter, as I know you have been craving.**

House was unceremoniously dumped into a holding cell a couple hours later, not being able to pay his bail. However he was shortly visited by a welcome guest.

"Hey." A guard said to House to get his attention. House looked up from lying on the hard bed uninterestedly.

"You've got a visitor." The guard informed him. In walked Jackie, sharp and pretty in a pair of old, tight jeans and a classy purple silk shirt.

"Go ahead, Miss House." The guard said to her, and left the hallway.

Greg grinned, walked over to his bars, wrapping his hands around two of them and said, "Miss House?"

Jackie matched the grin and said, "Right now, I'm your cousin from Wisconsin."

"And why are you my cousin from Wisconsin?"

"I have a plan to get you out of this but if the fact that Jaclyn Beckett visited Greg House in prison just a few hours after he was locked up it would screw with my story."

"And your story is…?"

"You'll see."

"When?"

"At your trial. Which is in 24 hours by the way."

"That was quick."

"I bought off the court scheduler."

House didn't seem surprised by this news.

"Sam is better." Jackie said simply with a radiant smile. "Apparently your meds worked. Your team told me he seems to be doing excellently."

"So why are you still in town?" House said curiously.

"I thought I'd help a friend out of the mess I put him in."

"A friend?" House smiled a little. Jackie had never called him a friend before.

A knowing smile crept across her face and she said softly, "Yeah. I'll see you soon, Greg." She turned to leave, but then added, "Make sure your lawyer calls me to the stand." She then left the hallway as well.

"Bye, Jaclyn." He said softly to himself, deep in thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You may call your next witness, Mr. Welsh." The judge said to House's lawyer the next day in the courtroom.

"I was going to call Miss Jaclyn Beckett to the stand, but she seems to be absent…" the lawyer said slowly.

Just then the paneled oak doors opened and Jackie walked in. However, she walked with a feel like she had accomplished something. Her black boots clicked as she walked down the long hallway to the witness stand. Her skirt was moving fluidly around her knees and her silk blouse fit her nicely. Every man in the room was staring at her, Sam and Dean included, who were sitting on the benches watching the trial, Sam completely cured of the infection causing his symptoms.

She reached House's lawyers, shot a wink at Sam and Dean and then said, "I'm terribly sorry I'm late. I had a… previous engagement."

House looked at her curiously. She didn't reply and was sworn in swiftly, and was soon sitting behind the witness stand. Detective Tritter was watching her with a kind of awe.

"So, Miss Beckett. I was told you wanted to testify today." House's lawyer asked Jackie.

"That's correct."

"May I ask why?"

"I have shocking evidence about the validity about Detective Tritter's capability to make these accusations about Dr. House."

House shot her another curious look.

"What evidence?" The lawyer asked curiously.

"Evidence that he defied standard protocol because he had…" she paused for dramatic effect, "unprofessional feelings about me."

"How can you prove this?"

"When Dr. House was arrested yesterday I told Detective Tritter that I had stolen the pills that were allegedly stolen earlier that day. However, instead of releasing Dr. House as he should have done he ignored my claims and took House into custody."

"And did you steal the pills?"

"No, I didn't. I have no idea about what happened to those pills."

"Then why did you try to take the blame?"

"I would have preferred myself to be thrown behind bars rather than Dr. House. He's a good friend."

"And what about the other part of your claim? That Detective Tritter expressed an unprofessional attitude towards you?"

Jackie pulled out her cell phone and replayed the voice clip. Tritter's voice echoed throughout the room. "And really, I see no point in locking you up, Miss. It would be shame for someone as sweet and smart and delicate as you to be in a cell."

The courtroom stirred with sudden excitement.

The judge looked revolted and said suddenly, "That is enough. I'm not going to allow this case to proceed to a grand jury trial. Dr. House, you are cleared of all charges and free to leave. Detective Tritter, I'll be having a word with your supervisor. Case dismissed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Brilliant." House said to Jackie as they left the courtroom.

"Thank you."

"Seriously, that was brilliant."

They walked out of the building into a gorgeous summer scene, the sun shining down on the sidewalks in the city.

Just then Sam and Dean caught up with them and Jackie was unsuspectingly picked up and given a huge bear hug from Sam. She laughed and screamed and then Sam put her down.

"Hey!" she said happily to Sam. She hadn't seen him since the day before.

"Hey, nice work, J Beckett." Dean said to her.

"What do you mean?" she said innocently, winking at him.

"I gotta go do some paperwork." House said to Jackie. It was true, he really had to do some paperwork and he was itching to tell Wilson how Jackie got him off.

"Alright. But I'm inviting you to a celebratory dinner tonight, at that restaurant down the road from the hospital." She said. House knew what she was talking about. They went there often while they were going out.

"Fine. When?"

"Seven."

"See you then."

'Bye."

Sam considered something for a moment and then said, "Well he seems decent now."

Jackie replied with a grin, in almost an endearing tone, "He's not."

Just then the sprinklers in the field next door the courtroom went off, and Sam and Dean tackled Jackie into the water, soaking them all and leaving them laughing so hard they had aches in their sides.


	54. Tense

"Good morning." Sam whispered into Jackie's ear. She was lying sprawled out on the motel bed, having fallen asleep late the night before. It had been three months since the House incident.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled. "Good morning, Sam."

"Good morning, you guys." Dean said, wearily entering the bedroom.

"Why so energetic?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"I think I got something." Dean said slowly.

"What?" Jackie asked.

"There have been electrical storms in towns leading up to the town we're staying in tonight. Seems like something is stalking us."

"Ezariel." Jackie said darkly.

"That was my thinking."

"Alright. Thanks for the heads up." Jackie said simply.

"Sure." Dean said and left the room.

Sam looked at Jay and asked, "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing. He probably has another job for me."

"For us."

She smiled at him. "Only if you want to come along."

"Absolutely."

Just then there was a knock on the door and Sam and Jackie exchanged dark looks. Jackie crawled out of bed, wearing a black tank top and pajama pants. She walked to the door with Sam and Dean and, taking a breath, opened the door.

Sure enough, Ezariel stood with his usual grin on the opposite side of the doorframe.

"Morning, lovely." He said simply and strode in.

She shut the door behind him and said, "What can I do for you, E?"

Ezariel surveyed the looks of Sam and Dean and Jackie. "Apparently you've been expecting me." His gaze then fixed on Jay. "How are you, Jackie?"

"What do you care?"

"Oh, now, don't be so rude. I'm just trying to be polite." Ezariel feigned a hurt expression, but Jackie noticed his eyes wandering.

"What do you want, E?"

"I have another job for you. This demon is going to be in New Jersey in three days."

"Fine. Who and when?"

"Don't worry about the who. They're rather high-profile. Just get it done."

"Fine. Where will he be?"

"A charity event. It'll be a simple hit."

"You know, there's these machines called cell phones…"

"Ah, but I couldn't pass up an opportunity to see you again." Ezariel grinned.

"Hmm, well, I could."

Sam was a little bothered by how tense Jackie looked when she was around Ezariel. Her muscles were all alert, her eyes wary. Sam had to conclude she had a certain fear of Ezariel, and he didn't like it.

"Tut, tut, Jay Beckett. Watch what you say. I missed you. It's been too long." He grinned.

"Not long enough, actually. You've said what you had to say. You can e-mail me the specifics. Now leave."

"Hey, now. Can't we be civil?"

"What else do you want?"

"Why so anxious for me to leave? You're not frightened of me are you, Jay?"

"Leave her alone." Dean said forcefully, and pointed to the door.

"Fair enough. I'll be in touch," he said, and played with a lock of her hair for a moment.

Jay shut the door behind him and sighed.

"I hate that demon."

"Me too." Sam said, still glaring at the door.

"I guess we're going to New Jersey." Dean said.

Jackie nodded and left the room to go pack.

Dean and Sam exchanged looks and Dean said lowly, "Is it just me or is she completely on edge around him?"

"I don't blame her, he's creepy."

"Yeah, but she usually has more fearlessness than that."

"She'll be okay. We might have to watch her a little more closely in Jersey though."

"Done."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	55. The A Team

"I'm going to kill him." Jackie said with rage. Sam, Dean and Jackie were already in Jersey, but no sooner had they arrived there than they realized Ezariel had lied to them. This would not be a simple hit. The high-profile demon they were told to kill was-

"Lilith." Dean said incredulously. As soon as Ezariel said that the little girl terrorizing a family in a large manor house in Jersey was the demon they were supposed to kill, they knew.

"I'm going to kill him." Jackie repeated.

"We probably should consider how to kill _her_ first." Sam said.

"Wait, we're still doing this?" Dean asked.

"We have to. We agreed to this." Jackie said. "Plus, E has Dean's soul. We have to do what he says."

"This is going to be ridiculously tough." Sam said.

"Yeah. I need my car." Jackie said simply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackie, Sam and Dean got into Jackie's Camaro.

"KITT, online." Jackie said.

KITT woke up and said, "Hello, Jaclyn. What can I do for you today?"

"Tell me everything you know on the demon Lilith."

"Lilith is a very strong demon, Miss Beckett. She usually takes the form of a little girl. When she kills or uses her powers her eyes turn white, indicating she is one of the most powerful demons alive. She loves explosions as a way to kill. She is very high in the demon hierarchy, higher than Azazel. If you plan to kill Lilith, Jaclyn, we must plan very extensively."

"Cross-reference her with Ezariel, please."

"Ezariel and Lilith are the two most likely candidates to lead the demon army to their end game."

"What is their end game?" Dean asked.

"That is unknown, Mr. Winchester."

"Call me Dean."

"Sure. Jaclyn, has Ezariel told you to kill Lilith?"

"Yes, KITT. Any ideas?"

"Two. We could summon the demon Ruby to ask her what she thinks about this, or we could use Samuel Winchester's special powers to eliminate Lilith."

"Wait, what?" Dean asked, angry.

"KITT, explain."

"Sam has powers that could nullify Lilith's. If he learns to control them, he could become extensively powerful."

Sam was looking thoughtful, Dean angry. Jackie was mulling over all of the options in her mind. She knew that using Sam was not going to go through. Dean would never let that happen. Summoning Ruby was her only other option. She looked up at the boys.

"Dean, we should summon Ruby." She directed this suggestion at Dean because she knew Sam would have no problem with it.

Dean looked at her curiously and considered her suggestion. Normally he would have opposed this more. Ruby was a bitch and a demon, but if they had Jackie with them, maybe it wouldn't be that bad.

"Fine." He said, grudgingly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They soon found an abandoned warehouse where they could summon Ruby. The candles and symbols were soon assembled and Jackie pronounced the Latin, and they waited.

Soon enough, a female voice said slowly, "You called?"

Jackie grinned and slowly turned to find Ruby possessing a blonde haired woman.

"Well, hello Ruby. It's been too long."

Ruby looked up and down Jackie, then at Sam, then at Dean.

"You're hunting with the Winchesters?"

"I'm surprised you haven't got the memo, Ruby."

"What do you want, Beckett?"

"Relax. I'm not here to kill you this time."

Sam grinned. Ruby obviously felt nervous around Jackie. Sam had a feeling that the time Jackie hunted Ruby, she got very, very close.

"What do you want?" Ruby repeated.

"Well, don't you think you should include all the players?" a smooth, male voice came from behind them all. Ezariel had arrived.

"You sent us to kill Lilith, E? You kept that quiet when we talked." Jackie asked angrily.

"Wait, you're going to try to kill Lilith?" Ruby laughed.

"Quiet, honey. Let mom and dad talk." Ezariel said to Ruby. She fell silent. "Anyway, what were you saying, gorgeous?" Ezariel grinned at Jackie.

"I was saying, E, that you conveniently forgot that the demon you sent me to kill was more powerful than yourself."

"Ah, well, yes. That did slip my mind."

"And do you still expect us to do this?" Sam asked Ezariel.

"I don't give a damn if you do anything, little Sammy. But Jay is doing this, whether you join her or not."

"Obviously we're with her, Ezariel." Dean hissed.

"Well good. At least we've accomplished something."

"Why am I here?" Ruby asked.

"Give us a minute." Jackie said, nodding at Sam and Dean while taking Ezariel by the arm and pulling him off to the side.

Once they were out of earshot Jackie said, "I'll do this for you, E, but there are going to be some conditions."

"Name them." Ezariel said, playing with a few strands of her hair.

"Firstly, stop that. It's creepy." Jackie said, pulling her hair out of his hands. "Second, you're going to need to help us. And so is Ruby. We're going to need all the help we can get."

Ezariel considered her for a while and they said, "Fine. I have some free time anyways, at least until Lilith is finished."

They walked back to the group.

"Well…" Jackie sighed. "If we can all agree, perhaps we should team up and take down Lilith. After all, we all want it done. And we need each other to do it. Are we all agreed?"

Sam and Dean nodded. Ruby said, "Fine," and Ezariel grinned devilishly at them all.

"Well team," he said smoothly, flicking his eyes to each of them, "let's get started."


	56. AN5

AN

AN

Hey guys, I updated!

I hope you guys liked the chapter; I pretty much loved writing it.

From now on, I'm going to call the group of people bringing down Lilith "The A Team". This team consists of Sam, Dean, Ruby, Ezariel, Jackie, and possibly Bobby in later chapters .

Any suggestions on how they should end up taking down Lilith or if they should even succeed?

All reviews massively welcome 

Love you all so very much,

S. Ralston


	57. Road Trip

Jackie, Sam, Dean, Ezariel and Ruby were all gathered around a table they had set up in the middle of their abandoned warehouse, and were now discussing strategy,

"If we do get her backed up into a corner, how do we kill her?" Ruby asked

"Will you guns work on her?" Dean asked Jackie.

"I wish. My guns are only effective on demons that are affected by holy water and holy wood." Jackie replied.

"At Lilith's pay grade, she isn't sweating the holy water." Ezariel pointed out.

"What about just performing an exorcism?" Dean asked.

"Nope. It's unlikely and risky that we'll be able to get Lilith in one spot for long enough to exorcise her, or to get her into a devil's trap." Jackie said simply.

"Feel free to pitch in here, Miss Daisy." Ezariel snarled at her.

"Ruby's knife will do, or the Colt. Other than that, there are very few options." Jackie replied.

"Who's last known to have the Colt? My knife will work at close range but it would be easier if we had the gun." Ruby said.

"Bela Talbot." Sam replied with a sigh.

"What's her cell number?" Jackie asked.

Dean checked his phone and read it off. "535-9246."

Jackie flipped open her laptop, which she had brought in with some other things when they had begun to set up their headquarters. She quickly typed something.

"What are you doing?" Ezariel asked.

"Hacking into a network that will allow me to track her cell phone signal." She said simply. "According to this, Bela Talbot's cell phone's signal was last tracked in Boston, Massachusetts."

"The question is, is it worth going to Boston to find the Colt when we already have the knife?" Dean asked.

"Even if we do have the knife, it's only one weapon. We can't just charge in there with one blade." Sam said.

"Sam's right. We need a backup." Ruby said.

"I'll go to Boston and get the Colt." Jackie volunteered.

"I'll go with you." Dean volunteered.

"Okay. We'll stay here and try to track where Lilith is and where she'll be going in the next while." Sam said.

Jackie and Dean got up to go pack. Ruby and Lilith began to talk amongst each other and Sam pulled Jackie aside for a minute.

"Hey, be careful alright?" he said.

"Of course. You too. Watch your back around these two." She said, nodding towards Ruby and Ezariel.

"I can handle them. Stay with Dean, stay out of trouble."

"A bit of an oxymoron don't you think?"

Sam grinned and said, "Stay safe, babe."

"I'll be back before you know it, I promise."

She smiled and kissed him, then turned around to help Dean load what they needed into the Impala.

As Sam watched her walk away, he didn't notice Ezariel's many glances at the two of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackie sighed slowly and relaxed in the leather seats of the Impala, just after Dean pulled out of the warehouse's alleyway.

"So, you and me, Boston, Bela. Fun bonding time." Dean said with a grin.

Jackie laughed. "Yeah. How much do you know about Bela?"

"Not much. Last time I saw her she stole the Colt from me and ran off."

"Decent."

"Yeah. Wait, what do you know about her?"

"Ah, probably as much as you. I've bought a few things from her before, amulets and stuff. Other than that, I've been tracking her down and stealing from her and trying to get her out of trouble."

"Yeah she has a knack for trouble."

"Amen. I can't count how many times I've saved her from something supernatural. She's not exactly a hunter."

"No. Not like you."

Jackie gave a half-smile and said, "Yeah, well, it's not like I grew up wanting to be a hunter."

"Oh no? What did you want to be?"

Jackie laughed and said, "I never really thought about anything other than just being with your dad and Bobby… I never considered actually taking up hunting until John started to train me. And that was pretty much the point of no return."

"I know what you mean. I started in this so young there's no way I could get out."

"You and me both."

"Did you talk to Dad, after Sam left for college?" Dean asked, a little softly.

Jackie watched the miles roll away from out of her passenger-side window. "Yeah. He was pretty wrecked. After Mary died, I'm not sure he ever understood why Sam would ever not want to be a hunter."

"What did you say?"

"I understood why Sam would want to get out, want to be safe… I've thought about it a few times."

"What's stopping you?"

Jackie hesitated before she said, "I have… ties."

"Like Ezariel?"

"Like Ezariel. To have so many demons and hunters that know you makes it tough to get out of the business. Anyway, I knew why Sam wanted to get out. I'm not sure your father fully understood though. John couldn't understand why the same drive he had to kill Azazel wasn't in Sam."

"Why wasn't it?"

"Sam never realized what it was like to lose someone you thought would never go away, until John died, that is, which is partly why he wanted to hunt after that."

"Makes sense."

"Yeah. Anyway, like I said before, I don't fault Sam for trying to get out. It seems when you start this job, there's no getting away from it."

"If it's any consolation, you're the best hunter I've ever come across."

Jackie grinned at Dean and then looked back out of the windshield. "It's not."


	58. Control

When they arrived in Boston, the first thing they did was rent out a motel room. Then, after they were sufficiently settled in (which consisted of throwing their bags onto the bed) they pulled out Jackie's laptop again, doing a more pinpointing search of Bela's cell number. They found that she was currently shopping in a boutique not far away.

"Probably trying on more fancy dresses," Jackie said with disgust.

Dean chuckled and said, "Well, let's go get us some demon-killing guns, shall we?"

Jackie mirrored Dean's wicked grin and said, "We shall."

Dean drove them to the boutique and they quietly watched Bela inside for a moment. She was wandering down the aisles, looking for something. They got out quietly, and since Jackie in her satin blouse and dark jeans fit the bill more than Dean's old rock t-shirt, she led the way into the store.

Bela looked up reflexively when she heard the door open and went white at the sight of Jackie's familiar face. Dean flanked her, grinning at the look on Bela's face. Bela quickly composed herself again and arranged her facial features into a sugar-sweet grin as they approached.

"Jaclyn Beckett. I was wondering what rock you crawled under."

"Bela," Jackie replied, her lip curling.

"Dean Winchester as well. And what would bring you to Boston?"

"You, actually. I'm here to acquire a certain piece of equipment," Jackie said with a pointed glance around the shop. Bela understood and nodded, leading them out of the shop and onto the more crowded street.

"What are you looking for?" Bela asked. At least she was smart enough to know that if she didn't cooperate the hunters would take what they wanted by force.

"An old gun, made by Samuel Colt, I'm sure you're familiar with it," Dean said with venom.

Bela laughed derisively and said, "I'm sorry, that piece isn't for sale."

Jackie sighed, and ever so quietly caught Bela from behind and threw her into the nearest deserted alley. Bela flew to a back wall of a store and moaned in pain.

"Sorry. Didn't wanna have to do that, but I have business to attend to elsewhere, and you're wasting my time." Jackie said with a half-grin on her face. "Let me make this perfectly simple for you. I am sick of saving your ass, I'm sick of your attitude. Either you give me that gun, or I will end your time on earth ahead of schedule."

Dean caught the last bit and looked at Jackie curiously. "Ahead of schedule?"

Jackie's eyes caught Dean's and her eyebrows curved in surprise and curiosity. "You don't know? She made a deal with a crossroads demon. Her time here is almost at its end." Jackie said turning back to face Bela's shocked expression.

"How do you know about that?"

"I know a guy," Jackie bit out, but Dean knew that the distaste she was feeling wasn't for Bela. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Ezariel was the guy.

"It's not like _you're_ time isn't almost there, Dean," Bela shot at him.

Jackie glanced at Bela furiously. "Do not mention that again. Where's the Colt?"

Bela bit her lip and glared at Jackie. However, she then put her hand into her jacket pocked a pulled out the antique gun.

Jackie took it from her and said, "Thanks. We'll go now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The drive back was mostly quiet. Neither Dean nor Jackie had to ask what the other was thinking about. Bela had been right about one thing; Dean's time was almost up.

Jackie had only bought him another year. Ezariel couldn't do her any favors without blowing his whole operation or asking her for something she couldn't give. There was nothing she could do but sit and wait for another opportunity to come up.

They walked into the familiar warehouse together. Exariel, Ruby and Sam were gathered around the table, looking up at the sound of newcomers. Sam grinned when he saw them and got up. Jackie smiled back and him and walked straight into his waiting arms.

Sam pressed his lips onto the top of her head and asked, "Do you come bearing gifts?"

Jackie grinned. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." Sam let her go and she walked to the table and set the Colt on it. Ezariel caught her eye and grinned ever so subtly, but she looked away with one quick glare at him.

They caught up quickly. The charity event was being held tomorrow, and that was the best place they could find to execute their plan. Ezariel had stated that there was something of great interest at the hall where the charity was being held that drew her to the evening.

Eventually, nightfall came and all their plans were set for the next day. Sam and Dean went to bed earlier than usual to prepare for the next day, but Jackie claimed she'd slept a lot in the car and she wasn't tired quite yet. Ruby slept as well, to make sure her host wasn't going to look like a corpse at a gala. Soon, Ezariel and Jackie were the only two left in the main room of the warehouse.

Jackie was pacing and muttering under her breath, thinking deeply about how she might get Dean out of his deal when Ezariel snuck up behind her and placed a hand on her waist. She stopped walking and her muscles tensed. Her right hand inched down towards her knife holster on her thigh, but didn't find the weapon.

Ezariel whispered in a slow mocking tone, "Looking for this?" Jackie felt the tip of a blade travel slowly across her lower back and her eyes hardened. She turned around to face him, and his hand still rested on her waist.

"What are you doing?" she asked simply.

He smiled and twirled her knife through his fingers expertly. "Just thinking. I wonder why you're so afraid of me."

Her mouth twisted into a mocking smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I'm not afraid of you, E. If you want to keep your arm, I suggest you take it off me."

He just grinned and said, "Hm." Then he, in a lightning-fast movement, spun her around so she was pinned against a wall and moved closer to her, invading her space, both hands resting on her stomach now, her knife on the floor, forgotten.

Jackie gasped and grimaced, taking a deep breath and looking Ezariel in his eyes. "What are you doing?" she repeated.

"Making my point. I can practically feel your heart beating out of your chest, gorgeous." The nickname was more threatening than usual, since she had to space to breathe. He was very close to her; there was nothing she could see or feel besides Ezariel. He didn't seem to mind much.

"I wonder what it is," he was whispering into her ear, making her shudder. His hands somewhat eagerly twisted their way under her blouse to her bare skin, travelling slowly up her shape. Her hands closed like vices around his wrists, but he didn't even seem to notice. He took another half-step closer to her, so he only had to move his neck a tiny bit to whisper in her ear. "I wonder if it's what I did to you."

Jackie let out a fearful groan and tried to push him back, but he wouldn't budge.

"Is it that I knew you when you were young and naïve?" He nibbled on her earlobe a bit, wholeheartedly enjoying the sounds of protest she made. "Or maybe it's because I have this control over you…" his words faded out and his hands travelled further up to her back, resting on her bra strap and playing with it.

Jackie let out a sound of disgust and whispered fiercely back, "You better hope the Winchesters never find out about this."

His answering chuckle was throaty and husky. "They won't. You know how I know? I've seen them. They trust your judgment, and you say its okay for me to be around."

"That can always change."

Ezariel grinned and continued to play with the lace on her bra strap. "It can, but it won't."

Jackie forced herself to meet Ezariel's gaze. "Do what you have to do, and then let me go."

He nodded, and leaned in slowly to kiss her, _really _kiss her this time. Like on her prom night. There was a certain familiarity in the way Ezariel pulled her closer to him, in the way his lips moved, in his low, quiet murmurs. To Jackie, it reminded her of everything that had happened on her prom night; E pretending to be a student and complimenting her dress, drinking that tainted cup of soda, feeling his fingers fumble with the ties on the back of her dress, impatiently pulling the fabric away from her…

E seemed to be remembering the feeling as well. His breathing was rough and low. The warehouse was dark, and no sound other than their breathing and their heartbeats could be heard. Jackie was terrified of where this might lead, but she vowed to scream for Sam before things got out of hand. Sam would save her; he always did.

His kiss was very different than Sam's was. Sam was slow, steady, respectful, almost awed when he kissed her. He took his time, savoring every moment, lovingly caressing her. Ezariel's kiss started out slow, remembering the last time he had an opportunity to feel her like this. Then, as the familiar memories came flooding back, he became more and more aggressive, rougher, harsher.

Finally, he grudgingly pulled away from her and let his hands drop to her waist again.

Jackie was panting when she whispered, "Done yet?"

His eyes were almost frustrated when he met her gaze. "I will be when you finally kiss me back."

"Never going to happen."

Ezariel's wicked grin returned to his face. "We'll see about that." He leaned in once more to kiss her smoothly, and then pulled away and pressed his lips up her jaw line. Finally, he pulled himself back and whispered, "Get some rest, beautiful. You're going to need it tomorrow." And with that, he turned and left the warehouse.

Jackie shivered and realized how much she wanted to be with Sam at the moment, and carefully entered the room they had put a bunch of old mattresses in. Sam was lying, asleep in one. She tiptoed towards him and shed her jeans, preferring not to sleep in them. She then crept underneath the sleeping bag he'd laid over himself and curled up to his warm shape.

Sam felt her presence and his eyes drifted open. Jackie was looking at the ceiling, a terrified expression still lingering on her angelic features. He shifted himself a little and wrapped his arm around his waist. Her eyes met his in the low light coming from the moon.

"You okay?" he whispered.

"I'm fine." She smiled and kissed him slowly, and then closed her eyes and cuddled closer to him.

**REVIEW! : ) **


End file.
